Let it be
by Fanwriting
Summary: This is how Brittany and Santana find themselves again five years later their sad break up. It's 2016,Brittany had just graduated and is called for a dance audition for a music project. A young singer is launching her first album.This is what happens when she finds out that the new young star is indeed Santana Lopez, her past high school love. SEASON 4 SPOILERS!
1. Chapter 1

_THIS IS MY FIRST FANFIC, SO PLEASE REVIEW AND GIVE ME SOME FEEDBACKS. DON'T BE TOO MEAN :)_

_HOPE YOU LIKE IT!_

* * *

_L.A. 23th of March_

"Honey, are you ready?"

"W-what?" Brittany asked turning her head towards him. He smiled at her. That smile made her feel better even though she was so nervous.

"It's going to be fine. You're great and you know that." He added to assure her a little more.

She smiled again. Matt was so sweet sometimes, he always knew what to say to make her feel better and safe. But that day, it was very hard for her to feel positive about her future. Finally her agent, actually more a friend than a real agent, had called her. She was making breakfast for Matt and suddenly her phone rang, who could be so early in the morning, and there it happened. Stephan, her agent, with an enthusiastic voice told her that a very important company had required her for a dance audition, for an upcoming music project.

Apparently a very young and talented singer was launching his or her first album. The music project was to promote the album with a single music video, some live shows and eventually a world tour The first video had to be amazing and she could be part of that. All she had to do was to go inside and just dance…just dance, it was easy to her, in theory. She had been dancing for her entire life, dancing was her passion, her job and her dream to do something important with her life.

Now she was sitting in the car, just 200 meters from what it could have been a turning point in her life. She looked up at matt, trying to collect all her courage.

"Ok. Let's go." finally she open the door and stepped outside.

"I think I'm ready. I call you when I'm done. Bye love" she kissed him with a fast but soft kiss.

"Good luck, B!" he replied starring at her blue eyes. He was so in love with that girl. He really wanted her to get that job, he really wanted her to be happy.

Actually he had big plans. They had been together for 3 years, but it took only one year for him to be sure that that dancer was the right person, the love of his life. He just loved everything about her, her smile, the passion that she put in everything she was doing, the way she made he feel, the way they made love. Just everything. That was why he wanted to marry her, he was just waiting for the right moment, plus they were young, and she was still trying to build a career. That was why he wanted her to get that job so badly.

While he was thinking about his probable life with Brittany, she was already got inside the building.

Brittany walked through the hall of the building till the reception. She managed to get registerd very fast by a very pleasant and helpful lady.

"Here you are." the lady gave her temporary ID badge and then added "You can follow me please."

She was taken in a waiting room full of young and beautiful girls like her.

Brittany sat on the floor, the chairs were already taken, and started making some stretching exercises just to cool off the tension.

She could feel all the other people starring at her, wondering why she was there. She told herself to be calm, that she was ready, she knew the choreography by heart.

Luckily and unexpectedly after 10 minutes an all-dress up woman entered in the room calling her name "Brittany Welsh".

"Here I'm" Brittany stood up quicly.

It was still weird to be called that way. She had to change her last name from Pierce to Welsh 4four years ago. She had been a victim of stalking by a guy when she was attending some dance courses at the first year of college. The police suggested her to change the last name to cut all the possible bridges with the stalker. Brittany wasn't sad about changing her last name, she saw it as a way to start over, a new name, a new life she had thought at the time.

The last year of high school hadn't been very easy for her, and then the stalker experience had ruined her life. That was why after all that pain she had decided that the last name change was her turning point. She wanted so bad to be happy again and step by step she had managed to get her life back.

She finished her first year at college and then she moved to LA to attend other art and dance schools. Then she started meeting new people, new friends and then Matt happened.

She followed the woman through a narrow corridor trying to calm down, but the anxiety was growing step by step. She was aware of her talent, she knew that she was born to dance, but she was afraid of fainting at some point. She hated herself for being so emotional, but she was like that.

She was taken on the stage of a small auditorium. Three men were sat down watching at her.

As she stepped on the stage she immediately felt unsecure but she tried to push that feeling away with a big smile while saying "Good afternoon".

The woman that took her there said "This is Brittany Welsh" and then she left..

For 10 seconds Brittany stood up in the middle of the stage without saying anything. Then one of the three man, the older one asked .

" So, why are you here Mss Welsh?"

" Oh, well, because I didn't have anything to do." She thought in a sarcastic way.

Brittany smiled, that question was so stupid and pointless.

"To get a job" she replied trying to seem very self confident.

"Really? That's a brave thing to say. But unfortunately I'm obliged to remember to you that you don't have the job yet"

"Well, let's just say that I believe in what I'm doing" Brittany said smiling. She was terrified but she decided to keep on playing the part of the brave, fearless girl.

"Ok, then. I'm very interested in what you got Miss Welsh"

In that moment another men stepped into the conversation .

"Even if it is very funny to listen to this, can I ask you one thing?" the men don't even wait for her answer "Why are you here?"

Brittany looked up at him with a wondering expression on her face.

"But this time I would like you to answer with your heart. Please, let us know the truth"

Brittany looked down, confused, trying to think of another effective answer but her mind was empty. Then she smiled and nodded "Ok, the truth" she thought.

"Well, it is true that I'm here for this job of course. You know, I've been dancing for my entire life, since I was a little girl. Dancing is my passion, is my way of having fun and express my emotion, is part of who I am. But I have to admit that now I'm here because I hope to transform my big passion, my hobby in a real job. I've just finished my last year at college, so it's now or never, you know?"

The men didn't seem to react at what she said

"I see. Well, thank you and good luck "

"Thank you"

Ten seconds passed and then the music started playing and Brittany did what she could do best. She danced. the performance lasted 5 minutes and covered different kind of dance from hiphop, jazz to some steps of classic and afro dance. She didn't even realized that she had managed to remember the whole choreography when the music stopped.

The three judges seemed pleased with her performance and she had that big smile on her face that meant only one thing: she had enjoyed doing that, and she hope those three men had noticed it.

"Well, thank you Miss Welsh. We'll let you know"

"Thank to you." she said while she was leaving the stage.

The woman, Lauren, took her to the waiting room and told her

"We'll call you in a week to let you know the result of the audition .Thank you for coming, it was a pleasure to have you here" she shook her hand and then she went to call another dancer.

Brittany took all her stuff and got out of the building. She looked at her watch. Gosh, that audition lasted only half an hour. Everything happened so fast. She took her cell phone and called Matt.

"Hey, I'm done"

"Oh, that was fast. How was it? You seems, I don't know…confused"

"No no...I think I did great, or at least good, or... I don't know actually. They didn't tell me anything." she sighed " Listen, I'm freaking out a bit. Can you come here and pick me up please?"

"I'm already on my way babe. Love you" and then he hung up.

_Brittany and Matt's apartment – 5 days later_

The hot water was making her feeling better after the evening wok out at the gym. Brittany was finally taking a long shower after that day. The music on the radio was playing, Matt was in the kitchen making dinner, pizza she was hoping and she was relaxing. She was feeling good, tired but happy. The hot water was like a soft massage for her hurting muscles.

After a while she turned off the water and got out of the shower box. She looked at herself in the mirror. She smiled.

"Hey sexy" she told herself.

She took a jar of expensive cream and started massaging her cheeks.

Then suddenly she stopped. Starred at herself in the mirror with a confused expression.

What the hell ...

_Oh, mirror in the sky, what is love?_

_Can the child within my heart rise above?_

_Can i sail through the changing ocean tides?_

_Can i handle the seasons of my life? _

She instinctively turned off the radio and sat waiting for her brain to start working again. In that moment Matt entered in the bathroom. "Perfect timing" she thought.

"Hey babe, the pizza is ready."He instantly stopped on the door looking at her. " Are you okay?"

She seemed upset, that was weird. He had left her happy some minutes before, and only a shower had happened in that meanwhile, so what was wrong.

"Hey love, I'm fine. I'll be ready in ten seconds. " She smiled at him, but he could tell that it was a fake smile, just to make him to go out without asking anymore questions.

"Oh,Ok." and then he closed the door confused. Maybe she was just afraid of the result of the audition, the thought. they hadn't heard from Stephan yet, and maybe she was starting freaking out.

After the door was closed Brittany's brain started working again.

"What the hell was that?" she thought.

She hadn't listened to that song for ages. It was just a normal reaction to a song that had meant so much in the past. That didn't mean anything anymore. She wasn't that person anymore. She wasn't with that person anymore.

She stopped, all the past experiences came at her mind. Wonderful thoughts, amazing moments, she smiled angain overcame by the emotions, but then she remembered also the day that changed everything. That awful day, one of the last days she saw her.

"Oh come on, dummy. It's just the past, stop being so emotional" she told herself in her mind.

Yes, it was the past. But every time she was thinking about that day and the following year she couldn't not to feel a little bit of pain in her heart. But now she was ok, some great happy things had happened to her since then and Matt was one of them, the most important one. She was so in love with that guy. He was so sweet and nice to her, she realized again how lucky she was of having him in her life. And while she was convinging herself that her life was better now that in high school, Matt happened to her again.

She heard him knocking on the door.

"Honey, I'm ready for your pizza. Did I ever tell you how happy I'm with the fact that you can cook?" she screamed opening the door.

"No Britt, there's someone on the phone for you" pause

"I think you should really take this" he added

Brittany took her phone, looked up at him. Matt nodded at her, as he wanted to give her ourage. She didn't say anything and closed the door again. She took a deep breath.

"Hello, this is Brittany"

"Hello Miss Welsh, I'm Lauren from the WB record, I'm sorry for bothering you so late in the evening" pause, a very long one.

"Oh, do not worry. You're not bothering me at all" she assured.

Brittany was about to faint, her heart was beating so fast and she could barely speak.

"Well, I was calling you because I've just heard the producers. They want you in the project"

She died. She tried not to scream, it was really hard to maintain a certain behavior and to say something appropriate.

"oh oh. that's wonderful. thank you!" she said shaking "I'm very excited about that!" she added

"Don't thank me. I'm very happy for you too, but it is going to be a very long journey and this is just the start " Lauren waited a second to keep on speaking as she wanted to give Brittany the time to realize the first part of the sentence. " We want you to come at the studio tomorrow morning so that you can meet the rest of the dance crew, we can explain to you the terms of your contract and you can decide whether or not to accept it. Oh, and before I forgot, you'll meet the star of course"

"Oh, that sounds amazing. Can I know his name at least?" she asked with an ironic tone.

"Not yet, you know for privacy reason. The only think I could tell you is that tomorrow you will meet _her_, and _her _name too. Good night Miss Welsh."

Brittany hang up the phone and at the same time Matt got into the bathroom.

She looked up at him and in a whisper she said "I made it!"


	2. Chapter 2

_WB Record meeting room - The following day_

The room was full of people talking about future plans, budgets, Marketing strategies. she couldn't get it anymore, She was so tired of that meeting. she had been there for the past two hours. the power point presentation was going on and the project manager was explaining all the future plans of the entire music project. Her project.

She started drawing smiles on her notebook to try to stay awake and not to fall asleep, all that was so boring. She yawned a couple of times.

"Are you still with us Miss Lopez?" The manger asked with his cocky and annoying voice.

That question shook her up a bit. She slowly finished drawing her last smile, looked up at the men in the suit with a very bad look.

"Well, Richard if you at least try to be a little less boring..." she didn't even finish the sentence, there was no need.

She snorted again .

"Oh, come on, I already know this plan and this project by heart. Do you want to know why?"

She starred at everybody's faces in just two seconds, then she jumped up.

"Because it's MY project, I've been working on it for the past two years guys !We are finally ready. I do not need to hear anymore plans and suggestions, what I really need is to start doing something about it!"she said, almost screamed.

"But, Santana this was supposed to be our last meeting" Lauren told her, as she wanted to suggest to her to calm down.

"Ok, Lauren. I know, I'm sorry. But at least let's give this meeting a sense. I don't need to hear anymore the dates of the tour or the opening photos or commercials or whatever. We have already covered that part." She seemed a little bit mad, but she was only bored and she hope to close that meeting in the next ten minutes.

"I've heard from you Lauren that we have finally chosen the dance crew and the choreographers."

"Yes, that is correct. Indeed they're signing up their contracts right now. "

"Well, can we start from that? Tell us who they are."

"Yes, of course. The choreographers are Gil, who you already know and then we chose another girl Anna Ramirez, she's Latina as you and you will love her dance moves."

Santana nodded annoyed. The fact that Ana had Latin origin didn't imply that she was great at dancing or at teaching, but she decided not to say anything about that.

"And what about the dancers?"

"We chose two different groups of them, the background and the standing one"

"Ok, it make sense. Describe me the standing one"

Lauren quickly looked at her notes. "Ehmm..okay. We have four guys and two girls"

"Aha."

In Santana's vocabulary that meant " Go on"

"The guys are a breaker Chris, two hip hop dancers Jake and Elias, who's from Italy and then we chose a salsa dancer, Fernando who also happened to be very good in other modern styles." Santana didn't say a word about that since the choices seemed great so far.

"Then we have two girls, they were outstanding and very good at many styles, sexy and young"

That seems interesting too. She was starting to say something about that. "Ok, it seems.."

"Oh sorry their name are Vanessa and Brittany."

The last word made her heart explode. "What have you just said?"

"I was still speaking about the dancers."

"Yeah, what's the last girl's name again?" She asked, Everyone was looking at her.

"Brittany, Brittany Welsh" Lauren replied quickly and a bit confused of what was going on.

Santana sighed. What the hell was she hoping for?

"Why?" Lauren added bravely.

Santana disappointed threw the pencil on the notebook.

"Nothing, doesn't mind"

She stood up. "Thank you guys. I'll be in the auditorium waiting for them." and she left the meeting room upset and still confused.

_Two floors below - Meantime_

The first hour had been amazing. She was taken into a room with the other dancers, they all seemed nice guys. There they were divided in two different groups. Her group was driven into a little meeting room with a girl, Ana waiting for them. She was very young and beautiful.

"Hi guys, I'm Ana. I was chose to be you choreographer. You'll be working with me and with another men, Gil who's in the other room with the other group"

She seemed very nice, self confident, latin features and wonderful body.

"You guys were selected to be part of the small group of the outstanding dancers. You all managed to impress the producers and so they want to up light your skills and we hope this will be a great deal both for you and for us."

Some guys started giggling and Brittany just smiled, but inside she was in the heaven.

"I was told to give you your contract. You have half an hour to read it and to decide whether to accept it or not. Just a reminder and a piece of advice, out there, there are people lining for this, so don't be afraid and take the chance. This is going to be great."

Brittany took her contract, got out of the room and sat on the floor and immediately started reading it. She could believed it. It was a dream, everything seemed so perfect the pay was amazing, but that was the last thing she was interested in. The contract lasted one year and included different kind of works. two music videos, a world tour, and some live performances. That was everything she had always dreamt of. Of course there were some clauses and obligations. Once she had signed for the contract she couldn't leave the project, or at least she could but she had to pay a fine for breaking the contract. She couldn't have any love relationship with other colleagues. That really didn't matter since she was happily living with Matt. That was a real dream. After 15 minutes she signed the contract and gave it to Ana.

"I don't really need 30 minutes." she told her smiling

Ana smiled to her back

"I'm Brittany by the way"

"I know. I guess you really went to the audition to get the job" she said smiling back at her.

"Well, I wasn't really believing in what I was saying at the moment. But let's say I'm feeling like the luckiest girl in the world."

"No, you weren't lucky, you did really good. I'm looking forward to working with all of you. you really are a wonderful group."

"Me too!"

After 20 minutes all the other dancers had returned their signed contract.

"Well, I'm finally able to say that. Welcome to the WB guys. You'll have a great time here, I'm sure about that. Well, we have a really hard schedule for today. So let's get started " she said lapping her hands.

The guys replied with come whoa whoa.

"I also know that our big future star is willing to meet me and you guys. It'll be quick, then we can start organizing some stuff" she explained

Finally. Brittany was so looking forward to meeting the woman, the star as anyone was calling her. She will work with her for a year, she hoped her to be a nice person and not just a bitch, craving for fame a success.

"Follow me in the auditorium" she said as she was getting out of the meeting room.

"Ok, Brit. Your dream starts here" Brittany thought following the rest of the group.


	3. Chapter 3

_WB auditorium – Few minutes later_

Brittany was in the back rows then the group entered on the stage. The same stage where she got the job. In front of her there where the other group of dancer, they were arranged in circle around one person. The star. Her heart started beating so fast. She thought in her head of a good way to say hello.

"Hi, nice to meet you! Oh come on that's so boring. Hi I finally meet you! No, that sucks".

While thinking and walking towards the group she saw a older men."Oh, that must be Gil, the other choreographer."They were still walking towards the group.

Santana was satisfied by the other group of dancers. They were all boys, very good looking, same height and weight, that was perfect for all the kind of performances. Plus they seemed very nice guys and they also seemed to like her. She knew they were trying to impress her but for once she wasn't annoyed by all those guys surrounding her and speaking nicely to her. She was still waiting for the other group to come, that was the very important one. She was hoping that the other six dancers introduced in the meeting would be really good, professionals and nice too. They, she and her staff, were at the turning point. No mistake were allowed anymore, no distractions, they were finally at the point where everything was about to get started. No more plans, just actions.

She finally saw, behind the head of one guys, a nice latin girl entering on the stage followed by a group of undefined people. "That must be Ana" she thought. "She's nice".

Santana softly moved aside the guy in front of her to better see who was coming.

While walking toward the group of people that was starring at them Ana said "Hey, we're finally here. Let me introduce you guys the other dancers".

In that moment one guys stepped aside so Brittany could see through the group that was opening.

And it was when she saw her.

Instantly she froze. She couldn't moved anymore. That was really a dream, she couldn't be awake. That must have been a joke of her mind, it couldn't be happening.

Santana Lopez was standing in the middle of the stage ,she was gorgeous in a blue short daily dress. She was as beautiful as she could remember . All the emotions, all the things she had tried so hard to forget and overcome came back in just one second. She couldn't move at all. She was paralyzed by that view. She felt crushed by the weight of all the memories.

Santana looked at the latin girl while she was introducing herself and the rest of the group. She had a wonderful smile.

"She's really cute." She thought "Oh come on! Stop it. You're going to work with her for the rest of the year, you don't have time for that!"

She smiled back and she said "Oh, finally. Welcome guys I'm so excited to have you.."

She stopped, something had caught her attention, not something, someone. A girl had stopped behind the group.

She squeezed her eyes as she could not see very well. At first she thought to have a nervous breakdown, but then she realized. That girl was in the same situation, she was starring at her as she had just saw a ghost.

All she could say or think was "Oh my god, Brit.."

She was still looking at her when Santana saw her. They looked at each other, deeply into the soul. Santana recognized her immediately. They starred at each others for what was just a second but seemed to be a day.

Then Brittany's brain started slowing to work again, with a very hard effort she managed to push away all the emotions and the feeling and start walking towards her.

"What am I going to say now?"

And she started remembering again. Santana left her, that awful day, when she was visiting her from college. She was still in the high school, she knew they were young but that day, that moment was very hard for her. Hearing her best friend, her love leaving her was like the world fell apart. She couldn't believe that the person she trusted most could have abandoned her that way.

After that day they hadn't reunited anymore. That day changed everything in their relationship. Santana had texted her sometimes and after a while she stopped answering because hearing from her was too painful. She had deal with the fact that she wasn't there anymore, she had to overcome everything, she couldn't have lived forever in that limbo. It had taken her a year to get through everything. The trauma of being left alone and not being with her anymore was immense. That day she had not only lost her love but also her best friend.

However after the storm she started living again, more mature, self confident and she had become the woman she wanted to be.

"Oh come on Brit, she left you ages ago. You are over it now, you are with another guy and you have this amazing opportunity. Don't screw it up!" she told herself as she got in front of her.

As she realized Brittany was standing twenty meters from her, she almost fainted. She couldn't feel anything or think of anything. She just stood up as an idiot, looking at her as she was starting moving towards her. She was amazing, wonderful hairs as usual. While she was working Santana could not help but notice her gorgeous legs. Suddenly she got distracted by the another dancer introducing himself, but she was still checking Brittany while she was handshaking and smiling.

In a few eternal seconds Brittany was standing in front of her. They look at each other, deeply in the eyes. Santana felt a shiver running up her back. She didn't know what to say. Brittany smiled at her, she was again overwhelmed by the emotions.

That smile. "Oh, her smile"

All the cells in her body were screaming "oh my god".

And then Brittany said "Hi, I'm Brittany Welsh. Nnice to meet you"

Santana wasn't expecting that at all. She stood in front of her. No words where coming out of the mouth, then she forced herself to say "Nice to meet you too"

Brittany took her hand for the handshake. They were still looking at each other. No one in that room had a clue of what was going on, but the situation was unsustainable for both of them.

Luckily Gil said "Well now that we made all the presentations, we can leave Miss Lopez alone and start organizing our future work"

Santana wanted to hug him for breaking that silence but she had absolutely to speak to Brittany in private. She couldn't wait for the day to be over, she wanted to tell her so many things but most of all she wanted to asked her why she pretended not to know her. In that moment she was feeling such a weight on her chest. But on the other hand she didn't want to blow their cover, she was sure that Brittany had her reasons so she didn't want to ruin anything.

"Thank you Gil. I'm really pleased to have finally met you guys" she looked at Brittany but she wasn't looking at her. "I really would like to know you better, since we'll have to work together for an entire year. So how about some private meeting starting now?" she said.

And she got Brittany's attention, she looked at her with a confused and scary expression.

"What a nice idea" Ana said.

"What the hell was she doing" Brittany thought. Then she smiled inside, Santana was always the same person. She always found a way to obtain what she wanted, and in that moment Brittany could feel her desire of speaking with her.

Santana started speaking again, every word was like a soft pain, a soft reminder of her past love.

"Ok, it is set then. I'll be in the meeting room on the second floor waiting for you and since we all are very polite I'll start with the girls."

Brittany smiled again "Yes, you polite. Please." She thought.

"Oh and guys, I'm really really happy of all of this. I just want to tell you that from now on, if you have any doubts any question or if you just want to talk I'm here. We are going to face this adventure together! So from now on I'm so on your side." She stopped from a second "Proudly so."

And Brittany died again.


	4. Chapter 4

_Guys! i've just uploaded another chapter of this fanfict. since it's my firt one i hope you enjoy it and thank you for the reviews so far!_

* * *

_Second floor of WB building – Twenty minutes later_

Santana couldn't take it anymore. The first meeting had been with Vanessa one of the two female dancers. She was a very nice girl and under normal circumstances she could have been interested in her. She was very beautiful, Italian features, even though she was from Dallas, and friendly too. She had introduced herself and had explained her past experiences as a dancer. Santana wasn't able to listen to her, she tried to pretend that she was interested in what she was saying but she wasn't at all. She could think of only one person, Brittany.

That couldn't be happening. She kept on saying in her mind that Brittany was there, in the same building, probably freaking out as she was. That was like a life joke. She had been working so hard on her project, she managed to sign the contract with the WB, she managed to have her music album produced and she was about to launch it. She had spend the previous years studying and planning all the correct moves, trying to foresee all the possible problems and obstacles she would have to overcome or to face. But that, she wasn't ready at all for her to jump back into her life.

Leaving Brittany was one of the most painful thing she had ever done even if she knew that at the time it was the right thing to do. The first two years at college had been very unpleasant because she couldn't take her out of her mind. After few months from the "unofficial break up" Brittany stopped answering her texts and emails and she had to accept the fact that she was gone, that she probably had moved on. Living without her, her smile and her perfume was a daily torture but the most painful thing was not being there for her. She had waken up so many times in the middle of the night thinking about her, wondering what she was doing and struggling herself for not being there with her. She had heard from Tina that Brittany had managed to graduate with quite good marks and that had been a very big surprise for her; she had felt so proud of Brittany but also very sad because she knew that she couldn't go to the graduation party, she knew that going back to her would have been wrong for both of them. And so what began as a torture became the normal life, and she slowly got used to live without her but just because she wasn't with her anymore. Meeting her now was like a blast from the past, a past full of good and pleasant memories.

After Brittany she had experienced brief and meaningless relationships with other people, few guys and some girls, but everything or everyone she was trying had felt different, wrong or unsatisfying. Being with guys wasn't her nature, during the second year at college she had tried to date a bunch of them but it was awkward, event the sex hadn't been really good, so she had decided to give other girls a chance. Dating girls wasn't that bad, she knew she was attracted by them, but the real and not so easy to overcome problem was that none of them was Brittany. She found herself so many times living relationships during which she had compared the girl she was dating with Brittany and no one had never got any close to her first and only love. Then she had decided to work hard on her life, on her dream of becoming an important singer, so she had stopped trying to find her new Brittany and started dating random hot girls.

When Vanessa had finally left she was very nervous and excited but after few minutes Ana came in.

"Hi Santana, Brittany had to make a phone call so I stepped in" she explained.

She tried to hide her disappointment and started another meeting.

_Two floors below – Same time_

Brittany was in the main hall of the WB building with her cell phone in her hand. She was ready to meet Santana in private but then when Vanessa came to call her she had freaked out and she pretended to have to call someone. So there she was, standing alone with her thoughts and she started speaking to herself.

"Ok, let's face it, you have a very bad luck. You managed to get the job of your dreams and who is the only person that can determine the success of it? SANTANA, your ex-girlfriend! The only person that has ever broken you heart. That is illogical! And damn, why does she have to be that hot! Why hasn't she gained like a hundred pounds?! Ok ok, Brittany! Focus! You'll meet her, in ten minutes. What am I supposed to say? Oh hi Santana, you look great, how were the past five years of your life? Oh and by the way thank you for dumping me!" she breathed deeply trying to gain again the control of her body. She started walking in circle.

"Ok, so face it, you're stuck with her. You'll have to work with her, you can't screw it up. It can be easy, you just have to go inside that meeting room, tell her that you're happy to see her, that she looks great, yeah, that's a good point, you know she loves compliments, and that you can work with her as long as she doesn't cause any problems. Come on you're not in love with her anymore, you are with Matt. Yes, I love him very much, so it won't be hard to be colleague with her. Plus who said that she is still in love with me, five years have passed, she is with someone else, for sure."

She realized she was acting like she was trying to convince herself of that she was saying.

"Oh crap, who am I fooling around? I know her, that's the problem. She can be a total bitch, she can make me feel uncomfortable anytime she wants, she knows she has always had this power on me. Yes ok, but you've grown up, you're not the silly, stupid girl that was following her anymore. You can do it! You just have to speak to her as a mature person, explaining that you're with someone else, that you're happy now and that the only thing you want to do is to work in peace as two professionals". She nodded convinced.

She pressed the speed dial 4 on the cell.

"Hi Brit. How is it going" Matt said

"Well, I'm on break. I just wanted to say to you that I love you."

"Oh honey, me too. Have a great day"

"Bye" and she hung up.

She turned herself and so Vanessa again. "hey Brittany, are you done? Santana is waiting for you"

With those words all the certainty she had gained on those minutes vanished away.

"On my way."

When the door handle moved Santana's heart started beating more faster, if it was even possible. She was about to have an heart attack, she could feel it. The door opened and Brittany got into the room. They starred at each other for a second.

"Hey." Brittany told her.

"Hi" she replied. Gosh, why was it so difficult? "Please, seat." She added pointing at the chair in front of her.

"Thank you." Brittany sat leaning her elbow on the table.

"You look good" she told Santana.

"You too, Brit" she replied with a sweet voice.

That "Birt" made Brittany shake a bit.

The tension in the room was perceptible.

Santana wanted to say so many things but she didn't know where to start.

"Ok, this is crazy." She said as she wanted to get rid of a weight.

Brittany smiled a bit. "I know! I almost fainted when I saw you on that stage."

They smiled at each other.

"Britt.."

Oh my god, that "Britt" again.

"I know" she said, not giving to Santana the time to keep on speaking "I would like to say to so many things too, but I don't really know where to start."

The sat in the silence for some seconds, looking down.

"So what are we going to do now?" Santana asked

She didn't know what she wanted.

"I guess the only possible answer is that you sing and I dance" Brittany said

"Like old times"

Brittany smiled. "Yeah, just like old times."

"Do you think we can really do that? I mean behaving like nothing happened?"

"It's the only thing we can do. Face it Santana, we are stuck together in this project."

"I know, but it's difficult. I'm feeling like I don't know you anymore"

"That's correct. You don't know me anymore, I'm sorry. I'm a completely different person now"

Santana could not believe those words. Something wasn't right. Brittany was the same old one, sweat, beautiful but something had changed to. She was more mature, in a bad way. She remembered her living in her fantasy world all the time, always being so happy, sweet and innocent.

She was different now, serious, focused but sad.

" I see" she said disappointed.

"Listen, I know we haven't seen each other for ages, but you were important to me." She kept on speaking, Brittany couldn't take it anymore. It was very hard for her to stay focused and not to jump on the other side of the table to hug her.

"I just want to know what happened to you? Where did my Brittany go?" she asked.

Brittany was feeling so many emotions all at once, happiness for seeing her again, pain for having been apart all that time but most of all anger.

"Santana please stop." She told her with a very serious voice. Santana looked up at her, with no words, afraid of what would have happened in the following seconds.

" You really don't get it. You're still the same selfish and immature girl. Do you really want to know what happened? YOU! I was doing okay before you came into my life. You know how does it feel to be left by the person you love most? No, of course you don't. who did ever leave you?!" she was speaking very loud almost screaming.

"It wasn't easy for me either, you know that!?" Santana tried to reply.

"Oh please." She was furious. "What were you expecting from this meeting? Me saying that I was okay and happy of working with you? No, not at all. I was having the perfect life before you managed to ruin it again"

That was enough for Santana. "Oh I'm so sorry for having ruined you perfect life without me! See? Leaving you was not a bad thing at all, you seem happy now! You're probably married with a stupid guy who's cooking you eggs for breakfast, or is it still a hard concept to understand for you?"

How could she remember about the breakfast thing?

"Married? What are you talking about?"

"Your last name, Welsh."

"I'm not married, it's a long story, and it's not of your business."

Even though they were fighting Santana was in some way relieved by the fact that Brittany wasn't married but she couldn't realized it very well since they were still screaming at each other.

"Damn, she's so stubborn sometimes" she thought.

"However I can't understand why you're not happy to see me. Ok I was shocked when you entered in the stage but then I felt happy to start this project with you. You were my best friend, you'll always be my first love, I think you're still the person that knows me best." She said.

"BECAUSE YOU BROKE MY HEART! Seeing you just reminds me of those painful moments!"

Santana noticed that Brittany had her eyes full of tears, that image broke her heart too.

They stared at each other, both sad and upset. Then Brittany run out of the meeting room without saying a word.

Santana stayed there, heartbroken. She started crying in silence. She was feeling really bad because she was understand all the pain Brittany was talking about. She was hating herself for hurting Brittany that much, but at the time leaving her seemed the right thing to do.

Maybe, her being friend again, was just something that wasn't meant to be.

_Brittany and Matt's apartment – Later that night_

That was first day had been awful. After the tragic meeting Brittany had to calm down, she was so upset and sad too. She had no time to think about the fight with Santana because Ana called her in the auditorium. They spend the rest of the day talking about the choreography, the workout, the diet they had to follow and planning all the future works. The schedule was hard but seemed very interesting. Luckily she didn't have to see Santana during the first days, so she could think of a way to make things work. After the afternoon workout, she went out to have dinner with the other dancers. They were all very nice people, but she couldn't be so sympathetic because she was feeling still upset from the fight.

She arrived back home very late, Matt was already asleep. She decided to take a shower just to relax a bit and to wash off the bad feeling.

She came out on the little balcony, looking at the stars in the sky. She wasn't feeling good, she was still upset, not because she was still mad at Santana but because she was feeling a sense of guilt. She had been very mean and that wasn't her, Santana was right, but seeing her again made her remembered all the bad moments she went through.

She took her cell phone, luckily Gil had given them their private numbers and the number of Santana and Lauren. They had advised to use those numbers just in case of emergencies and not to annoy the "star" and the manager Lauren.

"who cares" Brittany thought dialing Santana's number.

She was wondering if she was still awake when Santana picked up.

"Hello?"

"Hi, it's me, Britt."

No answer.

"I'm sorry about today."

Still no answer.

"San?"

"Ok, Brittany. Do not worry. It is okay." She seemed upset.

"Look really, I didn't mean to hurt you. It was really unexpected to see you today."

"I get it, I really do."

Brittany was started speaking again but Santana hadn't finished.

"Today I realized that I've never told you how sorry I'm for hurting you that much. I didn't mean to. I hope you knew that."

"I knew, that was why it was so painful. It was very hard for me to hate you."

"I just want you to know that it hadn't been easy for me either."

"I know."

"Ok, so…" she was afraid of saying something that could have upset Brittany once again.

"So, I guess I'll see you tomorrow at the studios."

"I guess so. Thank you for the call."

"You're welcome." She was about to hang up.

"Oh, and Santana. I got over the breakfast thing, I realized that if you have eggs in the evening you can just call it dinner."

Santana laughed . "Good night Britt."

Brittany hung up.

The day hadn't gone as she was expecting but she was confident about the future.


	5. Chapter 5

_The WB auditorium – The following day_

Santana was so upset. She had decided to have an early workout but it wasn't going any good. She had to memorize a choreography that Gil had taught her the previous day. It was a tango that she would have to perform with Fernando sooner or later.

She wasn't good enough, the steps were very difficult and she was so afraid of disappointing everyone.

She was sitting and thinking about them when suddenly someone stepped into the stage. She looked up, it was still early for the other dancers to be there.

It was Brittany.

"Oh, hi Santana. I was expecting no one to be here. I'm sorry." She told her when she saw her.

"Hey Britt. You arrived early. I was just trying some steps."

She smiled. "Always working hard. That's you."

"Yeah, but I wish I could have better results." She replied annoyed.

"Why?"  
She laughed. "I simply suck at it"

"Well, do I have to remember to you that I'm trying to become a professional dancer. I can help you." Then she added "Plus I arrived earlier to stretch a bit, so it's okay."

"Are you sure? "

That was so sweet. Brittany wanted to help her to improve her moves.

"What do you have to learn?"

"It's a tango."

"Ehm are you aware that the tango is something that you have to perform with another person?"

"Aha. I'm not that stupid, but I'm just embarrassed. I really suck at it. I don't know maybe it is the right style for me." She said. "I feel awkward, not sexy."

Brittany smiled. "Oh come on, you? Not sexy? Impossible!"

Santana blushed and smiled.

"Come on" Brittany said taking her by the hand. "I'll teach you"

She took her in her arms, put her hand around her waist. They were so close. Santana could feel the warmth of Brittany's body. She was starting losing control. "Santana, focus!" she thought.

Brittany started dancing. "Just follow me ok?" she asked.

Santana nodded a little bit looking down, afraid that if she had looked in Brittany's eyes she would have done something stupid.

"Ok good. It's all about timing. Are you feeling it?" Brittany asked while she was making Santana tripping around the stage.

"Definitely" she said with a sexy voice that made Brittany tremble a bit.

"Ok, you're doing fine. And one, two three."

Santana suddenly stopped. "Oh come on, don't you see. I suck!" she complaint.

"Well, you follow the steps in the correct way. Just try to have more fun, just try to let you go, to be a little more.." she stopped.

"Sexy?"

"Yes." She said afraid of hurting Santana's feelings.

"I don't know how to do that."

"Yes you do." She touched her face making her looked at Brittany. "Remember your past performances? When you performed "I kissed a girl" you were so sexy"

"It was different, I was playing a part back then."

"Ok so just try to pretend you badly want to hook up with your dance partner then"

Santana laughed again. "Ok I think I can do that"

She had Brittany holding her, wishing to have sex with her wasn't hard at all.

"Let's try this again"

They started dancing again. Santana was looking directly at Brittany, who was staring at her too. They were so close, hugging each other. Santana could feel Brittany's chest pushing against hers. The wish of being with her suddenly started becoming bigger and bigger and as the music was playing and they were dancing she realized how much she wanted her.

Brittany's body was amazing. She could feel that Brittany was enjoying the moment too since her hands where touching her body in different parts and gently conducting her through the stage.

Plus the music, the steps and the moves were not helping. Santana tried her best to stay focused just one the choreography but Brittany being that close to her was too much for her to take.

The steps went on and suddenly Brittany made her do a casche, but she couldn't keep her and they fell.

"Oh my god I'm so sorry. Are you okay?" Brittany asked Santana.

She didn't even reply but started laughing so hard, so Brittany started laughing too. When she stopped Santana realized that Brittany was very close to her, almost on top of her. They looked into each other eyes then Santana couldn't keep herself anymore. She moved towards her, Brittany didn't move and she kissed her. She started with a soft, not aggressive kiss to see Brittany's reaction. Brittany immediately pulled back, she looked at her, smiled and then she kissed her again. Santana wasn't expecting that but she enjoyed it from the beginning. What started as a soft kissed it became something more aggressive, passionate, Brittany was practically on top of her. Santana was tasting the moment and her too, she started moving her hands all around Brittany's body and so did Britt. She could feel Brittany's body on hers, she was so enjoying that.

Then, suddenly, something was weird.

_You can't always have what you want._

What was that? Suddenly the latin music had stopped and this song, that she knew very well, was playing.

Santana woke up with a start, confused. She turned her head towards the bedside table, she stretched to reach and turn off her phone. She cursed herself for having chosen that song as her alarm.

She sat on the bed, shook her head as she was trying to convinced herself that it was just a dream.

What the hell had happened? If seeing Brittany again only for one day had caused that dream she could only imagine the effect that working with her for an entire year would have on her.

She had to take herself out of her mind or at least trying to work with her without feeling weird. She shook her head again, there was only one big problem: she realized how disappointed she was when she found out that it was only a dream.

* * *

Sorry guys! don't hate me! i will get better, and real:)


	6. Chapter 6

_The WB building – 5__th__ of April_

Brittany was late as usual, she definitely had a problem with her watch. She had been late the whole week, but she managed to make up for it. She was very happy about her dance lessons and the rehearsals with the guys. Everyone was loving her for the way she was. Dancing for the whole day was making her happier and happier so she could transmit it to the others. The previous days had been very easy and enjoyable, she attended all the dance classed without no problems and she linked very well with all the other guys. They were very nice and friendly, it was easy for her to talk and to enjoy being with them. Plus the choreographies were very challenging and exciting and they all had to work very hard in order t succeed in them.

She also didn't have the chance to see Santana again, the day after their meeting Lauren had announced that Santana had to go to home for a couple of day and that she would have come back the following week. That was also the reason why she enjoyed that week so much, not seeing her again made her to relax and to concentrate only on the dancing and the team workouts. In her heart she hope that everything was ok for Santana, but she also was a little bit relieved to know that she would have had an entire week for herself, without Santana there.

Meeting her had been suck an emotional shock and she really needed some time to recover from that.

She arrived running in front of the entrance of the WB building, she checked her watch. Damn she was really late. She was about to get into the building when she heard the noise of a car coming. She stopped and looked back. She saw a gorgeous black Audi A5 approaching the entrance, she decided to wait until the car had stopped to see who was in it, even if she already had a foreboding.

In five second the car stopped, almost in front of her and Santana got out. She looked amazing, she was wearing tight black jeans, black leather high heels and a with shirt. She jumped off the car very quickly saying "Thank you so much!" she seemed in a hurry too.

She freeze when she found herself practically face to face with her.

"Oh, hi" she said unprepared.

"Hi Santana, welcome back." Brittany told her.

"Thank you. I'm sorry for practically running into you but I'm really late. I was supposed to be her twenty minutes ago." She checked her "Actually, you were supposed to arrive twenty minutes ago too"

Brittany smiled at her. "You know I'm not good at reading the time on my watch."

Santana laughed a bit. "How was your week?"

"Really good actually. The other guys are really amazing, you will love the choreography, and you won't be disappointed by dancing!"

"I know, if the other dancers are as good as I remember you were I'm confident!" she said politely.

"You're too kind" Brittany replied blushing a bit "Plus, I'm much better now" she added with an ironic tone that made San smile.

"And how was the week back home? I hope everything is fine." Brittany asked.

Santana looked at her with a very serious expression. "Oh yes yes. Everything was fine, I just needed some time for myself before getting into this project." Then she stopped as she was wondering whether to go on with the speech or not. "Plus I wanted to give us some time to think and overcome our first meeting. You have to admit that the first day had been a little bit hard and I didn't want you to start with a bad mood."

Brittany was totally understanting her point and was a little bit touched by the fact that Santana seems to have thought about her own good.

"San, thank you, but you don't have to worry about me anymore. I'm totally fine with the idea of working with you. You have so many things to care about and to deal with you don't really had the worries about me to the list. Really"

She was totally lying, she thought she would have been all right but seeing her again was another emotional shock to her. It was almost impossible to her being next to Santana and just not care about it. That didn't mean that she was still feeling something for her, because she was pretty sure about her feelings for Matt, but she couldn't help to have her heart beating that fast.

Matt, she suddenly realized that Santana had no clue at all that she was dating, or well, living with a guy. She felt the urge to tell her about him, she didn't know the reason but she felt guilty for that. Somehow she was still feeling as she belonged to the girl that was standing in front of her.

"Look Santana I should tell you something." She said without thinking. She instantly regretted about the sentence that came out of her mouth.

"Yes sure. But do you mind telling me in the locker room? We are very late, the other must be waiting for us." She replied.

"Oh sure, no problem."

They hurried up through the corridors that leaded them to the looker room where Brittany had changed for the whole week. She was pretty sure that Santana that her private place where she could dress herself and so she was not sure why she was doing that, changing with her.

When they arrived they Brittany opened her locker and started preparing her dance outfit. She wanted to postpone the moment where she had to undress herself, she started feeling uncomfortable.

Santana had waste no time, she was already without her shirt and she was undoing her jeans.

Oh gosh, Brittany turned herself and stared at the locker so that she didn't have to admire her body.

"So what did you want to tell me?" she asked.

Brittany didn't turn to look her.

"Come on Britt, you can do it. Don't look at her and just tell her."

"Nothing special, you probably won't care about it but I think it's better to be honest since we'll be working together for so much time."

"Aha."

She took a deep breath as she was preparing herself to drop the bomb.

"I'm dating and actually living with a guy right now."

Silence. She wanted to turn but she was afraid of seeing her half naked.

"San?"

"Oh, ok. No problem really. It's your life" then she laughed awkwardly "When we broke up I didn't think that you would have been single for the rest of your life, you know."

Brittany could get her annoyed and uneasy tone.

"Ok, I just wanted you to know that."

She breathed a sigh of relief, she did it. She had just told her about her boyfriend, but somehow she was feeling guilty towards her. She didn't know why, but she always had this inability of hurting her. She had always wanted the best for her and she didn't want Santana to be sad.

She decided to turn to check her expression. She found Santana naked with only her underclothes on.

She had an heart attack. She was amazing, her body, her tanned skin, her muscles.

Santana noticed her admiration look.

"What?"

"Nothing. It's just, I forgot how great you look in your underwear" she replied.

"Brittany! What the hell are you doing? You've just told her that you're living with someone and now you're flirting with her? This is like cheating. Stop it! " she reproached herself.

"Second thoughts? " Santana teased.

Brittany blushed immediately and preferred not to answer. She started undressing herself too, she remembered that also Santana was crazy about her body.

"The best way to defend yourself it to attack right" she thought with she was taking her pants off.

As a matter of fact Santana didn't add anything to the previous provocation, Brittany could see her undressing her with her eyes. She felt good about that.

That moment last for few seconds, but it was load of sexual tension. Santana started dressing herself with a tshirt and Brittany put some fitness pants on. She could feel the Santana's eyes all over her body and even if she tried not to stare at her was found herself a couple of time checking her at her legs. The second time she noticed something that wasn't there five years ago. It was a little tattoo on the left ankle. She squinted to see better what was that. It was the silhouette of an unicorn.

Brittany's heart exploded, but she tried to remain calm.

"Nice tattoo" she commented.

Santana was caught off guard and the only thing she could said was a brief "Thank you."

She quickly put on some pants as she wanted to cover it.

"What does it mean? If I may ask" Brittany insisted, she was loving the fact that for once Santana was feeling uncomfortable.

Santana expression became very serious, almost sad.

"It's a reminder. If you have something special, don't let _her_ go."

And then she left her locker room adding "It will be better to move"

Brittany stood there for some other seconds. She had been such a stupid insisting in that way on her tattoo because she didn't want to hurt no one, especially San. She only wanted to make her feel uncomfortable, but Santana's answer had arrived straight to her heart, and now it was her the one to feel uncomfortable.

"Remember Britt, if you play with the fire, you'll end up burned." She thought before reaching the others in the auditorium.

* * *

Guys thank you for the PM and the reviews. i'm really interested in what you think about it since it's my first fanfic!

and if you have any suggestion don't hesitate to tell me :)


	7. Chapter 7

_The WB auditorium – 30 seconds later_

Santana entered in the auditorium almost running as she wanted to go away from Brittany as fast as she could. The moment they had in the locker room had been pleasant for the first part, when she had the control of the situation, but then the tables had turned and she had found herself in a very uncomfortable situation. She was feeling so upset that Brittany managed to make her say those things, but on the other side she was a little bit satisfied about their flirting moments.

She was aware of the fact that Brittany had just told her that she was living with another guy but she didn't' know why but she wasn't feeling so depressed.

After she had that dream about the two of them kissing in the stage she needed sometime for herself, to think about their reunion and how she could have set the things from this moment on.

Meeting Brittany again made her tremble for some days, and that was the reason why she needed sometime alone, sometime with her mum.

Her mum had been lovely as usual and very sympathetic with her situation. They had talked for hours about her future career, Brittany and her conflicting feelings and at the end the mum had put her up against the wall.

"What exactly do you want?" she had asked.

Santana hadn't answered to that because she was not sure about that either. She knew she was still feeling something for Brittany, but she didn't know if it was just a reminder of their past love or it was something more. On the other hand dealing with her feelings and her doubts was very difficult since Brittany was very rigid and not open to talk about their past relationship. At the end of the week she had decided to live that situation day by day, facing it step by step and focusing mostly on her future.

"I'm sorry guys for being this late. I met Brittany in the locker room, she is on her way." she said.

She knew that no one had the courage to complain about her delay but she wanted to make a good impression on her dance group.

"No problem Miss Lopez" Gil replied

She smiled. "Ok guys, from now on you can call me Santana, really."

"Sorry sorry sorry, I swear it won't happen again" Brittany screamed entering on the stage.

Ana snorted ironically "You said the same thing yesterday."

"I know, don't hate me. I promise I'll try my best tomorrow." Then she made a big smile.

"And she has just been forgiven" Santana thought.

"Ok guys let's get serious here." Gil said "Santana is here today because we want to start working on the choreography and the idea for her first single. We studied the lyric of the song in a very accurate way and we and that guy over there, Mike, who's gonna be the director of the music video, had come up with some ideas. Ana and I have already shown you the 80% of the choreography and Santana had studied her part too." He looked at her and she nodded. "I did my homework" she confirmed.

"We are here today because we want to explain to you the music video and we want to start rehearsing some steps."

All the guys were paying a lot of attention to Gil's word. Finally after days and days of workouts they can know their first real project.

"Mike if you want to explain the guys your idea."

Mike stepped forward. "First of all, let me introduce myself to you guys. I'm Mike Kernell and I will be the director for Santana's first music video. Santana's album was full of very beautiful songs so it was very difficult to pick the first one. We had decided for a pop, energetic song called "Guise". The song is basically divided into two different parts, in the first part Santana describes a funny and sexy situation: she and her friends are clubbing, dancing, having fun, spending a lot of money and picking up girls and boys; in the second part of the song you realize that this is just her dream and that in real life she has to study, to work to pay her college taxes and so on."

Santana decided to interrupt the guy.

"Yeah, sorry Mike, I know that seemes a very stupid idea but I just wanted to point out what real life was to me, always dreaming about parties, fame, dates but I indeed had to work very hard to achieve my dreams, to get to the top. You know?"

"Thank you Santana" Mike said content.

"So I think the video will be mostly divided into two different kind of scenarios, the clubbing, sexy and dreamy one and the other one, the one that describes the real life. I know that Ana and Gil had already came up with two great choreographies and we will use their work for sure. We still have to check a bunch of locations but I think one will be a big club with all of you dancing, another one a street where Santana will be running to go to work, to go to singing classes and to college and another one will be a library where she'll pretend to study while you guys will be dancing all around her."

Mike looked at the guys' faces and they seemed very happy and enthusiastic about that.

Santana looked at Brittany, who looked at her too, she nodded as she wanted to tell her that she approved Mike's idea. She was happy about that, she knew how talented Brittany was back at high school so she could only imagine how good she had become, and having her approval was something still important to her.

"Sounds cool" Brittany added, looking at Santana again, probably she was trying to apologize for having been mean in the locker room. Santana shook her head smiling at her.

That was her problem. She had never managed to be mad at Brittany for mote that ten minutes.

"Thank you" Mike said ignoring what was going on between the two of them. "Of course there are going to be some Santana's shoots alone in a bedroom, in the club and at the end of the video on a stage performing the song in front of a crowd. But we came up with another idea that we haven't discussed with you Santana."

Mike had just got her attention, all the other guys were staring at him as he was about to drop some big secret. He seemed a little bit anxious about it.

"Go ahead Mike, I'm very curious right now." She said, she really was curious because she didn't have a clue.

"Well, we had thought of making the video, since it's the first one, a little bit more sexy. We think that it would be fun to create a sexy choreography that describes the moment when you pick up someone in the club."

"Aha." Santana was ok with the idea but it didn't seem anything special to her.

"Plus we thought, since the first part is described as a dream, the setting should be excessive, eccentric, so we were thinking of guys hitting on both guys and girls and you should pick up both a girl and a guy. So we had thought that it should be nice to shoot two moments when you dance with one of the guys and another one with one of the two girls. Then, since we know that the idea of two girls making out is very hot , we cut the shooting with you and the other girl almost kissing and this moment is supposed to be the moment when you wake up and the real life starts."

"Perfect, exactly as my last dream." she thought ironically, she couldn't believe herself about the perfect timing of her life but the idea was indeed steamy and interesting.

"I kinda like it" she said, checking at Brittany reaction. She seemed fine about that.

An apparently worried Mike stepped in the conversation again.

"I know it's your first video and I also know that it can be weird for you to pretend to like girls."

Santana was able to see with one eye that Brittany had just smiled.

"You're very young and I feel bad for asking you this, but think how great would it be? It's like putting all together, all the possible kind of transgressions, vices and temptations but at the end you realize that it is just a dream. That is the reason why we want to exaggerate with it." He tried to explain in the best way he could, not knowing that Santana was laughing at him inside.

"Yes, it's very hard for me to pretend to like girls" she thought.

"Thank you for understanding, but I really like the idea. Plus pretending it's not a crime, it's part of the job and also of the fun" she said clearly teasing everybody.

Mike laughed a bit, relieved.

"Excuse me, have you already chosen the girl that is going to dance with Santana?" Vanessa asked anxiously, probably hoping to get more minutes of fame.

"You can have the part, if you want!" Brittany replied quickly.

Santana nodded, even if she would have been very pleased to dirty dance with her,_ again_, she knew she had a boyfriend and she didn't want to push her patient too much.

"Yes, Vanessa totally works for me too" she said, getting a disappointed glace from Brittany as she was expecting her to insist to make her playing that part.

She felt satisfied about that little moment of jealousy.

Mike shook his head, again that worried expression.

"Vanessa I really like this positive approach but actually Brittany was our choice." He looked at Vanessa "Please don't take this wrong, you both are amazing dancers, we just thought that Brittany would fit better next to Santana."

_Brittany would fit better next to Santana_

Brittany trembled a bit as she was listening to those words, thinking "How can I manage to find myself in this kind of situation every time?"

Mike kept on explaining the reasons of their choice.

"You girls are both very beautiful, but you and Santana have the same colors, you both have black hair and dark eyes. We thought that having a blonde girl and a brunette dancing and almost kissing is much more intriguing and steamy."

Vanessa nodded disappointed "I get it, thank you."

Santana wrinkled her nose thinking that was a classic cliché, but she was willing to turn a blind eye as long as Brittany would have danced with her.

Santana looked at her and she tried to tell her with her eyes that she wasn't the responsible for that, on the other end she was thrilled about that idea. It appeared that in the past weeks fate had taken the control of her life.

"So Brittany is that a problem for you?" Mike asked.

Brittany smiled at him. "No, not at all" she said trying to be convincing and enthusiastic. She wasn't, she knew what dancing with Santana could cause health problems.

"Keep it professional, just keep it professional." She was repeating in her mind.

"Ok it's set then. Perfect, let's start working on it!" Mike finished his speech.

All the dancers stood up and were gathering in the center of the stage.

Santana passed right next to Brittany and whispered.

"So do you think you can pretend to enjoy dirty dancing with me?"

_Damn ,she was such a tease._

Brittany didn't look at her and replied.

"I'll try my best."

She couldn't help but notice Santana smiling.

* * *

Any feedbacks? hat do you guys think?

Hope you like it! Please review!


	8. Chapter 8

_The WB building – 15__th__ of April_

Brittany closed her locker. Finally that afternoon was over, they had worked so hard and she was exhausted . She just wanted to go home to Matt, eating something and then cuddle a bit on the couch while watching tv.

She was really missing him those days, she was always rehearsing and working till late, but that morning she had promised him that she would have been back for dinner and that they would have had a great night together. It had seemed very important for him. Plus she was missing having sex with him; after Santana had come back in her life she hadn't been feeling in the mood and she had denied him the sex for a couple of weeks. That was indeed a very long period for them but she needed some time to process all the big things that had happened in the previous days. In addition to that there was another problem: she couldn't speak to him about her issues. Matt had absolutely no idea of Santana's existence. She had told him that the star was a nice young woman called Santana. Matt had no clue that Brittany dated, _or well loved_, a girl when she was in high school. She didn't know why she had never told him that, she wasn't ashamed of it, conversely she would have never left Santana back at those times; she was so proud of being her girlfriend.

When she met Matt he never thought that she could love girls, so he had absolutely no reasons to ask her about her sexual orientation. At first she didn't tell him anything because they were just dating, it was nothing special, then, as the dates went on she thought of being honest with him but she had never found the right moment to confess her past.

So there she was, stuck in that awful situation.

When she had come back home the first day of the music project Matt had asked her. "So, who's the star?"

She had felt so guilty when she had replied with nonchalance "Just a nice latin girl."

She had felt like she was cheating on him somehow but how could she tell him such a big secret about her after three years of relationship? She was so afraid that he wouldn't have understood her reasons.

She took her bag and left. "See you tomorrow guys"

"What? No pizza tonight?" Chris asked her.

"Sorry guys, big plans" she replied smiling.

"Ohhhh big date you mean!" Vanessa suggested.

The other guys made a big wohooo, Brittany laughed. "Very mature! See ya!"

She took the elevator, she was really too tired to get the stairs. When the elevator doors opened she started walking throughout the corridor towards the exit, at the middle of it she stopped and looked around. There was something weird about that place. She shook her head, that wasn't the ground floor.

She was about to go back to the elevator when she heard something, it was almost imperceptible.

"What is that?" she thought, advancing doubtful.

It was like someone was laughing, or speaking, or both. She knew that the right thing to do was to ignore it and go back to the elevator, but she had always been so curious.

She turned the corner and she saw a half open door. She approached it in silence to get close enough to take a quick peek inside. As she got nearer she managed to look into what seemed to be a small meeting room. She saw that a girl inside, sitting at the table.

It wasn't a girl, it was Santana, and she was not laughing, nor speaking, she was crying.

"What…"

Santana, probably distracted by Brittany moving, turned quickly and saw her standing behind the door, staring at her.

"Britt? What are you doing here?" she asked trying to wipe away the tears.

"Damn" she thought cursing her curiosity.

"Hey, I'm sorry. I didn't meant to scare you." She entered into the room and got closer to her. She put a hand on Santana's shoulder, Santana looked up at her. Her eyes were still red and full of tears, her makeup was smudged and she had such a sad expression that melted Brittany's heart.

"Are you okay?" she asked really concerned.

"Yes, I'm totally fine" she said with a high pitched voice, she was clearly pretending to be fine.

"Oh come on San, you're crying!"

She didn't say anything. Brittany sat in the chair next to hers and turned with force Santana's chair so that they were face to face. Santana looked again up at her, Brittany didn't speak, she stared at her with a sweet expression. Then she saw two tears going down to her cheeks, Brittany felt another soft stab in her heart.

"Come on, I'm here. Take it out" Brittany said trying to be as much convincing as she could.

Santana started crying.

"I'm freaking out. I don't know what I'm doing, I've been working so hard for this and I'm one step to the launch of my career and I'm freaking out." She was sobbing "I feel like I haven't done anything good, we are going to shoot the video and it sucks, my album sucks. I think it's better to do a favor to the world and never release it!"

Brittany took Santana's face in her hands.

"Hey hey, stop it. Look at me" she said trying to calm her down. Santana stopped speaking and stared at her, Brittany realized how close they were.

_Oh, God. _

"Listen, you're great, you really are! It is normal to freak out, but believe me when I say you're doing great. I've only listened to the first song and I love it, the music video is going to be great."

Santana was looking at her, pending on every word she was saying.

"I know, but.." Brittany stopped her again.

"No buts Santana. Do you remember when we were in glee club? What I used to say to you?"

Santana raised a smile. "That I was your inspiration."

"Exactly! And do you want to know why? It wasn't because you were an amazing singer, it was because of your grit, your passion."

"We are not in high school anymore" she said negative.

"Well, I've always thought that you were born to be a star, so you can do it. I've no doubts about that."

Brittany snorted.

"Plus, who are you? The Santana that I used to know would have enjoyed this moment, her moment!"

Santana nodded smiling and fixing her makeup.

"I know, it's just…" she stopped for a second. "These past two weeks had been very stressful and hard for me, and seeing you again had more stress to the whole crap. I just need some time for myself, to relax a bit." She said. She really seemed tired and stressed.

Brittany took her hand, Santana immediately looked at her with a puzzled expression.

"Come on let's go."

She smiled resisting to Brittany's grip. "Go where?"

"Trust me, I need to get you out of here!"

She laughed. "You're crazy!"

Brittany wasn't listening to her.

"Do you have a car? We need one!"

"No." Santana smirked. "But we can borrow one."

Brittany smiled at her. "Tell me you're talking about the Audi!"

"Aha. Let's go."

Brittany held the grip and didn't let her go.

"What?" Santana asked.

"Can I drive?" she asked.

Santana goggled. "You drive?" asked unbelieving.

"Of course."

"Oh, wow. I didn't know." She admitted.

"Well, there are a lot of things you don't know about me." She replied teasing her.

They run out of the room, still holding their hands.

_Like old times._

_Black Audi A5 - Few minutes later_

Santana had led Brittany down to the stairs. They had run for two floors until they had arrived in the underground parking. There they _borrowed_ the car, luckily the keys where inside. Brittany had started driving, she had stopped after few minutes next to a Pizza Hut store.

Santana had looked at her.

"What? I'm hungry!" she had replied then she had forced Santana to go inside and took a pizza.

They had left again.

Destination unknown.

"Can you tell me where are we going?" Santana insisted.

Brittany didn't stop looking at the road and replied.

"You'll see. Can you just trust me? I'm just doing that for you, just try to appreciate it."

"The last time you tried to do something for me you uploaded our sex tape on the internet " she said ironically.

Brittany laughed. "Ahah. Touché"

"Do you still have a copy of that?" she added.

"What? God no!" Santana screamed.

"Calm down, I was just asking. I don't have a copy either." She looked at her. "You'd better look for it. Once you'll be famous everyone will be looking for a sex tape of you."

She smiled, even if that thing worried her for a second.

"You're right."

Brittany kept on driving, she was quite good actually. Santana was surprised about that, she really had changed. She seemed so mature, so confident. They way she managed to deal with her crying, they way she was making her feel, she was amazing, maybe even more than she could remember.

Brittany headed to the south, leaving LA lights and then took a road up to the hill.

They arrived after some minutes of driving at a flat viewpoint. Brittany parked the car at the edge of if, with the hood towards the view.

"Here we are" she said turning the car off.

Santana was so focused on their conversation that she hadn't figure out where they were going.

They got out of the car. Santana looked below unbelieving, that view was amazing. LA was there, below them, with all those lights. The view was pretty surprising, she had never been in that place. She was loving it.

"Britt, this place is amazing."

"I know, I'm always coming here when I want to think or just relax. Now that you know this place I'll have to kill you"

She jumped on the hood of the car with the pizza. "Come here."

Santana didn't need to be told twice.

_Some slices of pizza later _

They ate the pizza, talked a lot about their lives, what they had done in the past five year, their college experiences.

Santana asked her again about her new last name and Brittany started telling her the stalker story.

"Oh my god, that must have been terrible for you." She said.

They were lying on the hood of the car, looking at the sky above them. It was full of stars, the air was perfect, just a little bit cold. Santana shivered a bit but she wasn't sure it was for the gentle breeze.

"I wish I could have been there for you." She added.

Brittany turned her head to look at her right in the eyes.

"I know, I wish you had been there too." They looked at each other, maybe for a little too long. Brittany started feeling uncomfortable, anxious. She realized they were alone, talking very close under a starry sky. What the hell was she doing.

"Thank you Britt, I really needed this." Santana said. Brittany didn't answer. They stayed liked that, lying next to each others, without saying a word. Brittany couldn't help but remember all the times they had been naked in the bed , in silence, just looking at each other eyes and occasionally smiling.

"Can you believe that you're going to be famous?" she said after some minutes.

"I haven't realized it yet. Everything is happening to fast."

Then she looked at her long enough to get Brittany's attention. She stare back at her with and expression that meant "What?'"

"I'm so glad we are doing this together. It means a lot to me" she said with the sweetest voice that she had ever heard coming out from Santana's mouth.

"I'm happy too." She replied softly. "Plus I know you can't do anything important without me."

She laughed.

"Speaking of important things, tell more about the guy you're living with."

Santana wasn't really interested in that, but she wanted to know more about this guy for two reason: she wanted to make sure that Brittany was ok with him, and she wanted to know more about her future opponent. Plus Brittany had been so amazing and kind in the past couple of hours and she wanted to pay her back, pretending to be interested in her relationship.

"Oh holy unicors!" she screamed.

"What?"

"I forgot our date! He's going to kill me! Let's go, take me home! Now!"

She jumped down the hood and run in the car. Santana slid slowly off the car.

"Oh, there's no hurry" she thought happy that Brittany had forgotten her date night to stay with her.

"I coming." She said and then she got into the car. Very slowly.

_Brittany's apartment – Twenty minutes later._

Brittany run up the stairs, worried, anxious, she knew she was in trouble. How could she forget about their night? She had promised him it, she was feeling so guilty. She cursed herself for having fallen again in Santana's trap. She knew she had to explain to Matt the reason of her delay, and this time she wouldn't have lied. She knew it was now or never.

She opened the door and got into her home. She immediately saw Matt sat on the couch, looking at her with a very upset expression, then she looked around. The dining table was all set, there were unlit candles everywhere, roses and flowers, she was about to faint. What was all that?

She felt even more guilty that how she was already feeling.

"Where have you been?" Matt asked, his expression was a mix of anger and sadness.

She couldn't uphold his look.

"Matt, we need to talk." She said.

* * *

**What do you think about it?**

**I know they're moving slow but i think it's nomarmal after 5 years.**

**i'm a brittana shipper so do not worry, i know they're meant to be together!**

**I want to thank you for the reviews and all the private messages, you're really kind! i hope you like it!:)**


	9. Chapter 9

_Brittany's apartment - 30 seconds later_

"What? Are you breaking up with me?" he asked anxious.

Brittany was about to start crying, she was feeling very bad about the whole situation. She just wanted to be honest with him, but she was so afraid of the consequences. The past weeks had been emotionally overwhelming and she wasn't sure about anything anymore. She had kept on repeating to herself that she was so in love with the guy, that seeing Santana wasn't meaning anything but every time she was telling that it seemed like another lie. She just wanted to tell the truth because she was feeling so guilty about all those lies but also because she really needed to speak about the situation. She wanted to be with him, to make things work, and being honest was the only way.

"No Matt, but there is something I need to tell you. I tried to hide it from you but I can't take it anymore, I just can't."

She sat on the couch next to him, he seemed very upset and worried at the same time.

"B, you know that you can tell me everything but you're really scaring me right now. So please if there is something that you have to say, go ahead. Please" his depressed tone wasn't helping her.

Brittany was paralyzed by the fear, she couldn't help but remember Santana's words.

_It's better when it doesn't involve feelings._

"Damn, she was right" she thought knowing that she wasn't really meaning it.

She looked up at him, took his hands and said.

"I've been lying to you." As soon as she pronounced those words she glanced down scared. She couldn't go one with that.

"About what?" he insisted.

"When I was in high school I dated a person for a year. It was my first important relationship and this was my first love, then this person left for college and our relationship ended and I was left heart broken." She started.

Matt smiled and stopped her. "Oh god, Britt. You scared me to death. I don't care about your past relationships, you're so beautiful, when we started dating I took into account that you must have had so many boyfriends. Oh honey, I haven't ever asked about them because it upsets me to imagine you with another guy, but it's okay." He said and then he hugged her.

Brittany pulled back. "Wait, there's more." Matt's face darkened again.

"Ok, it's now or never" she thought

"This person was a girl, actually she was my best friend. And she also happens to be the latin young woman that is launching her album right now." She said all at once.

Matt was clearly astonished. He didn't say anything at all, he just stared at her for some seconds.

Brittany didn't want to rush any reaction but that wait was like a torture to her.

"Please say something."

He left her hands go. She felt so bad in that moment, he was looking at her with a disgusted expression. Then the only thing he could say was.

"Do you like girls?" his voice was so adversary.

Brittany wanted to start crying, she had never felt so uncomfortable and wrong in her entire life, she forced herself to be strong. No one had the right to treat her like that, she wasn't ashamed of her relationship with Santana, so who was he to make her feel that way?

"Matt, it's complicated. I only liked one girl, her." She replied trying to be as honest as possible.

"I see. So, what are you telling me right now? That you're a lesbian? That for the past three year I made love with a girl who was thinking of another girl? How could you do that to me?" he screamed standing up.

She had never seen him like that, she couldn't hold the pressure anymore. She started crying.

"What? No! " she tried to say but he wasn't stopping.

"You know why I cared so much about tonight? Because of this!" and he pulled out of his pocket a little black box, _a ring box._ Brittany had a heart attack.

She wanted to say something but she wasn't understanding anything.

Matt looked at her again with that disgusted look. He throw away the box.

"Tell me something, were you with her tonight?" he asked raging.

She looked down, ashamed.

"Yes."

"Oh great, thank you. I was about to propose to you and you were making lesbian things with your ex-girlfriend."

"Nothing happened, I swear. She needed me." Those words made him even angrier.

"She needed you?! Brittany I hope you're kidding me! That whore needed you?! "

Brittany stood up.

"Don't you dare calling her like that!" she screamed exhausted.

Matt froze, then he smiled with a disturbing sneer.

"So now, you're protecting her."

"Matt, she doesn't have anything to do with this situation. Please calm down."

Matt rushed to her, they where face to face. He was o mad.

"You lied to me for three years, you didn't tell me that you are working with you first high school love and you have the courage to tell me to calm down?"

"I never thought you could have betrayed me like that!" he shouted

Brittany was desperate. "I didn't cheat on you! I didn't tell you because I was afraid of your reaction, and I was right about that!"

"Oh, what were you expecting? Me saying oh it's fine if you're a lesbian and you're working with your ex who happens to be another lesbian bitch!"

Brittany had enough about that.

"Stop it! I said don't you dare calling her like that, you don't know her. She's never judged me, she's always treated me with respect! She's way better than you right now. "

And Matt lost it, he suddenly slapped her in the face.

Both of them stopped, Brittany looked up at him with a scared expression trying to figure out what had just happened.

"Oh my god, Britt. I'm sorry" she said trying to hug her.

Brittany stepped back, the eyes full of tears, shaking. She turned and run out of the apartment.

_The Waldorf hotel – 25 minutes later_

Taking a long hot shower was the best way to end that day. Santana smiled for no reason while she was wearing her pajama. Four hours ago she was feeling desperate and hopeless and now she was happy and confident about her forthcoming future. The time spent with Brittany had been amazing and it really helped her to get distracted a little from all the stress. Brittany had been such a friend and she was starting being confident about her relationship. Even if Brittany had tried in any possible ways to ignore their past and to pretend that working with her wasn't such a big deal, she knew that that blonde girl was still caring about her.

She was about to get under the sheets when she heard someone knocking at her door. She snorted.

"It must be someone from the reception" she thought approaching annoyed to the door. She was so tired, the only thing she wanted was going to sleep.

She opened the door and she found herself confused from what she saw. Brittany was standing there, looking down. She seemed shocked, she was shaking and she wasn't looking at her.

Before Santana could say anything Brittany asked "Can I come in?"

Then she looked up at her, Santana's heart had a stroke.

Brittany had a terrible look, she must have cried since her makeup was smudged, but what really hit Santana was her whole expression, it was a mix of sadness, desperation and discouragement .

As soon as her eyes met Santana's ones she stated crying again.

"Oh my god, Britt. What happened? Come in!" she said hugging her and leading her into the room. She managed to make Brittany sit on her bed, then she started gently caressing her cheeks, her shoulders trying to calm her down.

Brittany was sobbing, she was holding Santana's hand so tight as she could gain some courage by that contact.

"I told him." She confessed out of the blue.

"What?" Santana asked, she figured she was speaking about Matt.

"About us, about the fact we used to date." She managed to say some way.

"Didn't he know that?" she replied astonished, how was it possible that the person that was living with Brittany had absolutely no clue of who she really was.

"No, I've never told him that we had a relationship. I don't know why, I guess I was just scared about his reaction." She said desperately, hiding her face in her hands.

"I guess I didn't go very well." She supposed.

Brittany let out something that seemed a nervous laugh.

"Well it depends how you see it. If you consider that in the same night I got a proposal and a slap." She said without thinking about the consequences that that fact could have on Santana.

It was like a ring bell for her. She froze.

"WHAT?! DID HE.." she almost screamed, then she realize she was talking to Brittany and she wasn't the responsible for that. she didn't want to upset her more that she already was so she took a deep breath and she said with a lower voice. "Did he slap you?"

Brittany turned her face to stare her right in the eyes, it was very hard for Santana do uphold that sad and heartbreaking look. Brittany just nodded without adding anything to the story.

"Son of a…" Santana stood up "Oh, I'm going to chick his white ass, I'll promise you, Britt, I will go all Lima Heights with him."

Brittany was still holding her hand, she pulled her back on the bed.

"San please don't. I'm fine, he didn't mean to hurt me." She said trying to make her forget about that story. Santana noticed that Brittany was really upset and worried about the whole situation, she just wanted to be supportive and not to create anymore problems. There was only one problem, she couldn't think straight in that moment, the fact that that bastard had put his hands on her Brittany was something she couldn't forget.

Since the first time she had met that girl she had felt the unreasonable instinct of protecting her, no matter what.

"Britt, I trust your judgment and I'll promise I won't do anything stupid. But you can't expect to tell me something like this and not to have a reaction from me. Do you remember how I used to treat the persons that were hurting you ? I am so furious right now, thanks God he's not here or I'll punch him right in the face."

Even if it was very sweet from Santana to be so concern for her Brittany was incapable of feeling anything in that moment.

"I know, but it's my fault Santana. I lied to him and I kept this big secret, he has all the right to be mad at me." She replied with a weak voice.

Santana wanted to reply that that kid had absolutely no rights to slap her, but she didn't want to win any battle with her.

"Oh Britt"

They look at each other, then Santana hugged her without over thinking, the next moment she realized she wasn't ready for that.

It was their first real physical contact after five years. Brittany hold her tight and hid her face in Santana's shoulder.

"I'm here Britt, you can stay here if you want." Then she let her go, they were extremely close, their foreheads were still touching. They stare again, looking into each other eyes, deeply into the souls.

All of sudden Santana felt the urge to kiss her but she desisted before even started getting closer.

"San, it's not the right time to try anything stupid!" she reproached herself.

Brittany replied with the sweetest voice ever. "Thank you, I didn't know where to go."

Santana got her a glass of water and then Brittany started talking the whole story. They spoke for over an hour about that. Santana was pleased about the fact that Brittany had tried to defend her with her boyfriend. She understood of course the reason that made Matt so upset, but she couldn't excuse him at all the manners that he had used.

They were lying on the bed, sometimes touching each other, a caress, a touch, a hug. Santana was only thinking about making Brittany feel better but she was enjoying that time with her. She was so sweet, defenseless and minute by minute she was realizing how much she still cared about that dancer.

"It's me…I always put myself in these situation. " Brittany said ironically.

"Well at least you can win the world record of the weirdest proposal ever." Santana teased.

Brittany looked at her in a bad way. Santana thought that maybe it wasn't fear to mock her about that. she smiled embarrassed.

"Too soon?" she asked.

"You jerk." Brittany said laughing.

The laughed at each other. Santana was feeling in heaven, but as all the good things it wasn't going to last much.

They heard someone knocking at the door.

"Oh come on, who's it now?" she said upset.

Brittany rose and said with an ashamed tone.

"It's Matt. I texted him where I was" Brittany confessed.

Santana looked at her, disappointed.

"What? We have to talk and you know that."

"I'm not letting go home with him. If anything happens to you I would never forgive myself."

"San, don't argue. I'm going to be fine, I'm not your responsibility anymore." She said.

Those words broke Santana's heart.

"Ok, do what you want."

"Thank you. Can you tell me I'm on my way. I just need a minute."

Santana approached to the door, her heart was beating so fast.

When a latin girl opened the door he could not believe himself. That girl was Brittany past lover? She was the gorgeous girl he had ever seen, even more beautiful than Brittany if it was even possible. He felt immediately threatened by her presence and also by the way she was staring him.

Matt was nice, nothing special she thought. She didn't say anything she just stood there, looking him in a bad way and studying her opponent.

"I'm Matt." He said.

"I know." She replied without introducing herself.

"Brittany is coming" she added.

"Oh, ok. I'll wait at the elevator" he said probably because he wanted to get out of that awkward situation.

Santana stopped him grabbing his arm.

"Wait. I just want you to listen for 10 seconds. "

Matt was about to say something but Santana didn't let him talk.

"Aha." She said shaking her head and letting him understand that he had to be quiet.

"I just want to tell you that you'd better behave in the perfect way with her. Am I clear?"

He nodded, he was about to turn bu she didn't let him go.

"Last thing, you know that stupid cliché on latin people that says that they are always in touch with some mob people?"

She stepped forward bringing her mouth very close to his ear. She whispered.

"Well, in my case it's true."

It wasn't.

"Bye." He said going away.

When Brittany left she closed the door. She went to bed and turned off the light. She was feeling so tired but she couldn't sleep. She was thinking about Brittany's last word.

I'm not your responsibility anymore

She wasn't hers anymore, she was feeling very bad about it. She wanted that to change, but she had no clue how do to that. maybe Brittany had really turned her page forever, maybe she really wanted that Matt guy and maybe she didn't have a spot in her heart any more.

Maybe it was time to start thinking about her future not her past.


	10. Chapter 10

_The WB studios – 18__th__ of April_

Santana was staring at her imagine reflected in the mirror in front of her. She smiled satisfied, she was looking amazing. She was so happy and thrilled and she couldn't stop walking around the changing room, checking her outfit every two seconds or doing whatever came into her mind. The previous day had been a blast, they had started filming the music video and the result was awesome so far.

They all had such a great time; they had mostly focused on the scenes in the street and in the library. All the guys had been amazing, very professional and with a lot of energy. They had managed to film for eight hours in a row but in the end it was worth it. Everything seemed to be so perfect, the makeup, the outfits, the choreographies and also the locations.

The director had decided to left for the following day all the scenes at the club, since it was supposed to be the most complicated and long part to shoot. She had arrived at the studios very early in the morning and she had already shot all the solo scenes and at the same time the other dancers had focused on the group choreography in the night club.

The location was amazing, they had manage to recreate a real underground club with a privet where Santana was supposed to shot all her scenes and two dance floors, one in front of it and a upper one behind.

She checked again her makeup she just wanted to be perfect then she started walking again and mentally going through the choreography steps. She was starting to feel nervous, the next scene was the dirty-dance-with-Brittany one, she wanted her to be perfect, sexy and teasing. She had already demonstrated that she was very talented and plus she was really satisfied by the solo shots. She wanted to be perfect not only for the video, that was about to determine her future career, but also for Brittany.

They hadn't faced the Matt topic yet and the previous day they didn't really speak a lot because of all the chaos.

She knew that Brittany had chosen Matt. Well the truth was she had never considered her as a possible choice. Santana was feeling refused and she wanted to have a little pay back on her. She knew that Britt was no longer in love with her, but she was sure that there was still something underneath, a little tension, a sexual one.

While she was admiring herself in the mirror some knocked at her door and before she could have said something Brittany was already in.

"Hey, can I disturb you Miss Lopez?" she said mocking her.

Santana turned herself. They both froze for just a sec to admire each others. They were both amazing. Santana was supposed to play the male part of the couple and so she was wearing the sexiest black leather pants, black high heels boots, white shirt, a black tie and a black jacket. Brittany on the other hand was stunning in a short backless dress and lovely high heels.

"Wow." Santana told her "You look amazing."

She blushed a bit. "You're not so bad either." She replied "I think that with those pants you'll make a lot of people happy today."

"Well, thank you Miss Welsh." She said making a bow.

They laughed again, Brittany seemed happy and Santana was pleased about that. She thought that it wasn't the best time to ask her about Matt so she decided to wait until the end of the day.

"So are you ready to be picked up?" she asked.

"Aha. Please be gentle. If you want I can suggest you some starting lines." She teased.

"I get that covered. I'll start saying that I love fat smoking cats and then I'll go on speaking about how much I hate sad songs because they make me very sad and I'll end up saying that you're as magic as a unicorn." She said.

Brittany kept on the game even if she was a little bit touched about Santana remembering all those things about her.

"Mmm it can work. Can you imagine when the other Glee club's guys will see our video?"

"Ahah.. they'll go crazy. It's funny because they are the only ones to know about us, about our past. For the rest of the world we'll be just two hot chicks making out."

"Very hot ones." Brittany added.

"Maybe they'll like us."

"They'll love you for sure!" she smiled at her "I've seen some of your shots, you're amazing."

"Thanks. Actually I was talking about us as a couple, fake couple of course."

"Ahhh…do you think we will have fans?" Brittany asked, they were still joking about that. None of them was taking that speech seriously.

"Yes, we're going to have lots of shippers. We are hot, you're blond and I'm a brunette, you dance, I sing. We're the best couple ever."

Brittany laughed. "We can be the next Brangelina! We should find our couple name too!"

"Ahaha that's true. Mmm what about Santittany?" she proposed.

Brittany snorted. "Oh come on, it sucks. Only a dumb will pick up that name."

"Ahaha I bet Rachel Berry will." Santana said joking, then she stopped, her eyed lit up and she looked at Brittany.

"How about _Brittana_?"

"Wow! I love that! So it's set, our future fake couple will be called Brittana. I can already imagine all the tweets about it!"

A guy suddenly entered into the room.

"Five minutes girls. We are almost ready." And then he left.

Brittany took a deep breath. "Ok I'm ready. "

Santana walked right next to her and whispered "Are you sure?" she was teasing her the best way she could.

Brittany smiled. "Aha. Very funny." And she started going out the changing room, she stopped on the door.

"Oh, Santana, when we are dancing try not to do your horny expression. I don't know if I'll be able to hold it." And then she left.

Santana was feeling so excited and a little bit turned on by the conversation with Brittany.

On the contrary she was also confused about Brittany recent behaviors. She made every possible effort to make her understand that she wasn't in love with her anymore and that she only wanted to be with Matt, but on the other hand in the past weeks she had been teasing her all the time, joking and laughing with her and occasionally flirting a little bit. "Life is unfair" she thought while leaving the changing room and approaching to the set.

_Lights, camera, action! – 30 minutes later_

The location was finally ready, the crew had set the light, the three camera and the dancers in the background were ready to go.

Santana had spent some minutes reviewing the choreography and trying to figure out how to play the scene with Brittany. The tension had started growing minute after minute and every time her eyed had met Brittany's ones the situation had gotten even worse.

Brittany came near her while she was observing a cameramen trying to fix a floodlight.

"Are you ready?"

"Kind of. Just a little bit nervous, you know." She said honestly.

Brittany took her hand. "It's gonna be all right" she said sweetly.

Santana looked up to the sky. Why was she behaving like that?

"Ok girls, we're ready."

Brittany pulled her by the hand.

_Take one._

As the music started Santana began to sing and to perform the choreography alone for the first ten seconds, then suddenly Brittany jumped in. They performed the steps in the correct way, Brittany was really good as she could notice. Santana was so concentrated about everything: the steps, the lyrics, the moves and Brittany being there with her. She couldn't stop thinking about the last sequence, the almost-kiss one, they were about to get there.

She had reviewed that moves so many times that she could do it with her eyes closed; the last sequence included Brittany blinking at her, then turning and trying to leave, Santana grabbing her by the arms, making her do a twirl and finally pulling Brittany back in her arms. The director had said to stare at each other for a few seconds and then to pretend to kiss.

And there she was, Brittany winking and there turning. Santana's heart started beating even faster, she grabbed her and she pulled her back. Brittany looked up at her.

_Oh god._

She couldn't uphold the expression and so she rushed it. She got closer for just one second and then she pulled back.

"Damn, good job San." She thought.

Mike, the director, shouted "Cut!"

Santana turned and looked at him.

"Too soon?" she asked.

Mike just nodded and approached to the girls, in that few seconds Brittany mocked her.

"Don't worry! We can always just cuddle, San."

Santana didn't answer even though she found that funny. She was upset because she was feeling uncomfortable dancing that close to Brittany. That was what she wanted but Brittany recent behavior had confused her and she didn't know where they were.

"Brittany you were amazing." Mike told her making her smile. "San, you were great, you did everything right but.." he stopped as he was trying to find the right words.

"I know what you mean. Let's try this again."

_Take five._

According to Mike there had been improvements but they still were acting as two simple dancers, not as two people dating. Santana was still nervous, Brittany was so teasing her and she wanted her to stop because she wasn't able to focus on her performance. She just wanted Brittany to take her seriously. She couldn't stop thinking.

"Ok, six, seven, eight. Of fuck." She stopped.

"I'm sorry guys, I've made a mess." She apologized.

"Santana relax! From the beginning!" Mike said.

_Take ten._

That was so frustrating.

Wink, turn, hold.

Santana pulled Brittany and then she looked at her intensely.

She burst out laughing, Santana snorted.

"I'm sorry, you should have seen you're face!" Brittany said.

Santana didn't answer.

"Sorry guys, I need a moment." And she walked away to get a glass of water.

When she came back she was feeling better, a little more confident.

Mike had reached Brittany in the meanwhile and they were talking about that.

"Girls, I know it's hard but come on. Try to concentrate a little bit more. You're doing great but it's not enough, it's still fake, not real. Just try to put more passion in it, ok?"

They both nodded unenthusiastically.

"Ok, how can I help you? " he stopped for a second thinking.

Brittany and Santana stood there in front of each other.

"Just try to think of the person you want most right now."

They both looked up at each other.

Damn.

"I'll try my best" Santana said teasing Brittany, that immediately looked down.

Finally she had gained again the control of the situation.

"Ok girls, come on!"

_Take eleven._

They started dancing again but Santana was feeling different. She didn't know what had changed but she was enjoying that singing and dancing and staring at Brittany approaching to her. She came closer and closer; they started dancing together but this time all the moves, all the steps were more passionate and intense. Santana felt Brittany's hand moving up her thigh, she felt a shiver down to her spin. She looked at her as she wanted to have her right there. She could notice that Brittany was enjoying that too since she heard a soft, almost imperceptible, moan. She gained even more confidence. Brittany spun around her, until she found herself in front of her, giving her the back. Santana could smile her wonderful, intoxicating perfume, she put her hands on her waist. Brittany turned her back to look right at her, Santana got closer until their noses were almost touching. Brittany winked and started walking away, Santana grabbed her strongly, maybe too much and pulled her back. She put her arms around her, holding her in a tight embrace. Brittany looked up, she was panting. They stare at each other for just two seconds but it felt like an eternity.

Then Santana did it.

She kissed her.

It was quick, but their lips brushed for a second. She could feel Brittany slightly opened her mouth, just a millimeter but is was enough for Santana to taste her.

That moment lasted only two seconds since Brittany pulled away as soon as she realized what was going on.

Everyone started clapping and screaming approving words.

Santana overwhelmed, couldn't say anything to Brittany who had stepped aside.

"Girls! That was what I was talking about! Amazing! If I didn't know you I would think of you two as a real couple. Well done." He said satisfied. "Ok guys, we're done here. Let's get ready for the next shoot"

Santana smiled happy of their work but most of all of the kiss. She look for Brittany but she was already gone.

She managed to find her in the looker room.

"Hey." She said.

"Santana I really would like to be alone right now."

Santana came closer to her, but she stepped back.

"Oh come on Britt, it got caught up in the moment. It didn't mean anything." She said just to reassure her.

"You know it's not true." She sighed. "Santana, I'm marrying Matt." She said out of the blue.

In that particular moment Santana felt the same thing she had experienced when she had left the choir room the day they had broken up. And there she was, five years later, feeling the same emotion: desperation. She looked at Brittany, she didn't know what to say.

Brittany didn't let her talk. "Face it." She said and then she left.

_The Waldorf hotel – five hours later_

Brittany was in the elevator asking what she was doing there. She knew.

"Face it."

That had been the worst sentence ever. She had never thought that she would have been able of hurting Santana. She had immediately felt bad about that but she was still shocked about their kiss. She wasn't ready for that to happen, she wasn't ready for Santana either. She represented what she had always wanted but could have. She was so afraid of facing her feelings and she knew that Matt was the safest choice, she loved him and he made her feel good.

_He made her feel good. _

Good. That was the problem. Good wasn't amazing.

She didn't know the exact reason why she was standing in the elevator, she just felt that it was the right place to be.

She just wanted to apologize and spend some time with her.

She had arrive in front of her door. She sighed and knocked.

When the door opened her heart exploded. She was ready for everything, everything but that.

"Ana, what are you doing here?" she whispered.

* * *

**Guys! what do you think?**

**REVIEW PLEASE! IT REALLY MEANS A LOT, PLUS I CAN UNDERSTAND IF YOU LIKE IT!**

**(don't be desperate. remember do not judge a book by it's cover :) ) **


	11. Chapter 11

_The Waldorf hotel – 1 second later_

Brittany wasn't able to say anything. That image had shocked her, she wasn't expecting that at all. How could Santana do something like that to her? She cursed herself for being so stupid, while she was worried about having hurt her feelings Santana was having fun with another girl!

She really thought she had changed but she was wrong, she was the same selfish girl that she had felt for.

Rationally Brittany knew that she had no rights to be mad at her because she had tried in anyways to push her away, saying that she was in love with Matt and that she was about to marry him; but on the other hand she was feeling betrayed, she wasn't expecting Santana giving up on her so easily. Deeply she knew she didn't want that to happen, and now it was too late to even start dealing with her own feelings. That was hurting as the first day without her five years ago.

"She had managed to do this to you, again." She thought.

Ana, noticing that Brittany wasn't answering, asked again.

"Brittany what are you doing here? Do you need to speak with Santana?"

Brittany, waken up by that question, didn't want to expose herself.

"No I was in neighborhoods and so I thought to step by and congratulate with her about today," she tried to lie as best as she could.

"Oh, how nice. Look Santana is in the shower right now, do you want me to tell her that you're here?" she asked.

"Oh no no! I'll tell her that tomorrow." And she was about to leave and to go to pursued her suicide plans but Ana stopped her.

"Wait wait, I was leaving too." She said walking with her towards the elevator.

The elevator ride was one of the most uncomfortable moments that Brittany had ever experienced in her own life. She was making such an effort to remain calm and not to burst into tears. She was cursing herself for her stupidity, how could she have thought that Santana was still in love with her. Clearly she had been flirting with her the past days just to have fun. Brittany was feeling very bad not only because she was feeling betrayed and desperate but also because she had started questioning her relationship with Matt because of Santana.

When the elevator doors opened Brittany run out saying. "Ok Ana, see you tomorrow"

She got out of the hotel, run around the corner. When she was finally alone and safe she took a deep breath, sat on the street and started crying.

She really needed to go away from that place.

_Santana's room – two hours later_

Santana switched off the tv, throwing the remote on the couch. Finally the bed time had arrived. Since the discussion with Brittany she had been desperately waiting for that moment to arrive. She was very happy and satisfied by the result of the two days of shooting but she wasn't in the right mood to really appreciate it. Mike and Gill had proposed going out for a celebrating dinner but she had declined the offer.

She was just looking forward to going under the sheets and to sleeping for the next twelve hours, she knew that the following day was free for everyone. She really would have used sometime for herself to think about what was going on in her life and which was the best way to behave with Brittany.

She really needed to take Brittany out of her mind, she thought.

She had clearly made her point that day: she was with Matt and they were about to get married and that was a good reason to stop trying to get her back. She wasn't totally sure about the fact that she wanted to be with her again, since five years had passed and Brittany was a different person. In addition to that she had changed too and she wasn't a hundred percent sure that they were still perfect for each other. On the other hand she was aware that in the previous days she had felt some emotions that she hadn't felt for a while.

Just before she could get into her bed she heard someone knocking.

"Seriously? This is a curse." She said approaching to the door.

She opened it, Brittany was standing in front of her, leaning against the door frame. As soon as she realized that Santana had opened the door she rushed into the room without saying anything.

"What the hell.." Santana thought.

"Please come in" she said with a sarcastic tone.

Brittany turned and looked at her with a cross expression.

"I quit." She said.

Santana couldn't believe those words. That was a shock for her.

"What?" she replied automatically.

"You heard what I've just said."

There was something weird about her, she was acting in a strange way.

"You can't be serious. If it is for the kiss, I already told you I'm sorry about that! It won't happen again!" she said upset and worried. The idea of loosing Brittany made her tremble, it wasn't just because of the fear of not seeing her anymore but she was also a valid member of her dance crew.

"Plus you signed a contract." She said trying to make her think about her decision.

Brittany wobbled a bit, Santana tried to get closer but Brittany rose a hand as a sign of stop.

"How could you do that to me?" she asked out of the blue.

Santana had no idea what she was talking about, Brittany got her doubtful expression and kept on explaining her point.

"You and Ana! I saw her coming out of your room this afternoon! " then she almost screamed of anger.

"Damn! I was so stupid! I was thinking that I meant something to you and then you give up at the first difficulty! "

Santana wasn't understanding what was going on but before Brittany could say anything else she moved quickly and grabbed her by her wrists. Brittany looked at her almost in tears.

"Hey hey listen to me. Nothing happened between Ana and me! She came here to tell me about her issue: _her husband_ broke his leg and so she has to go back home for a couple of days." She screamed in order to get Brittany's attention.

"Oh." Brittany said calming herself down and blushing at the same time. "Sorry."

Santana still thought that something was wrong.

"Brittany, are you drunk?" she asked trying to decode her behavior.

Brittany looked up at her. She clearly was.

"Who?"

"You!"

"No, I'm not drunk! I've just tasted a couple of glasses of Californian wine. Very good! It tastes like kitten, you should try it" She said pretending to be sober.

"Mmm, I will for sure!"

Santana couldn't help but smile. "Were you jealous of me?"

Brittany pulled away. "Maybe" she said quietly.

"That's sweet and inconsistent since you're getting married!" She said teasing her even though she meant that sentence. She also knew that it wasn't the right time to speak about it.

Brittany didn't pay attention to that.

"Britt?"

She turned again to look at her. "Do you know that dolphins are just gay sharks?"

Santana smiled again. "Yes, you told me that,once." And then she added. "I get you a glass of water."

She went in the other room to get a glass of water with some ice, when she came back she found Brittany without her pants standing near the bed.

"What are you doing?" Santana said reproaching her even if she was enjoying that view.

"I'm tired!" she replied as nothing was happening.

Ok, she was drunk.

Santana helped her getting t into the bed and then she fixed the pillows in order to make her more comfortable. She hesitated for a second before getting in the bed with her.

She embraced Brittany who nestled into her arms. Santana couldn't stop smiling.

"Wow." Brittany whispered.

"What?"

"You smell like cherries." She said closing her eyes.

Santana made another big smile. "Thanks." She said caressing her cheek.

"Britt, you're hot."

She moaned. "Thank you, you too!"

Santana laughed. "No, I mean you're hot. It must be the alcohol."

"Yes, I feel hot." She said.

"Ok, wait."

Santana took an ice cube from the glass and passed it on her lips, then she kissed Brittany's forehead.

"Better?" she said with a sexy voice.

Brittany didn't open her eyes but Santana could notice her smiling.

_It was better._

She repeated that action again.

"Gos, you make everything looks sexy." She said.

They stayed like that for some minutes until Santana realized Brittany had fallen asleep. She turned off the lights and laid her head on the pillow.

Maybe it wasn't what she had planned, but she couldn't stop smiling at the idea of waking up with Brittany.

"Good night Britt" she whispered closing her eyes.

* * *

**I told you you had to trust me! :):)**

**a special thanks to Val, you're very kind and to all of you guys for the reviews and the PMs!:)**

**hope you liked it!**


	12. Chapter 12

_Santana's bed – The morning after_

There is always a moment before the wakening during which the body starts to perceive sensations before the brain is able to process them. This moment was particularly intense for Brittany that morning. First the warmth of the morning sunlight on her face made her start coming back from the world of dreams, all the cells of her body began to capture what was going on around her. Brittany started slowing perceiving sounds, smells and sensations. Scent of cherries, the heat of a body lying next to hers, someone else's breath, her left arm hugging something, or someone. Brittany opened her eyes, just a millimeter. The view still blurred. She smiled by instinct, then her brain slowly started processing all the inputs and realizing what was going on. The image in front of her became more defined. She was confused by what she was looking at. Santana was lying in the bed next to her, her arm was embracing her, they were so close. Their noses were approximately ten centimeters away, she could feel her breath on her neck. Brittany, not expecting that at all, made a sudden movement. She froze, listening if she had woken Santana up. Santana moaned then she open her eyes, she looked at her smiling.

"Hey." She whispered, then she closed her eyes again and came closer, cuddling herself into Brittany's arms.

Brittany couldn't move, she was afraid that every possible action could have altered that moment.

Suddenly the memories of the previous night hit her, it took her a second to live again those moments: her leaving the hotel, wandering for a while in the neighborhoods and then getting into a bar and going back to Santana's place.

"Oh god. I didn't." she thought ashamed.

_She did._

Santana was still sleeping.

God, she was feeling such an idiot for countless reasons. First of all she had fought with Santana because of that innocent kiss emphasizing the fact that she was going to marry Matt and then, few hours later, she was screaming at her because she thought that Santana was cheating on her.

_Cheating._

"How can someone who's not in a relationship with you, cheat on you?" she thought reproaching herself.

She also remembered screaming at Santana that she was selfish, when the truth was another one. Santana had been so amazing, instead of arguing with her she had helped and cuddled her for the whole time.

She felt so guilty; damn she was so fed up with that feeling. Everything she was doing was wrong, for Matt or for Santana or for herself. She felt so lost in that moment, it was like she was fighting with herself for something she wasn't even sure she really wanted it.

She studied Santana's features.

_Damn, she's indeed beautiful._

All those moments in which she had been staring at Santana sleeping came into her mind, she used to love watching her sleeping. Santana was always so passionate, so fighting with everybody that it was nice to look at her while she was relaxed. She remembered that she loved the fact that she was always smiling when she was asleep.

And there they were, after five years. She was staring at a sleeping Santana and noticing a hint of a smile on her face.

Her heart was full of love in that moment. She knew that even after all that time she still care about that brunette.

"Why can you do this to me?" she mentally said to her, then she got up trying not to wale her up.

_Santana's bed – A hour later_

Santana slowly opened her eyes, stretching her arms unconsciously looking for Brittany but she only touched the cold sheets.

_What..?_

Brittany wasn't there anymore.

It had taken only few seconds to transform that day in a bad one. She lift herself up, so disappointed. She took her pillow and then she screamed pressing it on her face.

"It's official, I'm the stupid!" she said. "And this is the best wakening ever!" then she stopped for a second before starting swearing again.

"Cómo puedes ser tan estúpido? Está claro que no desea!"

She looked up as she noticed Brittany standing on the entrance of the bedroom, holding a tray.

"Oh." She said blushing so hard. "How long have you been there?"

"Just a sec, " she mocked her. "Good morning."

Santana smiled, still embarrassed, but happy to have her there.

"Morning."

"How are you feeling?"

Brittany placed the tray on the bed and sat in front of her. "Well, I've been better, but I'm fine. Just a little headache." She said.

Santana looked down on the tray and smiled. Brittany had ordered breakfast, not a normal one, their breakfast: pancakes, strawberries and orange juice. She didn't know if it was on purpose but she felt glad about that.

"Look San." Santana looked up at her, afraid of some other shocking news.

"I'm sorry about last night." She said in one breath.

"It's okay." She replied.

"I've noticed that you texted Matt that I was stuck with the shooting of the video." She added. "Thank you for having my back"

Santana smiled looking down. "Always."

They started eating and speaking about the video and the past days. The situation was calm and relaxed even if Santana could feel the usual tension underneath. It was impossible to let herself go when she was with Brittany because doing that would have meant doing something that Brittany didn't want.

She realized how difficult it was to behave as a friend with someone you were still in love with. And yes, she clearly was still feeling something strong for that blondie.

The day before she was sure that she had lost her forever, but after that night she wasn't sure about anything anymore. She could bet that Brittany was still caring about her, but caring wasn't enough. Plus the way she had screamed at her when she was thinking that she and Ana were together had made her think that there was a little chance to win her back. The real question was how.

She had dumped her, _only god knows why,_ and she knew that Brittany's trust was something very difficult to get back.

"I just have to find the right way." She thought.

"Look San, I should go now." Brittany said.

"Oh yes, sure." She replied a little bit disappointed.

She was going back home, to Matt. Every time, thinking about her with another person was like a stab in her heart.

She walked Brittany to the door.

"So, see you on Monday?" she asked.

"Yes." She said smiling.

Then Brittany got closer and kissed her on the cheek. Brittany held Santana's gaze.

"Thank you, again."

Santana nodded and closed the door as Brittany was walking away.

She leaned to the door, looking up as she was asking for god's help.

She really needed some help. She got her cell phone and dialed a phone number. She found herself surprised when she managed to remember it.

"Santana Lopez. The last time I've heard from you I was still wearing hairbands." The voice said picking up.

"Hey, bitch. I've missed you too!"

"How is it going? Last time we spoke you told me you were working on a big project." Quinn said.

"Very well actually! You'll see in a couple of week I guess!"

"What are you saying?" she asked excited.

Quinn had always been one of her best friends, besides Brittany. When she left Brittany they had a big fight but they manage to reunite after sometime and they were still in contact.

"I'm launching y first single!" Santana explained excited.

"Wow! You made it! I'm so excited for you San! Looking forward to that!"

"What about you?!"

"Well, work is always the same. So stressful, but you know I can't complain. The company is investing a lot on me so I'm flattered! "

"I see. Congrats!"

"Thanks!" she replied quickly.

"Look Quinny. I didn't call you to boast about my upcoming career." She mocked. "I have a problem. "

"Which kind of problem?"

"A blonde one." Santana replied.

"Classic Santana. You get everything you want and you're not happy. You want more. Come one tell me, what's her name?"

"Brittany."

Silence.

"What?! What does Brittany have to do with you?"

"She one of my dancers." She confessed.

She heard Quinn's laugh.

"No way!"

And then Santana started telling her everything from the first day she had met Brittany again. She talked about the video, her music project, Matt, the proposal and also about their brief kiss.

Quinn wasn't speaking and listened very carefully, she couldn't believe it.

"Santana I have to tell you, you're very lucky."

"Are you kidding me?" she said

"Oh come one, I've spent the last years hearing you complaining about her not being in your life anymore. This is your chance to get her back, your chance of having everything you've always wanted. A career as a singer and the love of your life." She explained trying to cheer her up.

"Q, she's getting married in less than six months."

"San, it's obvious that she loves you and that the two of you are a endgame. The only problem is that she hasn't realized it yet."

Pause.

"We need a plan". She said.

* * *

Guys thank you for the feedbacks!

love you!


	13. Chapter 13

_Santana's bedroom – Twenty minutes later_

"Are you sure it's a good plan?" Santana asked doubtfully.

"Do you have a better idea Santana?" Quinn replied annoyed by the fact that she wasn't trusted by her friend.

Santana didn't know what to add, she didn't want to complain more that she had already done, plus Quinn had been so amazing listening to her for more than half an hour than she didn't want to annoy her anymore.

Quinn, noticing Santana's hesitation, tried to cheer her up.

"Come on, San. It's obvious that she is still feeling something for you, she has demonstrated it going crazy for the idea of you and Ana together and by the fact that she's always coming back to you somehow."

Santana was listening, trying to believe to Quinn's words, but it was more difficult than she had expected.

"This is why I think you should behave in that way with her. Trying to get her back at all costs will only push her away; yes, she still feels something for you, but she is not ready to deal with that yet. This is why I think you should play a little bit with this situation! I'm not saying that you have to pretend to move on, but she has to realize that you won't wait forever." She paused "You have to scare her just a little bit."

"Quinn, you know Britt. If she thinks that I'm dating somebody else she will felt betrayed and I'll lose her." Santana argued. "I wish I just could talk to her."

"And then what? You tell her how you feel and she'll tell you that she's marrying Matt and you'll have lost your chance. Trust me, it's not the time, _yet_." Quinn said determined.

"Q, I don't know. Right now I'm feeling like an elephant in a china shop: I'm afraid of doing everything!"

"Stop it! Do you remember all the Artie/Karosky thing? She's always confused and sad and lost when you ignored her. You just have to make her ask herself if she really want Matt or you, and the best way to make it happen is to pretend that she has lost you."

"Mmm..I still have some doubts about it."

Quinn laughed. "That's why I was always the leader of the cheerios and you were the girl dancing behind me."

"Very funny Q." Santana said ironically.

"Plus I'm just asking you to be a bitch. It should be like drinking a glass of water for you." She teased.

"I'll try my best but when it comes to Brittany it's difficult for me to even think of hurting her." Santana said.

"Ok, San. I really have to go now! I'll call you tomorrow!"

And she hung up.

Santana couldn't help but wondering if that was the best way to act while approaching to the shower.

_The WB building – 21 of April_

"Ok guys. Good job so far!" Gil said clapping his hands "I think it's fine for today, the steps are great, and also the energy is perceptible. We really need to work a little bit more on the timing. When we're performing live we need to be perfectly synchronized!"

The guys nodded. "Yep, you're right." Chris said.

"Santana, you're great and you're improving day by day." Gill added congratulating with her. He got back a big smile from the latin girl.

Brittany sat on the floor and started stretching her legs. She was satisfied by the day and also by the entire week; they had spent the whole week rehearsing the choreography that they were supposed to perform live after the launching of the single "Guise". The group was going along very well and Brittany was having so much fun with all the other guys that it seemed as if it wasn't working. But, despite the great time she was irrationally feeling upset and distracted. The week had been great but weird and confusing at the same time because of Santana's behaviors. She checked her with a quick look, Santana was joking with Vanessa and Elias, smiling and laughing. She couldn't explain to herself what was wrong in that moment, but something just wasn't right. Santana had been behaving very well towards her, she had been particularly kind, polite and cheerful for the entire week. That is exactly the reason why Brittany was thinking that something wasn't right, not only because Santana being nice was something odd but also because she was strangely distant. Yes, she had been lovely but also very aloof, Brittany had felt treated coldly and that was annoying her so much. She was wondering if she had done something wrong, Santana had been acting like that since Monday and maybe it was because their night together. Brittany was so ashamed of her crazy performance that she really wanted Santana to forget about that but maybe that was the problem. She had already said to her that she was sorry about that and everything had seemed fine the morning after, but for the entire week Santana hadn't paid enough attention to her since she was not joking or laughing at all. Brittany snorted as she saw Santana smiled at Elias.

She jumped when she turned her head and found Fernando sitting next to her. "Hey." She said awkwardly.

"Hey Britt, nice workout today, uh?"

"Yes, totally."

"So, do you want to come with us for a pizza tonight?" he asked politely.

Brittany checked on Santana again, who wasn't looking at her at all and was still speaking to Elias. They were close enough for Brittany to understand that they were talking about dance moves.

She raised her voice in order to be listened. "Thanks a lot, but I have big plans tonight." She stopped to see if she had gained her attention but Santana didn't turn. "Matt is taking me to _Le petit prince_, one of the fanciest restaurant of LA. He reserved a table a month ago!" she said.

"Oh wow. Have fun then with your prince!" Fernando joked.

She felt so disappointed when Santana turned towards her and said.

"Bye guys! Have a great weekend!" and then she left without looking at her.

Brittany shook her head frustrated. She was also feeling so disappointed by herself because she had tried in every possible ways to push Santana away and to make her realize that she was engaged and about to marry another guy and now that they were finally having a polite and professional relationship she was upset and totally not okay about it.

"What the hell is wrong with me?" she thought.

She knew that the truth was that she had missed Santana that week.

_Santana changing room – Five minutes later_

Santana entered in her private changing room and slammed the door.

"I hate her." She screamed.

Damn, when Brittany said that date- thing loud it had been like a stab in her back. That sentence was clearly meant for Santana. She was so hating what she was doing to her! She was pretty satisfied by the behavior that she had managed to have for the entire week and she was starting to think that Brittany was upset about them not talking and joking as usual. And now, ten minutes to the weekend she had ruined everything. She knew that she would have come back to her hotel and would have spent the entire evening mulling over the image of Brittany and Matt eating by candlelight. It wasn't supposed to go that way. Santana stared at her image in the mirror.

"What the hell." She thought.

She remembered Quinn's words.

_I'm just asking you to be a bitch._

She smirked.

"Okay it's time for a payback, Santana's style." She thought.

First she needed a date. She knew exactly who to call: Rita.

Rita was a very nice and beautiful girl. They had met in college during an economy class. They have spent a lot of time studying together and so they had become friends, then one night, during a classic college party, Rita had kissed her, but Santana, who wasn't even aware that the girl into girls, had pulled back. From that moment on they became even closer, Rita wasn't indeed a lesbian, or at least she didn't know who she was yet. Santana took her under her wing and helped her to _come out of the closet_. They were still in touch and Rita was the closest friend she had made after high school.

Santana heard Rita picking up.

"Do you remember that you are always telling me that you owe me a favor?"

"Hi San, I'm fine, how are you?" Rita replied laughing.

"Hi, Rita. You're right I'm sorry but I'm kind in a hurry right now." She said quickly.

"Oh ok, so what do you need me to do?" she asked.

"Just dress-up and wait for me. I'll buy you a dinner."

"And now we have a deal!" she hung up. She knew Santana well enough to know that it was always better not to ask about her evil plans.

Santana winked at herself in the mirror.

"Brittany get ready to spend the most unforgettable night of your life." She said while dialing on her phone _Le petit prince_'s number.

_Le petit prince –Three hours later_

Matt opened the restaurant's door for her.

"Thank you" she said while entering.

"Have I already told you how beautiful you are?" he asked.

She smiled at him. "Aha. Like five times."

"Well, you're!"

Brittany looked around, the place was really nice and fancy. The view from the window was breathtaking and the smell of food was intoxicating.

"Santana would love this place." She thought. Immediately she realized how stupid she was, thinking about her when she was about to spend a romantic night with her lover.

"Oh no, Santana" Matt exclaimed unexpectedly.

Brittany froze goggling her eyes. "How could he know what she was thinking?"

"W-what?" she asked.

"She's here." He replied annoyed.

And in that moment Brittany heart started racing, she turned herself and saw Santana and another gorgeous brunette walking towards them. Santana was amazing, in a red dress.

_Red as evil._

She was smiling and walking arm in arm with the other girl.

"It can't be happening." She thought desperate. "This is one of my worst nightmare."

Santana saw her, and made an astonished expression.

"Britt? What are you doing here?" she asked in amazement.

Brittany looked at her scathingly since she was absolutely sure that Santana had heard that she was going there for dinner.

"We are eating." She replied coldly.

"Oh, what a coincidence. So are we." she said with a big smile, she seems not to care at all that she was there with Matt.

"Great." Brittany exclaimed with a sarcastic tone.

"I'm sorry, forgive me." Santana said turning towards Rita. "Guys, she is Rita, a _friend_ of mine."

"Hi." Brittany said quickly without stretching her arm for the handshake.

Matt, instead, was more polite.

"Hi Rita, nice to meet you." And then he added "Well if you can excuse us, we should go to our table. It took me so long to get a reservation here and I don't want to waste a minute of it!"

"Yes, it is true. It's very hard to get a table here." Santana confirmed.

Matt nodded. "I know. I called over a month ago. When did you manage to book a table?"

"Two hours ago." She replied with a teasing expression.

Matt snorted a bit once he had understood the mockery.

"Miss Lopez! We are so glad to have you here! If you want I can show you your table!" the waiter said.

"Ok, thanks." And then she took Rita's hand. "Have a great night guys."

Brittany was wordless. It couldn't be happening, she was shocked. Santana was clearly provoking her in the worst way ever. She wasn't sure about her feeling in that moment, she was upset, jealous of that other girl, confused. She had no time to process the fact. The waiter arrived again and brought them to the table.

She froze.

"No way." she thought.

The table for two was exactly next to Santana's one.

Santana, noticing them getting closer, smiled. "Guys, I can't believe it. We're going to eat together!"

They sat, in silence. Matt was also confused about what was going on.

Brittany would have wanted to jump at Santana's throat. She knew she was behaving in that way on purpose.

"You son of.." she thought looking at her.

They started speaking about general topics and Rita helped everyone to melt the ice as she started telling about her art class.

Brittany wasn't listening to her at all, she was just staring at Santana with a gelid glance.

Suddenly a phone started ringing.

"Oh sorry B, I have to take this. It's from the office."Matt said leaving and getting outside.

Rita smartly jumped up too, saying. "I have to go to the ladies room. Excuse me."

When they were finally alone, Brittany looked again at Santana who stared at her in a innocent way.

"What?" she asked.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Brittany asked trying to keep her voice low.

"Nothing! What are you talking about?"

"You knew I was coming here! I said it loud enough for you to hear me!" she replied. Instantly a big smile raised on Santana's face.

_Crap._

"You said that loud in order to get my attention." she said.

"No I didn't mean that.." she tried to defend herself.

"Britt, it wasn't a question." She teased smiling.

Gosh, she was so annoying.

"It doesn't change the fact that you're her with another girl!"

"Relax, we are just friends!" she said in such an provoking way. Brittany was furious, Santana was playing her so easily. She hated that, in the previous days she had always had the situation under control but in that moment she was on the edge. Santana knew exactly what to do to make her waver.

She wanted to answer to that provocation but Rita had come from the bathroom.

Matt arrived few minutes later. The first thing Brittany did was kissing him.

Santana didn't react but Brittany knew that that kiss had annoyed her and she was pleased about that.

"So did you tell her about the wedding?" Matt asked as he wanted to underline the fact that he was with her, not with Santana.

"Tell me what?"

"We started thinking where to hold it." He explained, Brittany seemed uncomfortable to speak about that topic.

"Yes, we have just started." She added as she wanted to belittle it.

"I was thinking of the big church on the Collins and then I would like to have a big party on the coast." He suggested looking at Brittany, who smiled back at him and said softly.

"Yes, babe it seems great."

"Ahi." Santana interrupted the moment. They both looked at her with a wondering expression.

"Oh come on, she has just given you her fake smile." She explained.

"Fake what?"

"Santana, please." Brittany tried to silent her.

"Her fake smile, you know it, right?"

Matt shook his head in silence.

Santana goggle her eyes.

"How could you not know about that? Brittany has only five kind of smiles!"

He wasn't speaking. Santana smiled at Brittany and started explaining still looking at her in a sweet way.

"The fake smile is the easiest to detect, it's when she doesn't want to tell you that your idea sucks. But that is her fourth smile. The first one is when she is really happy and her face just lights up in a second. Then there's the smile that she gives you when she's asking for something and she want you to find her sweet so that you are forced to say yes. Then there is the smile that she makes when you make her a compliment. It's different from the first one because she usually tilts her head a bit as she's blushing." She stopped to checked her expression, Brittany had just tilted her head and hinted a smile looking down at the table. Santana couldn't help but smile too.

"And the fifth one?" Matt asked.

"Oh I supposed it is the one that she makes when she looks at you. I remember she never smiled to anyone in the way she was smiling at me." She said. They looked at each other just for a second, the Brittany looked away. Her heart was beating even faster, not only because she was feeling all the tension that was growing between Santana and Matt but also because of the things that Santana had just said. That was one of the sweetest thing ever. She had never told her the smile thing and she was pretty amazed by how accurate the description of each smile was, especially the last one.

An awkward silence fell in.

"Thank you Santana." Brittany whispered as she wanted to say "Please stop speaking."

"Oh, he asked me to explain that!" she defended herself.

The dinner went on like that, they ordered and waited in silence for the food to arrive. Luckily occasionally Rita was telling some stories about Santana and her back in college but every time Brittany was looking at her, she was feeling even more jealous of the fact that that girl had managed to spend four years of college with her Santana while she was trying to forget her.

_Her Santana. _

"Ok you have to focus now." She thought.

_Some dishes and awkward moments later.._

Finally that awful night was over. Santana and Matt paid the check and they gathered in the hall of the restaurant.

"Well girls, good night." He said and then he whispered at Brittany. "Get the coat, I'm getting the car. I'll wait for you outside." And he left.

Ana followed him with the excuse that she needed some fresh air.

"Well, have a great weekend." Santana told her smiling.

Brittany came so close to her that she felt a shiver down to her spine, she held her glance.

"If you do something like that to me again, I'll break both of your legs. Ok?" and then she smiled and kissed her on the cheeks.

While walking out of the restaurant she couldn't help but turn around to check Santana and her red dress one last time.

_Wanky. _

_The WB building – The following day_

Brittany had waken up very early. After that disastrous night she wasn't able to sleep very well. She had dreamt her trying to reach Santana in every possible ways but every time she was running away from her. That had shaken her even more than she already was.

She needed sometime for herself, and she really needed not to think about anything, especially about a certain latina. That was why she had gone to the WB building so that she could have a couple of hours of work out, alone, relieving the tension of the previous day.

She entered in the changing room and to her surprise Chris was there too.

"Oh hi!" she said. "What are you doing here?"

"I needed some extra work out to review some steps, what about you?"

"Same." She lied.

"Ok, great! We can work together."

That was fine. She needed a distraction and dancing with somebody else was a god way not to think about your problem.

"Let's go" she said once she was ready.

They were approaching the stage but suddenly Christ stopped her grabbing her wrist.

"Shh" he said rising a hand. "Do you hear that?" he asked.

Brittany lent a ear, a melody was coming from the stage.

"Come on, let's go and see what's going on."

They approached the stage from the front, trying to hide themselves from the person that was on it.

They stopped in a place where they could see perfectly.

Brittany's heart had another attack. Santana was on the stage, sitting on a stool with her eyes closed.

A sweet slow melody was playing. Santana slightly opened her eyes and started singing with a deep and touching voice, she was like an angel.

Brittany couldn't believe to what she was listening to, she had never heard that song before.

She carefully listened to the lyrics of the it and after the first strophe she couldn't help but say.

"Oh my god."

* * *

**hope you liked it, tell me what you think about it!:)**

**can't stop thanking you for the reviews so far!**


	14. Chapter 14

_The WB auditorium – One second later_

When the music started a shiver ran down Santana's back. That song meant so much to her that every time she was listening to the first notes of it she lived again all the emotions she had felt when she had written it the first time. That was her favorite song of the entire album, Santana cared so much about it that she had also helped the music makers with the composition of the melody. The notes were the exactly representation of her past feelings and the lyrics were just a way to make the world understand them.

She opened her eyes and started singing overwhelmed by the song's meaning.

_My abuela used to say_

_if you have something important don't throw it away._

_I realized she was right when we were no longer side by side._

_And now after years of loneliness, sitting by the window,_

_I still found myself thinking about you._

_How can it be that you are no longer here with me?_

_I guess it's time for me to say goodbye to the idea of a future together._

_Letting you go was hard but it felt right and I can see it just now._

_A life without you is in front of me, it's unfair but_

_Let it be_

_Sometimes it's hard to go on without your smell and your smile_

_but I'm stronger now, you can see._

_I'll get used to lonely Fridays nights, our date night._

_I guess it's time for me to say goodbye to the idea of a future together._

_Letting you go was hard but it felt right and I can see it just now._

_A life without you it's in front of me, it's unfair but_

_Let it be_

_If you can't change it,_

_Just, let it be._

Santana looked up and sighted as paying attention to the last notes of the song. She pushed back the tears that were trying so hard to come out. Every time she was singing that song she was feeling vulnerable and sad, but that day the feeling was amplified by the recent events. Seeing Brittany every day for a month had made her realized how much she had been missing that girl and how stupid she had been five years ago to leave her.

She was distracted from her thoughts by the sounds of hands clapping, she looked up and saw Chris standing in front of the stage.

"Wow. Santana that was amazing." He said. "Is one of your songs?"

"Yes, it's _Let it be_"

"Wow. Amazing lyrics." He added.

She was about to answer when she noticed Brittany standing up too, she couldn't see very well but she was quite sure that she was shocked.

"Thank you Chris." She managed to say pretending that everything was fine, it wasn't.

She wasn't ready for Brittany to hear that song, she knew that _Let it be_ was one the main singles of her album and that sooner or later she would have had to deal with that but she wasn't ready to sing it in front of her. She had tried so hard that week to behave as she didn't care about Brittany and now she had just vanished her effort with a serenade to her.

"We didn't want to interrupt you. " he said getting on the stage " Listen, tonight we have organized a night out with all the guys, Gil and Ana too ,who's just come back from home. Do you want to join us?"

Santana smiled politely. "Yes, I would love to!"

A big smile rose on Chris' face. "Wow. Perfect! We'll meet at the Old Duck at 10. See you later Santana." He ran away without waiting for Brittany who didn't follow him. She was still standing down in the audience.

Santana looked at her without saying anything, she just wanted to bury herself.

"I guess I'll see you later." She said turning herself to leave the stage as quick as she could.

Brittany tried to stop her.

"San.." she didn't add anything else but that _San_ was enough for Santana to understand that she wanted to say something about the song, but she wasn't feeling like dealing with Brittany in that moment. She rose a hand in order to stop her.

"Britt please, don't." she begged before leaving.

Brittany sat still shaking and not completely sure of what had just happened.

"Oh my god that song" she thought

That had been like a blow for her. They way Santana sang it made her shiver, she had the sweetest voice ever and the way she seemed to be touched by singing it was just too much for her to take that Saturday morning.

Clearly Santana wasn't ready for her to listen to it since she had run away so quickly. Brittany was feeling in a dream.

She smiled when she realized she was crying.

_The Old Duck – Later that evening_

Everybody was sat around a big table and drinking, speaking and laughing. Everyone was there, Ana had managed to arrive a little bit later and she had already reassured about her husband's conditions. Santana had decided to take Rita with her not because she wanted to make Brittany jealous but because after the morning performance she really needed some support. Brittany was sat quite far from her but she had felt her glance on for the entire time. She had tried in every possible way not to think about her and the fact that she had practically serenaded to her that day. They were all having fun and Rita was comfortable as well.

Suddenly the dj took the microphone and started speaking.

"Ok guys! Welcome to the old duck! Tonight it's a special night because we are going to have a karaoke night! So come on line up to sing a song!"

A big applause rose from the people in the bar.

"Santana you should sing something for us!" Ana exclaimed.

"Oh yes, please" Vanessa agreed.

Santana smiled. "Ok ok guys, but I'm not singing alone!"

"You should sing something with Brittany!" Fernando propose hugging her.

"Wait, what?" Brittany asked waken up by that sentence.

"Yes Fernando, you're right! "Vanessa said.

Ana nodded. "I heard you singing under the shower. You have a pretty voice!"

"Plus you too are almost lovers" Gil teased.

Brittany and Santana looked at each other, then Britt winked at her smiling.

Santana smiled back a little bit worried of what was going to happen.

Brittany stood up, walked beside the table and stopped in front of Santana. She smiled and reached out to her. Santana didn't say anything, she just held Brittany's hand.

"So Miss Lopez, will you do me the favor of a song?" then another smiled rose on Brittany's face.

Santana smiled too immediately feeling better.

"Of course. Let's go" she replied standing up.

They walked hand by hand towards the dj. Then Brittany turned to look at her.

"I get this." She said leaving her hands and going towards the dj.

She whispered something in his ear and he nodded and tipped on his computer probably looking for the song that Brittany had chosen.

Brittany took the microphone and passed Santana the other one.

"This song is for you guys and especially for you Santana." She turned herself to look at her. "for showing us how amazing you are."

Santana's heart melted immediately. She looked at her, blushed and said _thank you_ without pronouncing any sound.

The music started, Santana again turned right away towards Brittany. She laughed because she had recognized the song immediately.

They smiled at each other, then Brittany started singing.

_Clock strikes upon the hour,_

_And the sun begins to fade._

_Still enough time to figure out,_

_How to chase my blues away._

A choir of woowoo came from the table of their friends. Santana laughed again as Brittany made a sexy dance move, she was having so much fun.

Brittany kept on singing the next strophe until she took Santana's hand and winking at her she sang the last words of the chorus.

_With somebody who loves me._

Santana smiled and started singing too. That felt amazing, they were amazing, singing, smiling and holding each other hand. For a second Santana felt to be back on the stage of the McKinley High School. That moment was absolutely perfect but it was coming to an end.

_With somebody who loves me._

The music stopped, everyone stood up clapping hands and screaming compliments. Brittany looked at her smiling so hard and then she hugged her. Santana stayed still and tasted the fantastic moment, happy and unbelieving of what was going on.

"Thank you for the song." She whispered in Brittany's ear.

"Thank you for the song." Britt replied staring at her and emphasizing every words . Santana immediately understood that she was referring to the other song _Let it be_.

She just nodded.

Brittany noticed Rita running away in the bathroom, she instinctively followed her leaving everyone congratulating with Santana.

She got into the toilet and found Rita leaning on the washbasin.

"Hey, is everything all right?" she asked.

Rita turned to check who was speaking to her, when she saw Brittany she froze and stood up.

"Yes yes." She said quickly.

Brittany nodded embarrassed, she didn't know what to say and clearly Rita had no intention of talking to her.

"Soo, what's going on between you and Santana?" she asked curios, she knew she had no rights to investigate her private life but since Santana wasn't there she would have never known about that.

Rita looked at her with a nasty look.

"Nothing. We are just friends" she said. There was something weird in her voice, as if she was disappointed by that.

"I see."

"Yes, I've known her from college. She one of my best friends." She added.

Brittany had an enlightenment.

"Oh my god, you're in love with her." She said by instinct without thinking that wasn't the best thing to say to a stranger.

Surprisingly Rita didn't react in a bad way, she just looked down on the floor.

"I don't know." She whispered.

That answer made Brittany tremble.

"Well, you know how gorgeous she can be." She explained.

Brittany just said with a nostalgic tone. "Oh trust me, I know."

"Have you ever felt so sure about something but at the same time so uncertain about it?" she asked.

That sentence hit her even more than the previous ones. She smiled at her.

"I should go." She said leaving her there.

Santana was feeling in heaven in that moment. She hadn't had a great time like that in a very long time. Brittany had been so sweet to cool the things between them in that way. She wasn't worried anymore about the serenade, on the contrary she was happy that Britt had listened to her song.

She turned around to look for her but she found Rita standing right in front of her.

"Oh, hey." She said surprised and happy.

"Did you see that? Pretty impressive, uh?" she said smiling.

Rita didn't answer.

"Santana can I talk to you?" she asked out of the blue and the she started walking toward the entrance of the bar.

Santana followed her wondering what was going on. On her way to the door she met Brittany's gaze.

She smiled at her and then she got out of the bar.

* * *

**guys! forgive me the song. i inveted it so it's not the best thing ever :)**

**keep on giving me feedbacks! you're amazing.**


	15. Chapter 15

_The old duck – 30 minutes later_

Brittany hadn't been waiting for something so anxiously in a very long time. She had been staring the bar entrance for the previous thirty minutes. They were still sat around the table, speaking and laughing but Brittany couldn't focus of what was going on inside the bar when she was dying to know what was happening outside.

The door opened, Brittany's heart started racing but it stopped when a old couple showed up.

"Hey Brittany is everything all right?" Ana asked, noticing her being quiet.

"Uh? No I'm fine Ana. I'm just a little bit tired."

Ana smiled. "I know what's going on" she said drawing the attention of everyone. Brittany looked at her scared. "You're thinking about your fiancée!" she mocked.

Brittany smiled embarrassed since she wasn't thinking about Matt at all.

The other guys laughed .

"When are you going to bring him at the WB?" Fernando asked.

"A quarter to never!" she replied smiling.

"Oh come on, we want to meet the guy that stole the heart of our little Brittany." Gil said.

"If you don't want to introduce him to us, which by the way it's mean, tell us something about him." Ana added.

"Oh guys come on. " she tried to make them stop but it was useless.

"He's just great" she said, in that moment she wasn't feeling like talking about him when her head was absolutely in another place that happened to be in the outside parking of the old duck.

"Just great? Oh come on, my mum is great." Vanessa complained.

She was about to answer but something drew her attention. She turned herself and saw Santana and Rita approaching them. Her heart just stopped and then started beating very fast.

Santana came closer, her eye's met Brittany's ones but she looked away.

"Guys thank you so much for this night. We're leaving." She announced.

Brittany's heart exploded of sadness once again, she looked at San again trying to decode her expression. Was she happy, excited or hungry? She couldn't say that, it felt so frustrating not to know what was going on.

"So soon?'" Brittany asked just to make Santana look at her, they looked at each other. She could tell that also San had something to say but the situation didn't allow her to speak.

"Yes, I'm sorry." She paused, the tone of her voice seemed sad. "Good night guys."

The other dancers waved their hands and said goodbye to Santana and Rita who went out together leaving Brittany there, alone, wondering what was really going on between the two of them.

She didn't know why she was caring so much to know about what was going on with Rita and Santana, or well she did know but it was hard for her to admit that she was jealous.

She couldn't let that happened, being jealous of Santana, caring so much about her love situation wasn't a good thing at all.

But in that moment, sat at that table, she couldn't help but wish she could have been single to walk away with her. Instead she was still stuck with Matt who for the first time seemed to be more a weight than a future husband.

She sighed.

"I hate you" she mentally said knowing that the truth was the exact opposite.

The WB auditorium – Next Monday

Gil had just gathered them on the stage. The boys were really curios about what was going on, none of them had a clue of it. Brittany was sat on the ground next to Chris and Fernando who were talking about some hypothetical ideas. She wasn't taking part to the discussion since she didn't really care, she was so waiting for Santana to arrive. She hadn't heard from her on Sunday even though she was expecting a call or at least a text message. She had spent the most awful Sunday ever: shopping for her house with Matt checking her cell phone every two seconds and wondering what Santana was doing and if she was alone or with somebody else.

Finally Brittany's face lit up when Santana arrived but that excitement lasted only two seconds since she immediately noticed Rita right behind her. Her heart, who was exhausted, was racing again. She felt the strong impulse oh getting up and taking Santana away from that other girl.

"Focus Brit! Focus." She commanded herself.

Santana smiled at her, happy. For the first time I her life she wasn't completely okay with seeing her happy, she was afraid that Santana's mood was because of Rita.

"Ok guys, you're probably wondering why we wanted to talk to you." Gil interrupted her crazy thoughts.

"You bet!" Elias said.

"Well, Santana has an announce to make."

Brittany was terrified.

I'm getting married, I'm pregnant, I'm running away with her, I'm straight.

She thought of all the possible most awful things she could imagine.

Santana smiled again and Brittany died again. She didn't know what had happened but that was just too much for her to take. She felt the need to run to the north pole and spend there the rest of the year.

"Well, first of all I want to thank you all of you for being so professionals and for the hard work so far. I know that the journey is still long but I want to give you a little reward." She pause and looked at everybody's face.

"The single Guise is released today!" she almost screamed. All the guys started clapping her hand, screaming as crazy and jumping all over the stage.

"Oh my god, we're going to be famous!" Vanessa said.

"Yes! Take into account that it will take some more days to have the music video released, but today is the real starting point for each one of us." She said proud of her work, her team and not afraid of the future.

Ana stood up. "So guys, since it's such an important day we thought of having fun today! No work out, no choreographs, just dancing!" she announced.

All the guys stood up in a mix of excitement, happiness and hope.

Ana made the music start and each dancer improvised some steps, they were all having fun and Brittany was managing to keep her mind occupied with the steps and all the fun. Occasionally she couldn't help to check on Santana and her behaviors towards Rita.

Vanessa went near Santana a pushed her in the middle of the stage. "Come on San show us something."

Santana played the game and started dancing, Brittany froze to watch her.

"She is amazing." She thought.

Then Rita did something she didn't have to do. She got closer to Santana and they start to perform a sexy dance, the other guys were enjoying that taking it as a joke.

"Wow, so hot girls!" Fernando shouted.

Santana was smiling as she was looking at Rita. Brittany couldn't take that view anymore, she felt a flush of anger coming from her stomach. She wish she could scream.

Luckily that awful show lasted few seconds but Brittany lived them as interminable moments.

When they ended Brittany was about to get in the middle of the stage to show Santana some real great dance moves. She walked towards Rita who turned her leg by mistake exactly when Brittany was passing next to her making her stumble.

Rita turned herself right away to apologize but she didn't have the time. Brittany had already turned and was standing in front of her. she didn't think at all in that moment and she pushed her.

"What the hell is you problem?" she said.

Suddenly an icy atmosphere was lowered into the auditorium.

Rita looked back at Brittany with an angry expression painted on her face. The situation stayed like that for a second then Rita run towards Brittany and tried to hit her but was grabbed by Fernando that luckily had moved faster.

"What the hell is YOUR problem!" she screamed back. "I haven't done that on purpose!"

Then she turned back and run away. Brittany immediately felt guilty about that, she wasn't a violent person at all, she had never hurt anyone in her life, not even an ant. She felt the sudden need to apologize with Rita for that, she tried to run after her but she was stopped by Santana who stepped into her way.

"I get this" she said before leaving the auditorium and going after her.

Well, that was perfect. Only she had done something that would have made her mull over it for the next days but she had also managed to push Santana into Rita's arms.

_The WB hall – five minutes later_

Santana hugged Rita who was running out of the building.

"Hey hey. It's okay." She said trying to calm her down.

"Your girlfriend is crazy." She screamed still annoyed.

"Well I have to remind you that she's not my girlfriend."

"Yeah but she wish she could be." Rita said "I told you last night that she was asking me between you and me."

Santana nodded. "Yes, you told me but it doesn't mean anything. Plus do I have to tell you again that she is actually engaged with a guy?" she said disappointed by that thought.

Rita sighed looking at her, feeling like it was now or never.

"Santana tell me the truth. Do you really want her?" she asked.

"What do you mean?" Santana asked even though she had perfectly understood the question.

"I mean, why are you bothering running after a person that doesn't want you or at least is pretending not to want you, when you can be with a person that cares about you and loves you for who you are?"

Santana laughed looking at her but Rita didn't smiled back.

"Ehm Rita, do you want to give me same names? Because I don't see anyone lining up for me!" she said joking and trying to lighten the situation.

"Santana are you that stupid?" she asked getting back a doubtful glance.

"What? You?" Santana asked astonished.

Rita nodded and then looked down. San didn't know what to say.

"Since when?"

"The college party I guess. I was already into you after our first kiss." She explained with a sweet voice.

"Why didn't you tell me?" she asked.

"I don't know. I guess I was waiting for the right moment, but it never came."

Santana was feeling so bad because she was hating the idea of hurting Rita. She had experienced how awful was not to be loved back and she didn't want it to happen to her friend. She also felt stupid for having dragged her into that love triangle.

"I'm going to kill you Quinn" she thought.

"Rita I don't know what to say, you're one of my closet friend and I love you, but in a different way."

Rita didn't say anything, probably she wanted her to add something.

"I'm hating myself for doing this to you right now, but I'm not going to lie to you. My heart belongs to someone else." She said quickly hoping for that situation to be over in a very short time.

Rita nodded. "I know. I'm going to collect my things and then I'm going to leave and you're not going to call me until I'll be ready to hear from you again. Ok?"

Santana wanted to start crying but since Rita wasn't she tried to hold the tears back and with watery eyes she looked at Rita.

"Ok." That was the only thing she was able to say.

_The WB hall – 1 minute later_

Brittany had tried so hard to wait for Santana or Rita or both to get back but the waiting was killing her. she had decided to go and look for them, she had tried everywhere with no success so she had decided to go and check outside the building.

She almost run into Rita.

"Oh god Rita, I'm so sorry for before. I didn't mean to" Rita stopped her in the middle of her speech.

"It's okay." She said trying at her best to smile at her.

"She's all yours." She said before leaving.

Brittany was still confused by those last words but she had no time to process them since she sighted Santana a few meters away.

She reached her and touching her by her shoulder she said.

"Hey."

Santana turned, she was about to start crying. She looked at her with her big dark eyes, full of tears. Brittany's heart had another hit.

"San." She whispered.

"I screwed it up." She confessed, then she took her hand in her hair. "It wasn't supposed to go that way." she said confused and shaken.

"What are you talking about?"

"She loves me." She said, as she was still processing everything, she looked again at Brittany trying to get some answers from her glance. "A nice pretty girl loves me and I simply don't care about that, and why? Because I'm stuck."

_With you._ Brittany mentally added that to the sentence.

"I didn't want to hurt her."

"I know San. It's not your fault." She said trying to hug her but Santana didn't let her. she pulled away.

She was clearly agitated.

"Of course it's my fault, I don't think about anything. Every time I just do what I feel like doing. I didn't want her to get hurt because of me, I don't want you to argue with the guy that makes you happy, you deserve him, I wasn't able to make you happy." She paused

Brittany was standing still in front of her, incapable of saying anything.

"You were right when you called me selfish." She was about to go on insulting herself but that image was breaking Brittany's head who was already overwhelmed by her words, by the emotions of that morning, by Santana herself. She stepped forward to grab her for both of the wrist.

Santana stopped speaking and looked at her.

And then Brittany's brain went on tilt.

She leaned forward closing her eyes and there Brittany kissed Santana.

* * *

**i hope this will help you to get through the Bram episode tonight :)**

**review! love youuu**


	16. Chapter 16

_The WB Hall_

As soon as Brittany's lips brushed Santana's ones a million of impulses suddenly reached her brain. She woke up as her lips were pushing against what she remembered to be the softest thing she had ever tasted, Santana's mouth. As she heard Santana moan she suddenly realized what was going on and her immediately reaction was to pull back.

Santana looked at her with the kind of expression that means "What the hell was that?"

She didn't move or said anything, probably frozen by that surreal situation.

Brittany, conversely, was electrical, her brain was reprocessing what had just happened, her heart was racing so fast that she was afraid it would have exploded at some point.

And then after those few second that seemed log as two years to both of them, Brittany's mind blacked out again.

"Oh my god. I'm sorry. I didn't mean that." she tried to say stuttering.

Santana, who wasn't still able to act in any way, limited herself to touch her lips with a hand and to look at he with a doubtful expression.

Then a slight "Britt" came out of her mouth.

Brittany couldn't handle anything of that.

"I'm sorry, I should go." And she run towards the elevator.

Santana finally woke up from what seemed to be a dream.

"Britt wait!" she tried to stop her getting closer.

"Santana I really have to go now." She said trying to make her understand that she wasn't feeling like talking about that. She nervously pressed the elevator button multiple times.

"Oh come on" she said checking the floor number.

"You can't go, we need to talk."

Brittany didn't answer, she waited for the elevator doors to open and she rushed in. Santana didn't waste a minute and followed her. as soon as Brittany realized that she was entered too, she turned back to look at her.

"Listen to me. I' m really not ready to talk about that, okay?" she yelled. Santana froze because of Brittany's gelid tone. She looked down without replying.

"I don't want to be around you for another minute." She added making her feel even worse.

Santana was about to answer when they suddenly heard a big noise. They immediately realized that the elevator had stopped going up. They stared at each other.

"No way." Brittany exclaimed.

"Fuck! The elevator had just stopped!"

"You think?" Brittany said annoyed. Santana turned herself and get closer.

"Ok do you want to blame me even for this?"

Brittany couldn't uphold her gaze.

"Let's see if we can call someone." She said avoiding the question.

There was an emergency telephone, Santana took it and luckily after few moments someone from the reception answered it.

"Hello? I'm Santana Lopez. We are stuck in the elevator!" she said.

"Hi Miss Lopez. Let me check."

She looked at Brittany, she was staring at her waiting for some news. Santana nodded at her to make her understand that she was speaking with a guy.

"Yes, I can see from my monitor that the elevator is stopped at the second floor. I'm going to call someone from the security to solve the problem. Ok?"

"Aha."

"Is there someone who suffer from claustrophobia?" she guy asked.

"No, but please hurry up. The situation is unbearable." She said giving Brittany a gelid glance.

_30 minutes of silence later._

Suddenly Santana was shaken up by the ring of the emergency tone.

"Hello."

"Miss Lopez we've checked the elevator has some problem with the power supply. It'll take some other minutes to solve it, in the meantime I've called the firefighters to see if we can get you out of there."

"Ok thank you very much." Santana replied snorting.

"So?" Brittany asked impatient

"There's a problem and they're trying to fix it. " she said.

"Oh ok. It is going to take long?"

"I don't know."

"Fantastic!" she commented with a sarcastic tone.

Santana lifted her eyes, annoyed. She was so fed up with Brittany being mad at her for no reason.

"Tell me, have I done something wrong?" she asked angry.

"Excuse me?"

"Oh come on! Do not pretend that you don't know what I'm talking about!" Santana reproached her.

Brittany looked down.

"I'm not mad at you." She confessed.

"Well, you have a very weird way to prove it!"

"What do you mean with that?" Brittany asked taking up a defensive position.

"Britt in the last month you've been impossible to understand! Sometimes you're sweet and the after one second you're yelling at me. I can't go on like that."

"Well don't! " she said loudly "I haven't asked to see you again, ok!? "

"Again? We have already talked about this! We're stuck in this project together and you know that!"

Santana paused, the time of speaking clearly had arrived.

"The fact is that you know exactly which the problem is."

Brittany was staring at her.

"You're not mad because you're obliged to work with me, you're annoyed for the fact that you're not able of working with me without feeling something again." She said out of the blue.

That words hit Brittany because they were so true but also so shocking that she didn't know what to answer. She didn't want to admit to Santana that she was right but she didn't have any other choice.

"Yes, Santana I'm mad and confused. Because I've already made my choice!"

_Matt._

"But there's something holding me back, and I don't know what it is!"

"US Brittany! It's us!" she screamed.

Brittany shook her head.

"Us was a long time ago, it can't happen again!"

"Why not?!"

"Because it was five years ago! We've moved on, I'm a different person now!"

"Who still cares about me!" Santana said quickly.

"Yes as a friend"

Santana laughed nervously.

"And why did you kiss me? I wasn't asking for that!"

"I don't know what happed before. I'm sorry!"  
Brittany noticed a sad expression coming out on Santana's face. She felt exhausted by that situation, the two of them being in that stupid limbo. She felt the need to kiss her again and to be with her but for some reasons she was polarized by the fear of being hurt again. She wasn't strong enough to jump, she wanted to be safe. And being with Matt was safe.

"So what do you want to do?"

"I don't know San! The best thing should be not to see each other, but we are stuck in this together.!"

"Is really what you want? Not to see me again?"

Brittany nodded scared of what she was about to say.

"Being next to you without being with you hurts, Santana." She confessed.

Those words shook Santana in the depth.

"It doesn't have to be like that, you know?"

Brittany was about to answer but suddenly they heard someone else's voice.

"Hey girls. Are you okay? We are going to take you out of there in a couple of minute!"

"We are fine!" Brittany screamed in order to be listened.

"No please leave us here forever!" Santana thought looking at Brittany.

_Brittany's apartment – Six hours later._

Brittany was sitting at her kitchen table, a glass of wine in front of her. She need to relax a bit and to focus on her feelings. That day had been another emotional rollercoaster for her. She couldn't take that stress anymore. She had to do something in order to make it stop, she had been so afraid of hurting everyone that she hadn't stopped to think about her life, about what she wanted to achieve.

She just wanted to be happy and thoughtless as she had always been and working with Santana, feeling all those unbearable emotions was really too much.

She closed her eyes for a moment to collect all the ideas, the right words and trying to convince herself that that was the right thing to do.

She sipped the wine, she took the silver pen in front of her and sighted.

She was finally ready to write what it would have been the most difficult letter of her entire life.

_The Waldorf Hotel – Same time_

Santana approached the lobby. She had got a call from the reception saying that someone was waiting for her. She entered and she immediately saw Gil standing in the middle of the hall.

"Hey Gil!" she said waving her hand.

Gil kissed her on the cheek to say hello.

"Hi Santana." His tone didn't seem happy or playful as always.

"Is everything all right?" she asked.

He lightly shook his head. "I think we have a problem." he paused.

"We'd better talk about this in front of a glass of wine, what you think?"

Santana agreed to sit with him at the hotel' lounge. He order a whisky and Santana a glass of red wine just to cool of the tension that that unexpected visit had taken.

"So what do you want to talk about?" she asked worried.

He sipped, stopped as he was thing about the right way to start speaking, then he looked at her directly in the eyes.

"Santana, what's going on between you and Brittany?"

* * *

**hope you like the story and how it's going! :)**


	17. Chapter 17

_Dear Matt,_

_this is probably the most difficult thing I've ever done in my entire life. I know that a letter is the worst way to do this but I can't say these things to you in person. I just can't. I'm already hating myself for what I'm doing to you because you don't deserve any of this. I don't even know where to start but I'll try to be as honest as possible, at least I owe you that. _

_I feel the need to tell you the truth, I've been so cold and distant recently because I'm not sure about us anymore, about our wedding. I should be excited and happy about us getting married but the only thing I can think about right now is something else, actually…someone else._

_You know how much I love you and I would have totally married you if it wasn't for her. You have all the reasons to be mad at me and I understand that probably you'll hate me for the rest of your life. I just want you to know that I hadn't planned any of it. You had been the most important thing that happened to me since Santana left me. You had managed to make me happy and feel loved again and I want to thank you for that. But the last month had changed everything, seeing her again was something I wasn't ready for. I thought that it wouldn't have meant anything but I was wrong. I don't know what is going on between Santana and me but what I know is that I can't let her go, not this time. I have already made that mistake once and I just can't let it happen again. You're a wonderful, amazing guy and you deserve to be with someone who really wants you and only you, and now I'm so confused about what I want and who I want to be with. I can't explain to myself either the reason why she has this power over me but what I know is that I'm not ready to be done with her. I know that being with you right now is wrong because I'm trying to find out if there is still a chance to be with another person and I don't want to live the rest of my life wondering "what if". I know it's unfair but I have to be selfish and to think about my happiness, no matter what it implies. _

_I hope you'll find one day the strength to forgive me. I wish you all the best._

_I love you._

_B_

Brittany put down the pen and she slipped her ring off her finger. She sighed worried and wondering if that was really the right thing to do.

The future in front of her was uncertain but she was sure that she was ready to face it and to fight for her happiness. She suddenly felt excited and overwhelmed by all that hope that was invading her. She asked herself why it had taken so long to come up with that decision, she was feeling guilty and awful towards Matt but also relived about the fact that she was breaking the engagement. She felt free, free to behave in the best way for her, just her. She wasn't obliged to act worrying about everyone anymore, she could have finally done just what was best for her. And in that particular moment she had only one with: seeing Santana.

She quickly packed her stuff and rushed out of the apartment, mentally saying goodbye to her past life.

_The Waldorf Lounge Bar – Same time_

"Excuse me?" Santana asked.

"Don't get this wrong Santana, I'm just asking." Gil replied.

"Nothing. What should be happening?" she asked pretending to be calm and innocent.

"You saw what happened today. During the rehearsals ."

Santana nodded. "It was just an accident. I suppose the guys could be stressed after all this work. It was just a wrong reaction."

"So you're telling me that nothing is going one between the two of you."

"Yes, and I ask you again, what should be happening?" Santana replied annoyed.

"I don't know, I've notice some recent tension between you two. Sometimes it's like you're best friend and sometimes it seems you can't stand each other. So I was wondering if maybe there's a guy in the middle."

Santana almost spitted the wine out.

"What wait, a guy? No no.." she laughed a bit.

"Why are you laughing?"

"Nothing. No Gil relax, there isn't a guy between me and Brittany."

"Ok. Because I was asked by the WB board to check the personal relationships between all the guys and of course between you and them as well."

"I understand." She said.

"Good we have a flatfoot now. That's all we needed!" she thought.

"They are absolutely rigid about the contract rules that you and the guys had signed."

"Gil I already know this stuff, there's no need that you teach me those things again!"

"Santana I just want to be clear. I care about those guys, each of them and I was to protect them. If someone breaks the rules he will immediately break the contract and plus he'll be obliged to pay an expensive fine." He paused. "Of course you're out star and so nothing will happen to you but think about our guys. This is probably their only chance of realizing their dreams."

"You're speaking as I'm guilty of something. I've already told you. Nothing is going on with none of them." She tried to be as convincible as she could.

Gil smiled and relaxed leaning on the chair back.

"Ok I trust you. I'm sorry I was just a little bit concerned about it and I thought that the best way to be sure about this issue was to ask directly to you." Gil explained.

Santana nodded and smiled even though she was feeling like hell. She needed that meeting to be over in a second, she wasn't feeling like talking and smiling at Gil anymore, she needed to call Quinn for help.

"Gil look I'm really tired right now." She gave a rapid look at her watch. 06:00 pm "I really need to take a shower."

"Oh ok. See you tomorrow! Thank you for the talk."

Santana walked away very quickly, almost running and as soon as she got out of Gil's view she got her phone.

"Are you calling me to gloat about your success? And yes, I've already downloaded your single from iTunes!" Quinn said picking up.

"You do realize that a "Hello" is sufficient when you pick up, uh?"

"Hello it's too ordinary for me."

Santana laughed.

"What do you want Santana?"

"You don't trust me at all, maybe I'm just calling you to say hello."

"What do you want Santana?" Quinn repeated ironically.

"Ok fine, I've a problem"

"What? No way!" Quinn mocked her.

"Ok, can you just stop being such a douchebag?"

"Ahah. Ok calm down. I bet your problem's name starts with B."

"Aha. Yep. But the problem is different this time. My head choreographer is also paid to check that no love relationships are developed during this year and if someone gets caught the company will fire him"

"Oh. This is a problem." Quinn agreed.

"I know. I don't want Brittany to risk to get fired because of me." She sighed "Plus she is clearly over me, so it's better to close this thing once for all."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes"

"But from what you told she seemed very confused between the two of you. So I think there's still hope."

"I know but I can't let her throw away her career."

"Mmm.. this situation sucks."

"I know, but what else can I do?"

"Fire her, marry her and have a lots of Brittany's babies!" she teased.

"Always so funny Q. I need to talk to her."

"And tell her what?"

"I don't know, I'll figure something out. I just have to tell her that we can't be together." She paused. "Probably she'll be relieved or she won't care at all. I have to remember you that she's still with that Matt guy!"

"Ok, it's your choice." Quinn said. "I would have opted for the babies plan"

"Can I call you later? I think I'll need some support."

"No problem. I don't have a life after all." She replied ironically.

"Bye Q." and she hung up.

She took the elevator, she just needed to change her clothes and to go out and look for Brittany. She was feeling the urgent need to solve that problem, she didn't like the fact that Brittany's career was in danger because of her. That was the time to be altruistic, she just wanted Brittany to be happy and the destiny had made its point: she wasn't part of the equation. The elevator's doors opened and she rushed out into the corridor almost running towards her room.

Then she suddenly froze.

"Brittany? What are you doing here?" she asked.

_If Mohammed doesn't go to the mountain, the mountain goes to Mohammed._

Brittany turned herself, smiled and run towards her. They met halfway and at the same time they both said.

"I need to talk to you."

Brittany smiled at her, she seemed to be very happy. Santana had second thoughts for just a second. She wasn't ready at all to give up on her but that was the right thing to do.

"Ok San, you first."

Terrible mistake.

They stayed there, Santana didn't even ask her to go inside as she wanted to say that thing before she could have changed her mind.

"I just wanted you to know that I'm done with you Britt. I won't stress you anymore, I won't try to get you back anymore. I realized that it's not the right thing to do for you and for me too. My career is staring right now so the last thing I need is the gossip that I'm dating a girl." She said in on breathe. Of course she wasn't meaning those things but that the only thing she could came up with in only ten seconds.

Brittany seemed to be shocked and sad by that, she looked down shaking her head as she couldn't believe to those words.

"Oh ok." That was the only thing she managed to say.

Santana put a hand on her shoulder in order to make Brittany look up at her.

"What did you want to tell me?" she asked.

Brittany stared her and she dropped the bomb.

"I've just left Matt."


	18. Chapter 18

A person usually gets through five phases when dealing with a shocking life changing news: surprise, denial, anger, acceptance, action. Santana experienced all of them in just five minutes.

First she wrinkled her forehead, incapable of realizing but especially dealing with what she had just heard.

"What?" she exclaimed.

Brittany didn't answer, she just stood still and looked directly at her as she wanted to give her the time to process the news.

"No, i-it's not true." Santana stuttered.

Then she stopped and looked down. She suddenly felt a flush of anger coming from her stomach. "Why the hell did you do that?!"

"You know why." Brittany shouted quickly back at her.

Santana was clearly overwhelmed and confused, ten minutes before she was ready to give up on Brittany for her own good but just because she had the certainty that Brittany was in a relationship with another person and she didn't seem willing to leave him. She was ready for a night in her pajamas, eating ice cream and marshmallows and talking on the phone with Quinn; she wasn't absolutely ready for a single Brittany.

She forced herself to look up to meet Brittany's glance. They stared at each other for just a second. Brittany's expression was unforgettable, it was a summary of their past love, of the past days and also of the present. She was looking at her as she wanted to know what would have happened next.

Santana's heart was beating so fast, she felt like she wasn't able to breathe and think anymore. Maybe that was her problem, she had always thought, brooded and analyzed everything in her life. Maybe she just needed to stop thinking. She understood that she was right as she heard Brittany whispering with a begging tone.

"San.."

She looked up at her again smiling. Brittany smiled at her back, they both were aware of what was about to happen.

Santana waved for a moment before stepping forward stopping just a few inches away from her. Brittany held the eye contact and then slowly each other drew a inch closer, each other almost breathless and still holding the other's steady gaze.

And finally after five, useless and interminable years they found each other again. Brittany and Santana finally kissed again, both aware and eager of what was happening. The first lip contact was gentle, soft and sweet. They kissed on the lips, then they both pulled away just for a moment to look at each other, again. Then what had begun so slowly took its own life. They flew again to each other, this time unlocking their mouths, finally crossing that line that dared them. Their tongues met, Santana felt a shiver as she was tasting Brittany again. She could have never forgotten that intoxicating taste and in that moment all her taste buds were literally screaming of joy. Brittany bit softly Santana lower lip, Santana's stomach flipped since that turned her on more, if it was even possible. Santana gently pushed Brittany against the corridor wall, Brittany resisted as her body couldn't be away from Santana's one. She could feel the warmth from her chest coming out to meet hers. Then Brittany softly pulled back to look up at her.

"I dreamed of this since the first day we met again." She confessed in a whisper. Santana smiled at her and she took Brittany's face in her hands and kissed her. Brittany moaned slightly and then she started kissing Santana back. She moved from her lips, to her cheek, then she kissed her jaw and went back to her neck, enjoying the scent of her olive skin.

An almost imperceptible "Oh god" escaped from Santana's mouth.

Then she suddenly froze. "Not here." She said sweetly taking Brittany's hand. Brittany smiled at her with her eyes, then she nodded and started following Santana toward the room.

Santana led Brittany wordlessly into the hotel room, once the door closed they jumped at each other again as the time during which they hadn't touch or kissed was too much.

While kissing her, Brittany walked Santana backward towards the bedroom and so towards the bed. Santana was holding her tightly on the hips, when they stopped her hands started trailing up, following her curves, until they met the first button of Brittany's blouse. She heisted again, afraid of doing something too soon. Brittany understood Santana's concern and helped her undo the first button, the other ones were only a natural consequence of the eager they both were experiencing. Santana gently pushed her on the bed, as they both floated down, Brittany pulled her closer and twisted, surprising her by landing on top of her. Santana looked up at her.

"You're amazing."

"Oh you have no idea." Brittany teased pulling off her shirt.

Santana giggled. "I do remember something impressive." She said before diving again into Brittany's mouth. Each kiss, each bite, each moan was like the first one, Santana could not get enough of it. It was amazing how Brittany could be the only one to make her feel that way, every time she was with her she could feel amazing, sexy, happy and safe. But in that moment Santana was also feeling playful, she rose up and leaned forward to her, Brittany didn't resist and lid down. Santana started kissing her on the neck and then she move lower and lower till she reached Britt's pants. Before undoing them she rolled her eyes at her.

"You know, I'm not that bad either."

_20 minutes of interesting lady sex later._

"What?" Santana asked since Brittany was staring at her.

"Nothing." She said giggling.

Santana insisted getting close on the pillow. "Come on, what?"

"Nothing. It's just that I'm happy."

Santana smiled, she just couldn't stop doing that. She kissed her, softly and slowly on the lips.

"I can't believe it happened." Brittany added.

"Mmm. It was ok." Santana said smiling and mocking her, but then seeing Brittany's expression she hugged her.

"I'm kidding. You were amazing, more than amazing."

_I love you._ That was what was missing in that sentence, but Santana knew it was too soon.

"I didn't remember you being so playful" Brittany said.

"Is it a complain?"

"Oh no, not at all."

Santana nested into Britt's arms and she started caressing her hand.

"Are you ok?" Santana asked.

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"I don't know."

"Everything is perfect."

"I hope we haven't rushed anything." Santana sighted.

"Rushed? Are you fucking kidding me?"

They both smiled.

"I know, but two hours ago you were still engaged."

Brittany turned her head to look Santana directly in the eyes, then a hint of a smiled appeared on her face.

"Santana, you have always been the only one."

Santana's heart was about to explode, it was clearly trying to escape her ribcage.

_I love you, I love you, I love you._

"Well you tried in anyways to make me understand the opposite!" she teased.

"I had to be sure."

"About what?"

"About you."

"Are you now?"

"What?"

"Sure."

Brittany smirked. "Well I don't know." She begun, smiling. "Maybe we should do it once again. Maybe after that my ideas will be clearer."

Santana kissed her moaning. "Mmm,only once?"

Brittany suddenly got serious.

"What are we going to do with our job?" she asked.

"I don't know. No one can know about us." Santana replied.

"Yes, you made it very clear before."

"I was only trying to protect you."

"Aha. How kind of you." Brittany said ironically.

" I know. I'm very smart." Santana teased.

"You could have missed all of this."

"Maybe not that smart." She stated at the end laughing. "Listen. I was thinking of calling a day off from work tomorrow. What do you think? We can do something together."

"Mmm I don't know. I should ask my boss about it, but I can't assure you nothing. She's a real bitch sometimes."

"Ouch. Is she?"

"Oh yes, you have no idea." Santana got closer. "And I also think she's hitting on me." Brittany added.

"Oh that must be terrible." Santana got even closer, Brittany looked at her.

"Don't tell me about it." And she kissed her but this time Santana didn't pulled back, she responded with a passionate kiss, she turned herself to lean on Brittany's body again. She felt again that burning sensation inside her and I just a second Brittany had started touching her, everywhere in a way that was making Santana's stomach flip. Brittany's hand were confident and strong and amazing and sweet at the same time.

"You know, we should talk about our situation."

Brittany stopped her putting a finger on her lips.

"Shh." She whispered. "Talking is overrating."

Santana giggled and kissed her back, but they suddenly stopped. Someone was knocking on the door.

"Santana? I'm Steven Warman. Can I come in?"

"Oh fuck!" Santana exclaimed jumping of the bed.

"Who's Steven Warman? It seems a lawyer's name."

"It's my manager. I've never heard from him."

"Can I talk to you?" she hear him talking from outside the hotel room.

"Oh-h. Just a second!" she screamed then she turned back to look at Brittany who was still in bed.

"What are you doing there?! Come on, hide."

"Excuse me?"

"Hide please." She begged. "If he finds you her you're fired!"

"Oh come on, just close the bedroom door."

"Hide in the closet!" Santana insisted.

"I'm not going in the closet!" she argued.

Santana looked up. "Ok, but be quiet please. If this is even possible for you." Then she smiled at her before getting out of the room.

She quickly put on some pants and a t-shirt.

"Hey!" she screamed, maybe a little too high, when she opened the door.

"Hi sweetie! How's my favorite client?" he asked

"I'm good! What are you doing here? I'm not used to see you, in person."

"Well, since you're about to become a worldwide know star I thought to pass by and say hello!"

"Oh how caring!" she teased. "No seriously, I know you. What are you doing here?"

"Always so suspicious, I've a conference call in a couple of minutes but before that I need to ask you something."

"And you couldn't have called, uh?"

"Well, it's a delicate question."

"Shoot."

"Well, you're already famous among the right people. And with right people I mean stars, actors and singers like you. And it happened that a young charming actor, Dave Smith, had found you very nice and talented. He would like to meet you."

"In his dreams." Santana replied.

"Wait wait. He's going to the next Mtv event and his agent had called me and asked if you're interested in going with him."

"As I said, in his dreams."

"Oh come on, it's the perfect way to be noticed. He's famous, all the teenagers love him and you're an emerging stat, you'll make the perfect couple. It will be a kick for your career and all you have to do is going to this party with him and that's all. You get a couple of pictures and you're done with the guy."

Santana carefully listen to Steven's words. The idea of a fake date was disgusting her, but maybe that was a little sacrifice to make for fame.

"Well if you put it like that maybe I can think about it."

She heard a dull noise, as someone punching a wall, coming from the bedroom.

_Brittany_.

"What was that?"

"Nothing! It's just the wind. I left the window open." She said quickly.

"Ok, Santana I really have to go now. Let me know about that date thing." And he left as he had arrived.

Santana waited a moment to check if he was really gone.

"Thank god." She thought, then she came back to the bed room.

She found Brittany sat on the bed, she was wearing her college hoodie and her underpants. Brittany looked at her with a angry expression.

"God, she's beautiful" Santana thought.

"A date, uh?" she said annoyed.

"It's just for work." Santana replied trying to justify herself. "Plus are you crazy? He could have heard you!"

"So? He would have known about us!"

"Wait? Are you jealous of me fake-dating a guy?! You know that I'm not interested in guys at all!"

"How should I know? I haven't seen you in five years, you could have become straight!"  
Santana laughed.

"Oh come on, the only straight I'm is a straight-up bitch, you know that!" she teased.

"Yes, you're indeed a bitch. I don't like the idea of you fake-dating someone else."

Santana smiled.

"Really?"

"Yes."

She got closer until she was standing in front of her. Brittany rose on her knees to found herself face to face with Santana who embraced her, putting her arms around her waist.

"Maybe we can talk about that and find a deal." She whispered in Brittany's ear, then she kissed her on the neck.

Brittany closed her eyes, moaning.

"I hate you."

* * *

**ok guys, since ****tonigh** it will be hard for us dealing with the all Bram thing, ii've decided: no drama in this chapter!

**hope you like it! 3**


	19. Chapter 19

_Santana's hotel room – 29__th__ of April_

Brittany slowly opened her eyes and for the umpteenth time that week she couldn't help but smile. She stretched her arms blindly looking for the person that had made that week absolutely amazing but she wasn't there. She lifted herself up disappointed but she immediately noticed a little piece of paper on the pillow.

_Waiting for you. In the shower._

_S._

A big smile grew on Britt's face, she was feeling already turned on and it was only nine o'clock in the morning. That week had been absolutely amazing beyond any expectations. Luckily Santana had to drive from radio to radio, from interview to interview to promote her first single so that they didn't have much time to work together. That was a fortune since they couldn't keep their hands away from each other, they just couldn't not kiss or touch or caress every two seconds. It was like they were feeling the need to make up for the lost time and it was a lot of time indeed: five lost years of kissing, scissoring ,touching and making love. If Brittany wasn't sure about her decision of leaving Matt to give Santana another chance, that week had removed all the doubts she had. There was only a little problem, they didn't have much time to talk about their relationship, about what was going on between the two of them and about their future plans of how dealing with love and work. As a matter of fact they had spent the only spare moments they had in Santana's bedroom, and no, they weren't talking at all. Being with Santana was like developing a drug addition, she just couldn't have enough of it, of her perfume, her soft skin, her lips, just her. She knew deeply in her heart that the situation was out of control, that they couldn't go on like that without first talking about them, and without setting some rules, but in that particular moment Brittany just didn't care about it. Behaving in that way, not thinking about the consequences and being unfettered towards her it was so exciting. She had never felt so alive in her entire life. But deeply she knew that the moments of the TALK had arrived.

She jumped off the bed and started walking towards the bathroom. Halfway she found the t-shirt Santana had slept with and after few meters her pajamas pants, she smiled taking her t-shirt off too.

She opened the door and found a naked Santana standing in the shower. That view made her heart accelerate. Santana turned herself and smiled.

"It took you so long." She said teasing.

"You could have waken me up!"

Santana shook her head.

"You're too adorable when you're sleeping."

Brittany giggled.

"So? Are you going to stay there just staring at me?"

"Well the view it's pretty impressive from here." She teased.

"You'll have a HD image from here."

"Mmm" Brittany giggled again taking off her pants and then her underwear. She got into the shower and Santana grabbed her wrist and pulled her roughly into her arms.

"Hey stranger." She said smiling at her before leaning towards Brittany to give her a kiss.

Brittany moaned softly.

"Waking up with you rocks."

Santana smiled and was about to start kissing her again but Brittany pulled back.

"What?"

"Nothing, it's just we haven't talked yet."

"Do you want to talk now?" Santana asked disappointed for the ruined moment.

"Don't get me wrong San, I'm enjoying probably more than you our lady sex sessions but don't you think that it's weird that we haven't talked about our relationship at all? I mean we broke up five years ago, you left, I was about to get married and now we are doing a lot of amazing sex."

Santana let her go. "I don't know what we should say and I don't see the need right now. I'm happy and you?"

"Yes but…"

"Is there a but?" she asked worried and a little upset. She dind't wait for an answer, she turned herself and got out of the shower.

"Hey where are you going?"

"I've a meeting with my manager for the Mtv party, it's tonight in Malibù"

Brittany rushed out of the shower box and put on a bathrobe.

"What? So are you going to the party? with that actor?"

Santana rolled her eyes at Brittany. "I've already told you."

"Well, I was…distracted." She snorted. "That is why we should talk!"

"Whatever." Santana replied upset and bored.

Brittany felt a flush of anger coming from her stomach, damn that girl was able to make her crazy with just two words. She was so stubborn, but she knew Santana and she was sure that she was avoiding the talking for some reasons, she just needed to find out the truth.

Santana left her there, in that moment following her would only have lead to a bigger fight. Brittany had to find a way to teach her a lesson. What she didn't know that the solution to her problem would have arrived in less than ten seconds.

She heard her cell ringing.

"Hello?"

"Hi Britt! How are you? It's Chris!"

"Oh, hi Chris! Is everything all right?"

"Oh, absolutely. Listen my cousin got me two invites for the mtv party tonight. It's going to be the party of the year so I was wondering if you would like to come with me!"

"On a date?" she asked surprise.

"Oh god no! You know we can't date! But I don't have any friends here in LA so.."

Brittany smiled, that was absolutely perfect.

"Santana will freak out." She thought already laughing.

"Oh ok then. It sounds great!"

"Ok I'll text you later. We are gonna have some fun!" Chris said before hanging up.

"Yes it will be fun!" Brittany thought smiling and tiding her hair up in a loose bun. She put her tshirt and her pants back on and then she got out of the bathroom.

"I think I'm going to leave." She announced to Santana who glared her in a second. Brittany smiled inside, she really loved her when she was angry and upset.

"What?" Santana asked rudely as she saw Brittany staring at her.

"Are you mad at me?"

"Yes."

Brittany nodded, still entertained.

"How long are you going to be mad at me?"

"I don't know"

"Spoilt little bitch." She thought.

She got closer, Santana was looking down. Brittany kissed her on the cheek but Santana didn't look up.

"Have fun tonight." And she left.

Once outside she asked herself how she managed not to have sex with Santana under the shower.

"I'm the crazy one." She thought before going out to get ready for the party. She had to be stunning in order to get her girlfriend's attention and that meant only one thing: shopping. She opened the hotel door giggling for the fact that she had just called Santana her girlfriend.

_MTv Malibu party, red carpet – later that evening_

Santana and Dave were about to get out of their limousine. The first impression had been that he seemed to be a nice guy but Santana just wanted to be as clear as she could and before introducing herself she had told him.

"Dave, just to be clear. You and me? Never going to happen. Understood?"

He had smiled entertained by that beautiful girl.

"Is that a challenge?" he had asked smiling.

"Oh no, not at all." She had replied laughing.

Santana checked her phone for the umpteenth time, still no texts from Brittany. She had tried so hard not to text or call her because she wanted to see if Brittany would have called first but that was just not happening. She had missed her so much that day and she was looking forward to being with her again since she was also a little bit turned on by that not-calling-each-other game. She hated loosing just as much as Brittany, that was why she put her cell back in her little bag without texting her.

The limo stopped right in front of the beginning of the little red carpet that was leading into the club where the party was held.

"Ready?" Dave asked holding his hand to her. Santana nodded excited for her first important public appearance.

As soon as they got outside of the car a shower of flashes invested them. Dave started waving his hand and smiling totally comfortable with the situation. He put his hand around Santana's waist, that made Santana shiver of annoyance but she managed to show the photographers her beautiful smile. They were literally crazy about her, she was hearing her name being screamed from every directions.

"Santana look here!"

"Santana over here."

"Santana you're beautiful."

That was overwhelming, she had always loved to be in the center of the attention but she wasn't expecting all that mess.

She kept on smiling and standing next to Dave then after few interminable seconds they moved on towards the club entrance. Halfway she felt her purse buzzing, she stopped to check her cell. She smiled as she red Brittany's name on the display.

_You look amazing._ The text said.

Santana goggled her eyes and shuddered a bit.

"What the hell."

She typed back.

_What? Where are you?_

The answer arrived in ten seconds.

_Turn._

Santana's heart skipped a beat as she turned herself. Brittany was standing at the beginning of the red carpet arm in arm with Chris. She was so surprised, almost shocked, not only because Brittany was there with another guy, she knew there was nothing going on between the two of them, but also because she had never seen Brittany all dressed up. She was remarkably stunning in a knee-length, bright blue dress, she was wearing high heeled sandals and her hair were gathered up in an elegant bun. Santana couldn't look away, she was hypnotized by that view. Brittany was also wearing some light dark make-up that was pointing out her beautiful blue eyes.

As she noticed Santana staring at her with a dumb admired expression she couldn't help but hint a smile. She looked directly at Santana and winked at her, then she turned towards Chris and laughed at what he was saying. Santana irrationally felt jealous of Brittany being there with another person. For a second she wished the world would have known about them so that she could have been there with her girlfriend and not with that useless guy.

"Santana are you coming?" Dave asked politely and with regret she had to turn back and follow him into the club.

They entered in the club holding each other hands in order to get everybody's attention. That place was huge and so cool. Santana couldn't believe her eyes, if that was the kind of party she would have been invited from that moment on her life was absolutely perfect. Their personal waitress led them to their private table that was on a higher position compared to the dance floor. She was looking for Brittany but the place was so crowded and the music was already on that meant that a lot of people were already dancing.

"Damn, where is she?" she thought anxiously of checking on her.

"Are you ok?" Dave asked her.

"W-what?" she asked paying him attention.

"I said, are you ok? You seem distracted."

"Oh no no. I'm fine. It's wonderful."

"I told you!" he said with a big smile, she smiled back at him. "Now try at least to pretend to be having fun!" she added hugging her with an arm.

"What are you doing?" she whispered slightly in his ear.

"Trying to build the scoop that will launch your career." He teased.

"I'm pretty sure that I'm going to be famous thanks to my voice." She replied with a fake smile.

He giggled amused by their crosstalk.

"By the way I've listen to your single guise. It's pretty good and your voice is hot!"

"I told you!" Santana was about to tease him with another set of vicious words but her cell buzzed again.

_If you want to get even closer…_

Santana shook her head smiling, she couldn't believe that Brittany was jealous of her being with a guy.

_You're ridiculous._

She pressed the icon _send _then she stopped thinking for a second and she decided to text her again.

_Btw, you're unbelievably beautiful_.

The thought of Brittany dressed up like that made her stomach flip once again, she turned her head looking for her but all she could see was a dancing crowd, but there was no need since Brittany found her.

"Santana!" she heard screaming. She turned quickly and saw Chris waving at her, she waved back and smiled at him, actually she wasn't looking at him at all, she was staring and smiling at the gorgeous blonde girl behind him.

"How could I spend the entire day without kissing her?" she thought annoyed.

They started walking towards their private table, Brittany was looking at her, even if they were distant Santana could feel her eyes on her.

"Hey Santana!"

"Hi guys!" she stood up to say hello. Santana gave Brittany a quick glance since she was afraid that if she had stopped for even a second to look at her all the people would have known that she was madly and desperately in love with that girl.

Chris bended towards her to kiss her on the cheek.

"It's nice to see you! And btw, I'm not dating Brittany!" he explained laughing.

Santana smiled at his joke then she looked directly at Brittany.

"Hi Brittany."

"Hi Santana."

They both drove an inch closer and Santana kissed her slowly on the cheek putting her hand on Brittany's hip. It was so hard for her to pull back but she was afraid of blowing their cover up.

Dave stood up too. "I'm sorry guys, he's Dave!"

"I know who you are, your last film was amazing!" Chris said shaking his hand.

Dave smiled. "Oh thanks bro!" then he turned towards Brittany. "And you are?"

"My girlfriend" Santana thought.

"I'm Brittany." She said quickly not showing any sign of emotion at all.

"Nice to meet you" he said with such a smarmy tone and then he bended to kiss her hand.

"Oh my god." Santana thought rolling her eyes up to the ceiling, Brittany immediately looked at her smiling, they immediately understood what they were thinking.

"Do you want anything to drink?"

"Oh yes please." They both replied simultaneously.

_Two or three drinks later…_

Brittany had always been happy to be a girl, she had never wished to be a guy not even when she had experienced how weak a girl could be in front of a male figure. She was happy and satisfied of who she was but that night she wasn't sure about it anymore. She wished so many times to be a guy in order to be free to express her feeling and her attraction for the latin girl that had literally shaken her life more than once. She was so jealous of Dave since he had the fortune to be next to her, to hug her and to dance with her. He was so lucky and he didn't even know that! She had spent the whole night checking at the two of them talking, laughing and drinking, she wasn't upset with Santana, she was sure about the fact that Santana was totally serious about the two of them being back together and she also knew that she had never done something that could have hurt her, but irrationally she was so fucking jealous. In addition to that Santana was so amazing that night, it was impossible not to look at her, not to wish to be home making love to her.

She was on the dance floor having fun with Chris when she suddenly realized that Santana wasn't at her table anymore, Dave was still there with other people but she had vanished in just ten minutes. She was about to get out and call her she got a text.

_So? Are you coming or what?_

Santana. She smiled as her heart was setting again on the regular rhythm.

_Go where?_

The answer arrived after few seconds.

_The beach._

Brittany just smiled. "Finally" she thought, her turn of being with her had finally arrived.

"Chris I'm sorry I have to go."

"How are you coming back?" he asked concerned.

"I'll take a cab don't worry. Thanks for the fun!"

He smiled. "See you on Monday!"

Brittany left him there and rushed outside, almost running. She got out from a lateral exit in order to be quicker. She just couldn't wait anymore. She quickened and headed towards the beach. The moon was shining in a starry sky and so the place was lighted enough for her to see where she was going.

She noticed a shadow standing near the sea, she almost started running. It took her few seconds to arrive close enough to recognize Santana. she sighted happy, Santana, hearing her coming, turned herself and immediately smiled.

"Hey…listen I.."

Brittany didn't wait for her to finish speaking, she rushed towards her and kissed her on the lips. Santana moaned satisfied.

"Promise me it won't happen again." She said looking directly at her.

"What?" Santana asked.

"Being apart for more than three hours. I can't handle it."

Santana giggled and kissed her one, two and…three times.

"You're amazing Britt."

"Oh you're amazing. I just couldn't stop staring at you tonight." She said sweetly caressing her jaw. "Come on let's go home. We have a whole day of sex to regain." She added taking her hand and starting walking towards the road, but Santana didn't follow her, conversely she pulled her back.

"Wait…" Brittany turned back. "…you were right."

She looked up at her, but Brittany wasn't understanding what she was talking about.

"We need to talk."

Brittany smiled. "I rather prefer not to talk right now."

But Santana didn't listen to her and sat on the sand, looking at the sea in front of them. Brittany had no other choice than to sit next to her.

"I wanted to talk to you about us, I was just afraid that I could have scared you."

Brittany laid her head on Santana's shoulder.

"I'm not going anywhere San."

"And you were right. We can't just have sex, cos it's really intoxicating." She giggled.

"Yes, I can't think when you're naked."

"We've been through so many things…"

"..yes, but we're still together." Brittany completed the sentence, then she took Santana's hand. They stayed like that, holding hands and staring at her sea.

"Britt.."

"Yes?"

"I think we should take it slow."

"What? Why?"

"I don't want to screw it up this time." She explained.

"Me neither."

They kissed but before the kiss could get more passionate Brittany pulled back.

"Wait, what do you exactly mean with taking it slow?"

Santana smiled.

"Not having sex."

"At all?" Brittany almost screamed worried.

"Two weeks."

"Ouch."

"It's not that long come on. We can start from the basics." She teased before kissing her again.

"Ok so two weeks with no sex?" she asked again hoping for her to change her mind.

"Yep, starting now."

Brittany kissed her again, overwhelmed by the contact with the sweetest lips she had ever tasted, then she stood up. Santana looked up at her with a doubtful expression.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm starting from the basics. Santana would you like to dance with me?"

A big smiled grew on Santana's face, she grabbed Britt's hand and stood up. Brittany embraced her placing her hands on her waist, Santana put her arms around her neck. She didn't know the reason but her heart was beating so fast. They started moving slowly, following the rhythm of the waves of the ocean. Santana laid her head on Brittany's shoulder smiling.

"Britt.." she whispered. "This is just so perfect."

"I know." She replied holding her tighter.

And the words _I love you _were just there, pending on their mouths.

* * *

**guys i hope you liked it! i'm leaving for christmas holidays and i'll be back in 2 weeks!**

**merry christmas! love you!**


	20. Chapter 20

_30th of April - Santana's bedroom_

Santana drew the curtains of her room. The sun was shining in the sky, maybe too high in the sky. She frowned and checked her electronic watch.

_12.30_  
"Fuck! It's late." She thought but she didn't really care since it was Sunday and since she had slept in a perfect way and she really needed some sleep. She had come back from the MTV party at 4.00 in the morning and she was absolutely exhausted. Brittany had to go back to her new place since she had an appointment with the owner the following morning. She smiled at the thought of the previous night, it had been just perfect. Brittany and her had stayed on that beach for over three hours and they hadn't realized how late it was till they had checked the time but they just didn't care. Everything was just so perfect, they had stayed there, talking, dancing, kissing and laughing. She was already missing her and the thought of not seeing her that day was upsetting her so much, but Brittany had preferred to go back home and had told her about the owner thing so she didn't want to be oppressing showing up at her place. She knew they were at the beginning of their relationship so she didn't want to rush anything and that meant one thing: not pushing.  
Unconsciously Santana checked her phone hoping for a text from Brittany but she only got five missed phone calls from her manager. She snorted.

"I'll call him later" she decided throwing the cell on her bed.  
She was about to order something to eat when she heard someone knocking, she instinctively smiled and rushed to the door. She opened the door hoping to see her favorite blonde standing in front of her but conversely she found a short Indiam man.  
"Miss Lopez can I clean your room?"  
She blushed immediately since she knew she had opened the door with a lot of energy and with a big smile.  
"Hey, ehm.. Well I.. " she suttered. "I've just waken up, can you come back later?"  
"Oh, sure no problem" the little man answered before turning and going away.  
Santana closed the door but before she could reach the phone again she heard the sound of someone knocking.  
"Again?!" She almost shouted as approaching the door once again. She opened it roughly since she was already upset.  
"Yes?" She asked with a black tone, but she stopped when she noticed that the Asian man wasn't there anymore. He had been replaced by a hot blonde dancer that was standing still looking at her with a doubtful expression.  
"I'm sorry I didn't mean to bother you. I should have called!" Brittany exclaimed before pretending to turn around and to go away. Santana readily grabbed her and pulled her back.  
"Hey hey, where are you going" she asked before giving her a sweet good morning kiss. Brittany smiled while they were still kissing.  
"So you are happy to see me" she stated in a whisper.  
Santana pushed her lips harder against Brittany's ones.  
"More than happy" she replied, then she pulled back to look at her "what are you doing here? I thought you had an appointment today"  
Brittany nodded.  
"I've already took care of that. Then I thought of rushing to my super hot girlfriend" she said.  
"Can I come in?" She lifted a little bag " I've brought some cupcakes"  
A big smile grew on Santana's face.  
"Please come in" she replied teasing her a bit. "You know I love cupcakes" she whispered as Brittany passed right next to her. They sat at the little table of her room, Brittany passed Santana the little bag. She smiled and opened it ready to dive into some sweetness, but she noticed a piece of paper on the cupcakes. She took it and looked at Brittany doubtfully.  
"What is this?" She asked.  
Brittany smiled. "Read it"  
Santana started to opened the paper that was folded into four parts.  
"Since we've decided to spend two weeks without sex I came up with a program for our next 15 days." She paused smiling "..you may not agree with it" she added.  
Santana shook her head entertained by that thing, then she started reading.

_1. Corrupt the girl with breakfast so that she'll agree to follow your program  
2. Secretly making out outside  
3. Ice cream in the park (luckily the other girl will buy it cos I've heard she's a singer)  
4. Shopping together ( underwear is recommended)  
5. Take the doll to a movie( the darkness is perfect for a make out session)  
6. Walking hand in hand on the beach  
7. Listen to love songs an decide our love song (I already know it'll be let it be)  
8. Decide who'll be the only one to know about us and call him/her  
9. Secretly making out at the WB building and maybe let her touch your boobs  
10. Have a swim together(ok this is just because I want to see you in a swimsuit)  
11. Go dancing so that you can touch her ass without creating a scandal  
12. Make her lots of compliments so that she'll smile and you'll just feel the happiest person on earth  
13. Have a road trip somewhere  
14. Spend the whole day complaining and wait for this day to pass  
15. Finally take the girl out to dinner (hopefully she'll pay), take her somewhere romantic, tell her that she is the only one for you and finally go back to her place to spend the entire night trying to make her as happy as she makes you feel  
_  
Ad she finished reading it Santana didn't say anything, she put the piece of paper on the table, smiled and looked up at Brittany.  
"So?" The blonde asked her  
"I can be done with that" Brittany giggled but Santana kept on speaking. "...but..."  
"Oh oh" Brittany interrupted her  
"What?"  
"I don't really like your buts"  
"... But I want to organize the numbers 4, 8 and 10"  
Brittany smiled. " Agreed, what do you have in mind?"  
Santana gave her a teasing glance.  
"Oh you have no idea in what kind of troubles you've just put yourself in!"  
"Trouble?"  
Santana nodded. "You'll see" and then she laughed.  
Brittany shook her head and snorted.  
"Eat your fucking cupcakes and shut up!"

_4. Shopping together_

The taxi left Brittany at the address Santana had told her. It was a boutique in Rodeo Drive, one of the fanciest shopping road of Beverly Hills. She had no clue of what was about to happen and also she didn't know why Santana had told her to meet there. As she approached the shop's entrance she notice that it was indeed a lingerie boutique.

_Oh god._

Brittany smiled at the thought of what she would have experienced in a couple of minutes, not only her girlfriend was probably the sexiest person on earth but she was about to see her in underwear. That was just perfect. Those two weeks without sex were a torture but having Santana trying different types of lingerie wasn't that bad, especially because she would have meant having her girlfriend half naked in front of her and only god knew what she could touch or kiss. She shivered at the idea of her favorite latin naked and she got into the shop.

Santana was inside waiting for her, she smiled at that view and she waved her hand. Santana smiled back at her and got closer.

"Hi gorgeous!" Brittany said leaning forward to kiss her but Santana quickly turned her head so that Brittany kissed her on the cheek.

Santana winked at her. "You should learn not to kiss me in front of everyone." She whispered while pulling back.

Brittany giggled. "I'll, I promise."

"So what are we doing here?" she asked but before Santana could answer another woman stepped into the conversation.

"Sorry for interrupting. Santana we are ready. When you want."

Brittany looked at the woman and then at Santana with a confused expression.

_What the hell?_

Santana, noticing Brittany's confused, giggled once again.

"I told I was about to torture you" she said. "Maxime asked me to shoot some photos in lingerie and today I'm here with its team to decide what kind of underwear is better to use."

Brittany's stomach flipped. That was really a mean thing to do.

"So let me understand this" Brittany said getting closer, Santana didn't pull back. "I'm going to see you half naked and I won't able to touch or to kiss you, right?"

Santana smiled looking directly at her, then she nodded and got even closer, they were just few inches away. "Aha. Plus you won't be able to say anything either." She whispered before turning herself and approaching the changing room.

_Oh you're so going to pay for this Santana._

And Brittany sat right in front of the changing room with a bunch of Maxime employees ready to be literally tortured for the following hour.

_7. Listen to love songs an decide our love song_

Brittany heard the sound of someone knocking at her door.

_Finally._

She rushed to the door and opened it to find Santana standing there in front of her.

"Hi."

"Hey, come in!" Brittany said showing her the way.

As soon as Santana made a step into Brittany's apartments she rushed to the blonde dancer for a I'm-glad-to-see-you kiss. Brittany's heart started to accelerate as Santana's lips brushed hers. She immediately opened her mouth to let Santana's tongue in, at that action Santana moaned happy to taste her. Brittany's hands trailed up, following the curves of that amazing body, until her hands embraced the latin girl in a tight and sweet hug. Brittany softly and gently bit Santana's lower lip, that made her tremble once again and suddenly a hot wave spread quickly into Santana's body.

"Stop it." She whispered in a moan.

"Mmm.." that was Brittany's way to say "Yes we should stop" but she had absolutely no intention to do that. She gently pulled her lips away from Santana's ones in order to calm her down, but then she started gently and softly to brush Santana's face with them. She started with her jaw and slowly moved down to her neck. Santana's smooth skin tingled under the touch of Britt's lips. Brittany inspired deeply to taste and enjoy the scent of Santana's olive skin.

"Mmm..how is it possible that you taste like a mix of sweet fruit and honey?" Brittany whispered right into Santana's ear, then she opened her mouth and licked her lobe.

Santana tried to pulled back and to break Brittany's hug but she didn't manage to. "Ok we really should stop"

"Why?" Brittany asked kissing again her neck. Santana trembled and whispered. "Oh god."

"Please Britt, we can't."

"Yes we can." Britt replied moving her hands down to Santana's hips.

Then Santana froze and stiffened her muscles. "I said stop it." She ordered firmly.

Brittany pulled back a looked at her confused. "Hey.." she said but then she stopped since she didn't know what had just happened.

Santana took both her hands. "You have no idea how much I desire you right now…"

Brittany smiled.

"I have an idea.." she teased.

"..but you promised me, two weeks with no sex."

"Is it so important to you?"

Santana nodded.

"Why?"

"I don't know…not having sex gives us the opportunity to start from the beginning and I really want to take it slow.."

Brittany hugged her and she kissed her on the forehead.

"Ok ok..you're right." She said kissing her on the lips.

"So what are doing today?"

Santana took out their list from her jeans pocket and checked it.

"Mmm…I guess it's time to choose our love song." She announced.

Brittany smiled and sat down on the carpet, Santana sat too right next to her.

"So? Let it be?" Brittany asked but Santana shook her head.

"Why not? I love that song! You wrote it for me."

"Yes I know, but we weren't together when I wrote it, it's a sad song. It reminds me of the days during which I was alone and miserable." She explained looking down.

"Oh honey." Brittany took her face in her hands. "Luckily you won't experience it ever again." And then she kissed her again, softly and gently this time.

They looked at each other, a hit of a smile was painted on Santana's face.

"What?" Santana asked as Brittany winked at her.

"I just wanted to know that I'm really into this."

A big smiled rose on Santana's face.

"I think I've just found the perfect song for us."

"Really?"

"Landslide."

As soon as that word escaped Santana's mouth Brittany smiled.

Santana smiled back and shrugged.

"It's definitely our song. It made me understand that I had feelings for you."

"I know. It's perfect."

And they kissed happy and relaxed. One week had already passed and it hadn't been that bad.

_8. Decide who'll be the only one to know about us and call him/her_

"Oh come on San. Give me that damn phone. I want to call my mum." Brittany screamed stretching to reach Santana's hand. She giggled as Brittany tickled her with both of her hands and she was about to fall from her bed.

"No, I told you it's not fair. If we call your mum then we can't call mine!" Brittany snorted.

"So let's call them both!"

"No, come one. We said only one person can know about us."

"Mmm..ok…arguing with you is useless. You always want to win." Brittany said smiling.

"I know I'm a terrible girlfriend." She teased kissing her, at that touch she felt Brittany's smirk on her lips.

"Well arguing is not that bad if we can have sex later" she replied answering the tease, then she stretched to Santana and gently caress her on the cheek.

"Seven days left." Santana said sobbing, then she turned her face to look at those incredible blue eyes. "Tell me why you agreed with me on this stupid no-sex thing!?"

"I told you, arguing with you is stupid..I prefer spending my time trying to please you."

"Mmm…I like that." she said laying forward Brittany to kiss her.

"Santana focus. Who should we call now?"

"Sam."

Brittany goggled her eyes.

"Sam? Why?"

"Because I just want to point out that you're mine."

"Ahah. So funny." Brittany replied sarcastically with a snort.

"What? You dated him after our break up." Santana accused her, Brittany was aware they were joking but all that teasing was just turning her on more and more and as the days were passing the burning sensation in her body was a constant pleasant torture.

"Do I have to remember you that _you _broke up with me?" she said smiling.

Santana nodded, that meant Brittany had won that little battle. "One of the stupidest thing I've ever done."

"Luckily we have a second chance."

Santana smiled and kissed her once again on the lips. "I love second chances."

"Mmm me too." Brittany moaned. "So? Who are we calling?"

"I know the perfect person."

"Who?"

"You'll find out in just three seconds."

Santana dialed the number on her phone. The other person answered after three rings.

"Oh finally! I was expecting a call ten days ago! Where the hell were you?"

"Hi Quinn." Santana was about to tell her that she was on speaker and that Brittany was there too but she had no time.

"Hi little bitch. I've tried to call you so many times but you've never answered! I was the first who should have known how our plan went. Come on tell me something!Did you speak with her or you opted for the babies plan, uh?"

Santana immediately blushed and Brittany gave her a questioning look.

"Ehm Quinn I'm here…with Brittany who's listening."

Silence.

"Quinn, hi!" Brittany said almost laughing.

Silence.

"Oh." Little nervous giggle. "Hi Britt."

Silence.

"So what does this call mean?"  
"We wanted to tell you something." Santana said, a big smile was painted on her face.

"Oh.." silence. "Are you two together?"  
"We are."

They heard Quinn's laugh on the other side of the phone.

"I'm so happy for you two!"

"Thanks Q. But you can't tell anyone. Is that clear?"

"Sure."

"I promise I'll call you in a couple of days and I'll tell you everything."

"Aha. Whatever." She answered ironically.

"Bye Quinn." Brittany said and then Santana hung up.

Brittany got closer and smiled at her.

"What?"Santana asked.

"Babies plan, uh?"

"Shut up." Santana replied and shut her up with another gentle kiss.

_10. Have a swim together_

"Can you tell me where we are going?" Brittany asked getting out of the car, Santana who was already two steps ahead, turned herself to give her a bright and sweet smile.  
"You'll see!" She replied giggling.  
"We were supposed to be swimming right now and instead we are here! What's going on?"  
But this time Santana didn't turn and got into the high building.  
"Honey please shut the fuck up and follow me." She said ironically, that made Brittany even more curious who immediately followed her hot but crazy girlfriend into the hall and then into the elevator.  
Once there Santana turned to find herself standing in front of her, Britt smiled at the sight of those incredible chocolate eyes.  
"Ok, I need you to turn" Santana told her and gently put a hand on Brittany's waist and pushed a little in order to make her turn so that her face was right in front of the elevator doors. They were still going up, Brittany checked the floor number.  
_8.. 9.. 10_  
Santana lifted both her arms and covered Brittany's eyes with her hands. Brittany was about to say something but Santana shut her up with a soft_ shh_ whispered in her ear. Brittany's legs immediately felt weaker, having her girlfriend pushing her breast against her back and softly moaning in her ear was a pure unbearable pleasure.  
She heard a _beep_ that meant that their run was ended. She smiled excited to find out where they were and what was about to happened. Santana sweetly pushed her breast against her back in order to make her do a couple of steps.  
"Ok" she whispered again in her ear.  
Brittany trembled and that turned her on even more.  
"Can you stop doing this thing in my ear? I'm about to explode"  
"Good" she whispered again.  
Brittany's heart accelerated as Santana made her hands fall down letting her see where she was._  
Wow._  
They were on the upper flat roof of that building, a wonderful view of the valley was in front of her but the most amazing thing was the enlightened pool and the jacuzzi that was right next to it. A small table with a bottle of champagne and two high glasses were place aside the pool. That place was completely desert, that meant only one thing: Santana had clearly booked it for just the two of them.

"San this place is amazing. How..?" Brittany stuttered.

She winked at her and with a smirk Santana replied sweetly. "You know I'm famous now."

Brittany rushed to her and hugged her. "Thank you." Then she pulled away and started quickly undressing herself. Santana stayed there and enjoyed that innocent striptease.

"What are you doing? Take off your clothes!"

"In a minute. I like what I'm looking at." She teased.

Brittany giggled and jumped in the Jacuzzi. "Hurry up. Come on!"

"Ok! Open the champagne bottle!" Santana told her and she started taking her shirt off.

Brittany took the bottle and started undoing the protection of the cork then with her thumb she applied a slight upward pressure in order to make the cork move, then she suddenly looked up to check what Santana was doing. Her heart immediately exploded, her jaw instantly dropped.

Santana Lopez was standing in front of her completely naked.

_She's fucking naked._

She didn't realized that she had kept applying the pressure on the cork and suddenly it darted away and a sudden wave of champagne came out of the bottle. That waked Brittany up from that catatonic state.

"Oh fuck."

Santana laughed. "Oh Britt maybe that was a little too soon."

"Are you fucking laughing, uh? Why the hell are you naked?"

"I forgot my swimsuit." She replied with a smile.

_Liar._

"Still no sex, uh?"

Santana shook her head.

"I hate you." Brittany replied "Come here."

_15. Finally take the girl out to dinner_

They kissed for the countless time that night. They have been kissed every time they had a secret moment, in the cab, in the restaurant's bathroom, on the little pier where Brittany had taken Santana and now they were still kissing in the elevator of Santana's hotel. Finally after fifteen infinite days the sex time had come. Those days had been incredible amazing and Santana was feeling like in heaven. She was so in love with that girl and that night had just been perfect so far.

"I want you." She whispered in Brittany's ear.

"Oh you'll have me.." she checked her watch. "..in a couple of minutes."

But before Santana could kiss her again Brittany said. "You know, I have to thank you."

Santana looked at her with a questioning gaze that was meaning _for what._

"These no-sex days were a torture but I have to admit I really liked spending some time with you without doing…" she smiled. "…our dirty things."

Santana took her face in her hands and kissed her. "I loved them too."

Brittany smiled. "Ok, sex?"

"Absolutely." They both laughed and rushed out of the elevator and in a few steps they were in front of Santana's bedroom. They stopped and looked at each other for a second, they both were aware of what having sex that night would have meant. Of course it wasn't their first time but they knew they have waited to make everything right, so crossing that line would have meant make their relationship official. They smiled at each other and then Santana took Brittany's hand.

"Britt.." she whispered overwhelmed by the emotions of that moment. "I l.."

But suddenly Brittany interrupted her with a "What's that?"

Then she instinctively bent down to pick up an envelope sticking out from the door. Santana looked at it, she had absolutely no idea of what was that.

Brittany's faced immediately deepened as she looked at it.

"It's from Matt." She said in a low voice and then she frantically tore the envelope to open it.

She looked inside. Santana instantly realized that it wasn't something good as Brittany's eyes immediately filled up with tears.

"Britt?"

Brittany looked up at her, a scary expression was painted on her face.

"It's a picture of us kissing." She said in a whisper.


	21. Chapter 21

_14 th of May – Waldorf Hotel_

"Son of a b.." that was the only thing Santana managed to say in the following ten seconds, her brain was suddenly invested by millions of thoughts and possible future actions that she should have done in order to avoid what was about to turn into a huge catastrophe.

Then she looked up and her eyes met the saddest expression she had ever seen painted on Brittany's face, that view broke her heart immediately. Not only Brittany's eyes were full of tears, and that was just unbearable for Santana, but she was also almost shaking. Santana felt a shiver down to her spine and made the step that was separating the two of them.

"Hey." She said taking Brittany's face in her hands, Brittany looked up at her before bursting into tears.

Santana immediately hugged her and held her as tight as she could.

"Hey hey, everything is fine."

Brittany hid her face into Santana's shoulder.

"No it's not.!"  
"Come on, let's get inside." Santana replied opening the door and slightly smiling at her trying to gather some courage up.

_That son of a bitch._

The thought of the fact that Matt could have done something like that to the sweetest person on earth was making her both nauseous and pissed off. She was already hating that bastard but that was just the last straw, that was really enough. She had tried to stay out of his relationship with Brittany and she hadn't done anything when he had slapped her, but she had had enough of it.

She helped a totally shocked Brittany get into her room and sit on the couch, Brittany was still sobbing silently.

"I'm sorry.." she managed to say in a whisper.

Santana kneeled right in front of her and gently caressed her chin to make Brittany look at her with her huge teary blue eyes.

_You can't look at me in this way._

She thought heartbroken.

"For what?"

Brittany sniffed and that made her even more adorable.

"..for this. This should be _my _problem. He's ruining your life, _I am_ ruining your life."

Santana put both her hands on Brittany's knees. "Hey hey, please stop. " Brittany didn't stop sobbing.

"Brittany, come on look at me." She slowly looked up at Santana for just a second, the fact that she was worried for ruining Santana's career was melting her heart.

"I want you to listen to me carefully. Your problems are my problems now, is that clear? And if you dare to think that this is your fault I swear I'll punch you." That last sentence made Brittany hint a smile.

"I know but…"

"No buts Britt, I'm serious. That boy is just a creepy bastard. He must have followed us for most of the time to get this photo."

Brittany nodded. "What do you think he wants?"

Santana shook her head. "I don't know. Best case scenario: scare us."

"And worst case?"

"Blackmail me."

"Oh god." Brittany stood up nervously. "I should call him."

"Are you sure?"

Brittany nodded and took her phone, Santana hadn't realized until that moment that her heart was beating so damn fast.

_Calm down. There always is a solution._

She was still, all her muscles stiffened and staring at Brittany walking up and down the room.

"It's me." She said coldly.

Santana's heart skipped a beat.

"No, no.." Brittany said, Santana tried to understand what he was saying but the voice volume was too low "…leave her out of this. It's something between you and me."

_No, it's not._

"Why are you doing this to me?" she said shaking her head. "…no, please no…" then she shut up and turned to look at Santana.

"He doesn't want to speak with me, he wants you." She whispered.

Santana nodded and stretched her hand to Brittany, her heart was beating so damn fast.

"What do you want?"she began with an icy tone.

"To ruin your life as you did with mine." He replied, at the sound of that voice Santana trembled. "I guess you don't want your company to know about the two of you…." He added.

Santana didn't replied, she preferred him to explain what he had in mind. "…I guess you don't want Brittany to risk her career for you right?"

_You are a bastard._

"Of course not but I guess you don't mind putting her in this situation…you do realize that you said you loved her? Is this love in your opinion?"

"She had nothing to do with this thing. This is just for you, I'm going to destroy you." He screamed.

Santana snorted. "Nothing to do with her? Are you fucking kidding me you idiot? Brittany's here standing in front of me crying and shaking and you're telling me that this has nothing to do with her? I'm going to kill you son of a bitch!" Santana had clearly lost the control of the situation, but that was too much, seeing Brittany in that mood was just enough. No one could treat her girlfriend in that way, she was already upset for the blackmail thing, but the idea of him hurting Brittany was making her furious.

He laughed in an evil way. "This is just your fault, you know? She was happy before you arrive, we were happy. She is mine and you had no rights to take her away from me!"

"You're referring to her as a thing, you don't know anything about love." She paused. "You make me sick."

"Good."

_Creepy._

"What the hell do you want?"

"10.000 dollars and I won't tell anybody about the two of you. If you don't pay I'll send your picture to the WB company and Brittany will be fired. You have a day to think about it. Your choice."

Santana shook her head. "Do I have one?"

"How far are you willing to go for her?" he said before hanging up. Santana put the cell down.

"So?" Brittany asked, she seemed a little bit calmer. "Is is bad?"

"He wants me to pay 10.000 $" she explained.

"Oh god Santana. I'm so sorry for this." She said approaching her, Santana shook her head and hugged her softly.

"This is the last time I'm telling you this, it's not your fault."

"I don't have 10.000 $" she said ashamed.

"Oh honey I don't want your money and I'm not sure that paying him is the smartest thing to do either ."

Brittany looked at her confused.

"But if we don't pay we'll expose us. I don't actually care about me, I can lose my job, I'll find another one but I don't want you to suffer or pay the consequences of this situation." Brittany explained with the sweetest tone.

Santana smiled at her. "You won't lose your job and certainly I'm not worried about me.." she paused for a second. "…but if we pay him it's like making him win and plus are you sure that he won't really tell anyone about us? Are you sure that he won't ask me for more money after a while?"

Brittany shrugged her shoulders. "I really don't know…" she sighed "..it just sucks. I feel responsible for this, if I hadn't come back into your life this wouldn't have happened San."

"If you hadn't come back into my life, my life would suck right now." Santana replied and took Brittany's hand. "Come on, we really need some sleep. Tomorrow morning I'll see my lawyer and we'll figure it out."

Brittany nodded. "I'm so sorry our night is ruined."

"Brittany S. Pierce! If you don't stop apologizing I swear I'll kick you out." Santana said hoping to make her laugh. "Plus we'll lots of romantic nights from now on." She teased approaching the bedroom. She was believing in what she had just said but in that moment she was really pissed off, that night was supposed to be their night, the night where everything was about to change, she was ready to tell Brittany how she was feeling about them and that son of a bitch had ruined everything. She sighed at the thought of what she had to face and discuss the following day.

_15 th of May – Santana's hotel room_

Santana opened the door of her room and went inside, she frantically put the bag on a table and she sat on the couch. She took a deep breath closing her eyes and trying to gather all her thoughts up.

_Oh God, finally._

That was the first moment she had for herself in the last 24 hours: first the amazing but still full of emotions day with Brittany, then the terrible night that she had spent trying to think of any possible way to get out of that awful situation and then the infinite meeting with her lawyer, which actually was very useful and illuminating but still hard to face.

Her lawyer had been very comprehensive and supportive, she knew he was paid for that, but she had felt safe and a little be more confident about that whole story. He had confirmed the thought that paying wasn't at all their best option but she had to take so many decisions and she had no clue where to start from. Denouncing him was an option, a good one, but that would have meant coming clean and telling the world about the two of them, then there was the problem of the contract with the WB company that was launching her album, the problem of Brittany breaking her contract's rules and all the effects that the news of the two of them dating would have had on her career and her image. She wasn't absolutely ashamed of being with Brittany, that relationship was just everything she had ever dreamt of and she was pretty sure that she was a better and happier person when she was with that awesome girl, but she knew that being a lesbian wasn't that easy and that was the reason why she had tried so hard to hide it.

_Fuck, what should I do?_

Her lawyer had fixed a meeting for the following day with the WB board, her manager and her. She knew she had only one day to decide about her and Brittany's future and that was so stressing her.

She immediately felt so exhausted that the first wish she had was getting into bed and sleeping for the rest of the day, but secondly the image of her favorite blonde with teary blue eyes suddenly popped into her mind.

She quickly took her phone and called her, she was feeling guilty because that morning she had practically kicked her out as soon as they had waken up, she was so stressed and she really needed to be alone for few minutes to think and carefully study the situation.

"Hi" Santana's heart skipped a beat as she heard that lovely word coming from the other side of the phone.

"Hi" she replied as well.

"So?"

"He was very helpful. Tomorrow morning I have a fixed meeting with the WB board and my manager."

"What will happen?"

"It depends."

"From what?"

"What I decide.." she paused for a second. "…actually we decide."

Silence.

"Britt?"

"Santana I don't know what to do. My only concern is you and your career."

"Same."

Brittany giggled and Santana finally smiled at the thought of her being happy again.

"Well thanks." She replied ironically.

Santana laughed. "You dumb, I meant you and your career."

"I know. So what do you want to tell them?"

"I still don't know Britt."

"Do you want me to come with you? I feel like I should be with you…it's not right that you face this alone."

"No Britt, you know it's not possible. I wish but it's better that you won't be there. You'll have to trust me."

"I already do."

"Ohh.."

"So do you want to go out tonight?"

"Why not. I really need some fun."

"Yes me too. Listen I know a nice place where to hang out."

Santana smiled. "Perfect. Where is it?"

"Do you trust me?" Brittany replied teasing her.

"Aha. Meet you here at 9?"

"Perfect." And Santana hung up a little bit disappointed, she was happy at the idea of going out with Brittany of course but she was hoping for something more. She hadn't say a word to her because she understood the fact that she was probably still shocked and confused by the all blackmailing thing. Gosh she really hated Matt, more than ever, he had managed to ruin the perfect honeymoon they were living. Santana felt to be back at three weeks ago, in which that guy was still between the two of them and their happy ending.

She reproached herself for the no-sex thing once again.

_Never waste an opportunity for some great sex, it'll turn against you._

_Nine hours later – The Waldorf Hotel._

Santana quickened her pace through the lobby of the hotel, she got outside of the building and quickly turned right to meet Brittany at the furthest corner of the street. She knew she was just paranoid since no one, a part from her closest colleagues, knew where she was living but in that moment it was better not to risk to blow her heterosexual cover up.

As soon as she got into Brittany's car she noticed that her hot girlfriend was wearing a hoodie, a pair of jeans and some comfortable shoes, Brittany was still hot in that outfit but Santana felt a little bit disappointed by it, she was expecting something a little more romantic and not something that was involving a hoodie. She smiled at her opting to see where they were going before prejudging the situation.

"Hi San." Brittany said leaning towards her to kiss her on the cheek. "Ready?"

Santana nodded and hinted a smile. "Yep. Where are we going?"

"It's about one hour driving."

"One hour?" Santana said goggling her eyes.

"At what time do you have the meeting tomorrow?"

"At 2 pm. Why?" she asked suspiciously.

"Good." Brittany replied teasingly starting the engine.

She began driving and after some attempts to find out where they were going Santana gave up and they started talking, chatting and laughing. The only thing she managed to realize was that they were directed towards the hinterland but after just twenty minutes by car she had absolutely no idea where she was.

_Thirty minutes later._

The sun had already faded away and the darkness was quickly replacing the sun light, Santana turned her head to look out of the window, all she could barely see was an infinite expanse of land, rocks and salutary trees. The silence was embracing everything and the only things Santana could hear were Brittany's sweet voice and the sound of the wind against the windshield.

Suddenly Brittany left the main road for a little and dirty one, after a few meters they met an already open gate and Brittany kept on driving.

"Ok, now I'm scared." Santana began. "Are you going to kill me and bury my dead body in this desert property?" she mocked.

Brittany laughed and didn't answer.

"No seriously. What is this place?"

She simply shrugged her shoulders and smiled. "It's an abandoned property. I have a friend in the state office, he told me about this place and let me use it once or twice."

"You have a friend in the state office, uh?" But before Santana could say anything else Brittany shut her up.

"Ok, close your eyes."

Santana smiled and obeyed. "Please don't kill me." She added ironically.

Brittany kept on driving for the following 30 seconds and then she stopped the car. "Wait here." She softly ordered to Santana before getting out of the car, walking around it and opening Santana's car door. Santana felt her heart accelerating and her breath getting heavier as Brittany took her hand and gently pulled her out of the car.

"Be careful" she whispered.

Santana didn't open her eyes even if she was dying of curiosity, she abandoned herself into the solid hands of her girlfriend, she didn't resist at all at Brittany hugging her from behind and slightly pushing her breast against her back to make her move. They made just few steps and then Brittany held her on the waist and stopped her. She neared her mouth to her ear, Santana's smooth skin tingled of pleasure as Brittany's sweet breath brushed her neck.

"Open your eyes." She whispered.

Santana slowly obeyed and as soon as she realized what she had in front of her, she felt a vice to her stomach. Despite the darkness, the moon and the stars were enlightening that place quite well, it was a little desert plain and Brittany had made it become the most romantic and magical place she had ever seen. There were lots of small lanterns, that seemed to be fireflies, hanging from trees' brunches right above a large and self-made bed that was lying in front of them with silk burgundy sheets and lots of multicolored pillows. Santana smiled of happiness as she noticed that it was covered with rose petals. Right next to the bed there was a little wooden table on which a tray full of strawberries, two glasses and a bottle of wine were placed. Plus the most beautiful starry sky was just the last perfect detail to describe that atmosphere.

That was absolutely perfect, no Santana was wrong, that was overcoming the concept of perfection itself.

"Brittany." She almost sighed her name out of the lips. Brittany, who was still hugging her, giggled quietly into her ear.

"I don't know what to say."

"You don't have to say anything."

"This is perfect."

"I wanted it to be perfect." She replied before letting Santana go from her embrace and walking to find herself right in front of her.

They both looked up and as their eyes met they both sighed, it was like they both were aware of what was going to happened. For the first time Santana felt a little bit insecure, and trembled overcome by all the feelings she was experiencing.

They both got a inch closer and without pronouncing any other words they kissed, gently and softly on the lips. A moan of pleasure came out Brittany's mouth. That kiss was different, sweet, innocent and loaded with all the love they felt for each other; they both felt the almost unbearable desire of making love but there was also another sensation that was invading their body.

_Love._

Everything was just perfect: the place, the sky, the feelings, it was just right.

"I want you so much Britt."

"You have me, I'm yours." She replied gently caressing her jaw.

Santana made a step back towards the bed holding Brittany's steady gaze and slowly lifted her left hand looking for the straw of her dress and with a graceful and sexy movement she made it fall down with the rest of the green short dress.

Brittany smiled taking her hoodie off.

"You're the beautiful" Santana commented staring at Britt's wonderful body gradually uncovering itself. "Come here."

Brittany giggled and winked at her. "As you wish."

She drove to her past, present and hopefully future love to kiss her again but this time she didn't pull back. She brushed her lips once, twice hearing her girlfriend smirking at that soft touch, then she slightly opened her mouth and gently made her tongue brushed Santana's lower lip. Santana didn't waste time and pushed her lips harder against Brittany's ones and sucked her girlfriend's tongue into her mouth. As their tongues met for the countless time that week she felt a wave of passion coming from inside, she immediately felt the urge to have that girl, to kiss, bite and lick her everywhere she could imagine. She hugged her and gently let themselves fall on the bed.

A sweet and adorable laugh escaped Brittany's mouth as she wasn't expecting that and then that blonde flawless dancer started doing what she did best: kissing Santana. As usual the starting point was the neck, after all those days she was aware that Santana was going crazy every time her sweet thin lips were brushing the olive skin of her neck and as she was expecting she felt Santana slightly arching her back and moaning of pleasure. Her heart was beating fast and she was heavily breathing on her girlfriend's body. She moved down and with a sweet but determined movement she managed to undo her bra's and she immediately felt her heart accelerating. Santana looked up at her with an enthusiastic expression.

"Gosh.." she whispered and Brittany hinted a smiled. Every time she was loving the fact that they were totally enthusiastic about each other bodies and actually it was impossible not to. Santana's body was an obsession for her, it was tonic, tasteful ,hot, just perfect.

While she was kissing her amazing abs Brittany made her hands rolling down to Santana's pants and gently pulled them off and then she rose on her girlfriend in order to look at her, completely naked.

_Oh my god._

They stared at each other, both painting and a little bit nervous of crossing that line. Brittany hesitated for a second but as soon as Santana sweetly smiled at her she dive into her girlfriend again ready to make her the happiest person on earth. That wasn't just a good way of having fun, it was her promise to that girl of never leaving her.

_20 minutes of fun later._

Brittany smiled as her eyes met Santana's ones, she came closer and hugged her. They were there, naked in a bed in the middle of nowhere under a starry sky.

_These things happen in movies not in real life._

Santana thought amused.

"Wow." Santana whispered against Brittany's lips.

"I know."

They kissed. "I really don't know how to thank you for this."

"I think you just did."

Santana giggled flattered.

"You know, this is the first time I sleep under a starry sky." She confessed. "Do you think it's dangerous?"

Brittany laughed. "Are you scared?"

Santana snorted. "No I'm not." She paused for a second. "Are there any snakes here?"

"No snakes."

Brittany was lying but she knew that nothing could have ruined that perfect moment.

"Are you nervous for tomorrow?"

"Actually I haven't been thinking about it in the last hours" she teased.

"Can you promise me something?" Brittany asked waiting for Santana to smile at her.

"Can you promise me that whatever happens tomorrow _this_ won't change, _us_ won't change."

Santana's heart skipped a beat.

"I've already lived a life without you and you know what? It sucks." She started making her girlfriend blushed fluttered. "I don't know what'll happen tomorrow or in two days or in two years, but I can assure that I'll try my best to be with you and to make you as happy as you make me feel right now…"

She paused for a second, listening to her heart pounding so fast against her rib cage. She could see her image reflected in the most amazing blue eyes. She smiled at that girl that was pending from her lips.

"..cos I love you Brittany S. Pierce ."

Brittany smiled harder and readily kissed her.

"I love you too, Santana Lopez."

Then they both closed their eyes. Santana didn't want to fall asleep, she would have paid so much to remain in that place with her for the rest of her life.

Just before falling into the sleep's world Santana whispered.

"I'm not afraid of tomorrow…"

Pause.

"…as long as you're here with me."

* * *

**guys i really want to thank you for the reviews!**

**hope you like it!**


	22. Chapter 22

_15 th of May – The middle of nowhere_

Santana had never stopped thinking how heaven should have been like but that morning she lived something that was very close to her idea of paradise.

She was softly waken up by the warmth of the sun on her naked skin and she immediately realized that it wasn't too late since the heat was barely but nicely perceptible. Her mind started gradually coming back, she first felt the amazing sensation of waking up outdoors, the air was fresh and her olive skin was tingling under the slight pressure of a mild breeze. Then Santana smiled instinctively with her eyes still closed. The wonderful sensation of opening her eyes hugged to the person she loved most in her life suddenly hit her and the happiness that quickly spread into her body almost scared her. She opened her eyes and the first thing she laid her eyes on was a gorgeous sleeping blondie.

She smiled again at that view, overwhelmed by the love and the peace that were surrounding her. The sun beams were just enlightening Brittany's features in a perfect way and her blond hair seemed to shine of golden highlights.

_She's the prettiest thing I've ever seen._

Santana slowly slid closer under the silk sheets and whispered softly.

"Hey."

After few seconds Brittany moaned happily opening her eyes.

"Hey, you."

"Did you sleep well?" Santana asked as she wanted to be sure that her girlfriend was feeling good.

"Perfectly."

"Me too."

Brittany leaned forward to be face to face with her, their noses were almost touching, Santana sighed loudly at that action.

"So, last night.." she started. "…it wasn't a dream."

Santana looked down blushing a little bit not because she was feeling embarrassed but because she couldn't believe that her life was absolutely perfect in that particular moment and having the girl of her dreams asking that sentence was like being in heaven.

"It felt like a dream." Santana agreed nodding and playfully brushing her nose against Brittany's one.

"I can't believe it took us five years to realize how stupid we were." Brittany commented. "Thank god I'm good at dancing."

Santana laughed. "What? What does it have to do with last night?"

"If I weren't that good I wouldn't have gotten the job for your music project and I'll be probably getting married."

"Thank god you're not marrying Matt." Santana agreed.

"Oh, even if that's incredibly true you should have said thank god you're with me right now!"

Santana snorted ironically.

"That's implied."

"Have I told you that I love you?"

She laughed looking at her image reflected in those incredible blue eyes.

"Millions of times." And she leaned forward to give her girlfriend a good-morning kiss. "But say it once again, just in case."

"I love you"

Santana giggled, she realized how happy she was in that moment and for a second she darkened her face since she could see that in that particular moment her life was almost perfect: her career as a singer was starting and all the feedbacks she had received so far were positive, she was finally with the only person she had ever loved and she had never felt that happy in her entire life. She suddenly shivered at the thought that she had everything to lose and despite she was confident about her job and her relationship she was really worried for the meeting she was about to face that day.

Brittany, noticing her concern, placed sweetly a hand on her naked shoulder.

"Hey, is everything all right?"

"I'm just worried for today, Britt."

"Oh honey, I know. Nothing is going to happen" she paused for a second. "Nothing bad I mean."

Santana smiled at her, pretending to believe those words.

"I know."

"I wish I could be with you without all these problems. I wish I could walk down the road with you holding hands. I wish I could go to a party or a gala with my girlfriend and I wish I could talk about how much I love her during the interviews."

Brittany smiled and took her face in her hands, Santana closed her eyes moaning softly.

"We'll be able to do those things, we just have to find the right moment San."

Santana smiled at her, after all she was right, they had all the time they wanted in front of them. She just didn't want to wait anymore, she had been waiting and suffering for the past five years to get back with Brittany and now that she was happy again she just didn't want to waste another minute of her life with her.

"It's just that I'm really happy now."

"Me too San and convince yourself that it's a good thing." She smiled at her. "Stop over thinking."

"I'm not!"  
"Oh you are! I know you! You're probably freaking out right now because you feel like you have everything to lose."

Santana goggled her eyes.

_How can she know?_

"I hate you."

"No you don't."

"Don't think you know me." She said with an annoyed chug,.

Brittany laughed loudly and hugged her quickly.

"Can you just admit that I'm right?"

Santana tried to escape from her embrace.

"Never." But then she smiled at the sight of those blue eyes that were staring at her with a lovely expression.

"Ok sooner or later you'll realize that it's better not to fight with me." She said mocking her.

"But for now I just want you to know that you have nothing to worry about!"

"Do you mean you'll always love me and try to please me every day?"

Brittany hinted a smile and frowned.

"Mmm…What if I'll try to please you as I did last night?"

Santana leaned forward and slowly kissed her girlfriend on the lips. "Mmm."

"That'll make me the happiest person on earth." Santana agreed smiling before checking her watch. She suddenly frowned since it wasn't that late but they should start going back to LA in order to be prepared for the meeting that was about to change everything.

She wasn't worried at all, she had decided that the best way of defending their relationship from Matt was to come clean with the WB company and with the rest of the world. It was surely a big step for both of them since no one knew about them, apart from Quinn of course, and it just seemed to be the only correct way to face such a big problem. They weren't ashamed of being together, conversely Brittany was surely the best thing that had ever happened to Santana and so telling the world about them would only have meant confessing a true happy love.

"Britt…" Santana started. "…listen I think it's better for us to come clean and to tell the truth."

Brittany, that wasn't expecting that at all, goggled her eyes and for the following ten seconds Santana wasn't sure of what would have been her reaction. They looked at each other, silently, probably both wondering if that was indeed a good idea.

"Are you sure?" Brittany asked clearly worried about that sudden decision.

"Yes, only if you agree with me."

"Santana are you kidding me?" Brittany asked beaming. "Are you really asking me if I would be happy to tell everybody that I'm dating the person I've loved most in my entire life?"

Santana giggled hiding her face in Brittany's shoulder.

"I just want to be sure that you're ok with this. Once the world will know about us there will probably be a lots of rumors and gossips and I don't want you to get trough something you're not ready to face." Santana tried to explained the best way she could what were the exactly issues they might have met in their path.

Brittany slightly shook her head and took her girlfriend's hands in hers.

"I'm not afraid Santana. Plus this will only mean no more fake dates for you."

Santana burst into a loud laugh. "Ahah. Ok. We should go now!" she said even if the idea of getting out of that bed was something annoying since she would have paid a fortune to spend the entire life in a place like that with the love of her life.

_4 hours later –WB building_

Santana got out of the black car without saying anything to her driver. She didn't mean to be impolite, she just was so damn focused on what she was about to do and to explain to the board of the company that was simply holding her future career in a fist.

She had tried to pretend not to be worried about that but indeed she was literally freaking out, the car trip back to her hotel had been very silent and she had felt the anxiety slowly growing and spreading into her body as an annoying wave.

She kept on saying to Brittany that she wasn't worried about her career but the truth was another one, she was indeed concerned about it not because she was ashamed of telling the world that she was dating a girl but because she had worked so hard and she had made so many sacrifices to throw everything away just right when all the past hard work was starting to give its fruits.

Santana sobbed and smiled falsely to her manager that was waiting for her at the entrance of the building.

_Here we are._

She nodded at him and got into the building without saying anything. She was too busy thinking of all the possible ways to announce her fair with Brittany.

_There is something I wanted to tell you. I'm gay and I've been recently dating my own dancer._

That wasn't that bad but it was easy to think about it but Santana was already shaking at the thought of saying it out loud, but she didn't have many options. She had already decided and Brittany was okay with her. Plus it was also the only way of dealing with the all Matt thing, she didn't want to pay him anything and on the other hand she didn't want to live with the fear of him releasing that picture. Coming clean and telling the world about the two of them would have meant so many things: Matt not getting his revenge, telling the world that she was desperately in love with her best friend and finally formalizing their relationship. She was aware and completely sure that this time Brittany and her were doing the right thing and that she hadn't never been so happy in her entire life but telling everyone the truth would have meant much more. She was looking forward to communicating the big news to her parents and she couldn't have been more ready to spend the rest of her life with a single person. She knew that it was early to start thinking about the future but she also was confident about the two of them and that time nothing and no one could have tore them apart.

_I love her._

She thought approaching the meeting room where her life was about to be turned upside down for the countless time in the past two months. She stopped for a second in front of the door, holding the handle. She slowly took a deep breath and got inside but as soon as she made the first step into what was about to became a place of war she froze. She had to squeeze her eyes twice to convince herself that what she was seeing was real.

"What are you doing here?" she asked instinctively with an almost terrified tone.

Brittany turned herself to looked directly at her and slightly smiled as she wanted to reassure her that everything was all right.

_What the hell is she doing here?_

Santana thought unbelieving at what she was looking at, she had left her at her home three hours before and then she had come back to her hotel to get ready and to gather all the ideas up for the meeting. Even if she was totally lost in the soul of that amazing girl she wasn't really understanding what was going on in that moment.

Santana's lawyer, that was sat in a chair around the big table placed in the middle of the meeting room, stood up and made just the three steps that were separating the two of them.

"Santana it's fine." He started rolling his eyes at Brittany who nodded looking down. "Brittany came here an hour ago and confessed everybody the trouble you have with Matt. We have discussed it with the company and we have decided not to pay him. This only means that from now on you're able to do whatever you want with your personal life."

_What?_

Santana goggled her eyes and gave Brittany a questioning look.

"Are you serious?" she asked loudly trying to hide her confusion without any success.

Before her lawyer could add anything else Brittany quickly stood up and rushed at her grabbing her wrist and pulling her out of the room.

"Come on." She said running out of the door. The other people didn't try to stop them since they probably understood the fact that they needed to talk in private.

Once out of the room Santana froze and pulled her arm back.

"What the hell.." but she couldn't finish her sentence since Brittany turned herself and rushed again against her. Brittany readily placed her hands on Santana's hips and gently drove her against the corridor's wall. Santana let her girlfriend do what she had in mind because she was blindly trusting her even though she had absolutely no idea what was going on in that moment. Once her head hit softly the concrete wall she looked up at her girlfriend's blue eyes.

Brittany looked at her back smiling sweetly and then her glance lowered to her lips, then she leaned forward just to get closer and closer and there Santana let her amazing girl kiss her in her usual sweet and sexy way.

"I love you San."

Santana giggled. "I love you too."

Then Brittany stiffened her muscles and pulled back.

"I quitted." She confessed.

At those words a surprised pitched sound escaped Santana's mouth.

"What?"

Brittany didn't need to repeat that sentence once again since she knew Santana had clearly heard it. She just stood there in front of her girlfriend waiting for her to process her words.

Santana was apparently shaken, she frowned and she opened her mouth to say something but no sounds came out.

"Honey it's fine." Brittany said putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Why?" Santana asked in a whisper.

"I just didn't want you to face it alone. I've played my part in all this story and I just want you to feel free to act in the best way you think. " she shrugged. "Plus I've clearly broken my contract's rules so it was the best decision."

Brittany made a step forward to get closer but Santana rose her hand still confused.

"Brittany I don't understand."

"There isn't much to understand San. I'm free, we are free to do whatever we feel like doing. No one is holding us back, no one has power on us, not anymore."

"But it was your job, your dream." She said and Brittany could notice a small tear approaching Santana's eye, she slightly tilted her head.

"You are my dream."

At those words Santana couldn't hold herself and she burst into tears, she quickly moved forward to hug Brittany and hid her face into her shoulder.

"Hey hey, why are you crying."

"I don't know." She whispered.

"I'll find something else. My only concern right now is you."

"My only concern is you." Santana replied staring at her as she wanted to tell her those words with her chocolate eyes.

Then they hugged for what seemed to be an infinite amount of time.

"I love you so much." She whispered softly in Brittany's ear.

"I know." She replied teasing her and pulling back. "Now, go and confirm to everybody that you're fucking a hot dancer."

Santana laughed and turned herself finally happy to tell everyone the truth about herself and her relationship.

_20 of the May – Brittany's house_

Brittany locked her door and rushed downstairs with her small luggage. She was thrilled to find out where Santana was taking her. She had called her the day before saying that she already had working plans for the night and that had clearly upset Brittany so much since it was Friday and Santana knew that Friday was their date night, but her girlfriend had readily told her to prepare a small luggage since they would have gone on a road trip that weekend. She had smiled shaking her head for the way Santana could make her change her mind in just once second and then she had agreed excited.

As soon as she saw Santana's personal car she beamed and almost run into the auto.

"Hey gorgeous."

"Hi Britt Britt." She replied giving her a sweet slow kiss.

"So? How was the interview?" Brittany asked wasting no time.

Santana smirked at her with a mysterious expression.

"Oh, very well. You'll see." She said starting the engine.

"What do you mean?"

Santana laughed again playfully.

"Come on San!"

"Ok ok." She replied still laughing. "The interview will hire next Thursday and by that day you'll be officially my girlfriend." She said dropping that fucking awesome bomb.

Brittany emitted a cry of joy.

"What?"

"Are you serious?" she asked anxiously to know if her girlfriend was messing with her or not .

"More than serious." She confirmed. "I told everything about us. I wanted it to be a surprise."

Santana said while taking the main road.

"I wanted to invited you at my place to watch it but I just couldn't hold the news." She added.

Brittany's heart was beating faster than usual, it was incredible how her girlfriend was always able to find a way to surprise her and to make her feel that way.

"Oh my god." Brittany commented without thinking and that made Santana turned her head to check on her reaction. "I just can't believe everyone will know about us."

"Are you afraid?"

"Afraid? Are you mad?" she said giggling as she was the happiest person on earth. "Everyone will know that I'm dating a singer. That's awesome."

"Oh so you're only interest in fame." Santana replied snorting.

"What did you expect?" Brittany played the game but after a few seconds her expression turned from a fake happy one to a real enthusiastic one.

"Since you've just told me this big news." She began speaking. "I've to tell you something too."

Santana stared directly at her, even though she was driving.

"What?" she asked curios

"Does the name Jaclyn Jorke tell you anything?" she asked still teasing her.

Santana frowned nodding. "Yes sure, she's a famous singer. Why?"

Brittany bit her lower lip. "Well…" she started slowly in order to make her love even more curios "…she called me for a job." She said in one breath almost screaming of excitement.

"What? Really?" Santana screamed too.

"YES!"

"Ahhhh!"

"Can we stop yelling?" Brittany shouted laughing.

"I'm too excited for you!" Santana replied still with a loud tone but then she suddenly darkened her face.

"Promise me that you won't fall for her." she added glaring her hot blonde.

Brittany looked back at her with a doubtful expression.

"You're ridiculous."

"I don't know, maybe it's what you do to gain success: spleeping with your bosses."

"Santana Lopez are you telling me that I'm a whore?"

Santana quickly rolled her eyes at her afraid of having offended her. "No, I was just.." but Brittany burst into a loud laugh.

"I can gladly be your whore." She added making Santana smirk at those steamy words.

"Don't talk to me like that, or I'll stop the car and I'll fuck you until you shut up." She answered.

"So do you want me to stop?"

"Not really." Santana answered hoping for that game to go on but Brittany changed topic.

"So, where are we going?"

"Do you really want to know that?"

"Yes!" Brittany replied readily.

"Promise me that you won't be mad."

"Mad?" Brittany asked even more worried. "What have you done?" she asked.

"Do you trust me?"

"No!"

"What?" Santana replied pretending to be offended but she was indeed dying to tell Brittany where they were going.

"Come on, no more games. Where are we going?"

"Home." She said out of the blue. At that word Brittany goggled her eyes and stayed in silence for about ten seconds then she managed to say. "Really?"

Santana smiled as she could read the excitement into Brittany's shining eyes.

"Yes, and tonight we'll have dinner with our parents."

Brittany almost squeaked. "How did you…"

"I called you mom." Santana explained.

"Oh god."

"She seemed happy.." and there on the way back to Lima Santana started telling Brittany about the phone conversation with her mum. She had called her two days before to invite her and Brittany's dad to have dinner with her family that weekend. She had told her the whole story about her daughter and her and surprisingly Brittany's mum had seemed to be very excited about the two of them together again and she had answered positively to the invitation.

"…and she told me that she was looking forward to seeing you and me because.." but she couldn't finished saying what she was telling her since Brittany had taken her hand. Santana held it tight and looked at her with an expression that meant _what?_

"Thank you."

"So you're not mad at me, uh?" Santana asked. "I do realize that maybe I should have asked you."

"Mad? This is awesome Santana, really it is." Brittany said smiling. "You know what it means, right?"

"What?"

"After this weekend there is no way back." She stated.

"Do you need more time?" Santana asked still staring at her but she relaxed as she noticed her girlfriend smiling relax.

"No, not at all." She replied sweetly and firmly convinced that this time everything would have gone for the better.

"Maybe you do want to stop the car and fuck me before arriving home." She added teasing her and slightly caressing Santana's naked thigh.

Santana smiled happy and totally aware of the fact that the future in front of them was clear and shiny. Maybe it wasn't how they have planned their relationship to be, but it was felling even better and the only thing she managed to think smiling was

_Let it be._

_THE END_

* * *

__**Guys, i don't really know where to start. **

**I've really enjoyed writing _Let it be_ and you all had been amazing with me.**

**I really would like to thank you each of you for the reviews, the PMs and the twitter messages (hayley:)).****It was so funny and awsome reading and answering it. I hope I've answered at least once to your reviews and since they're guest I wanted to thank Lara and Lane for having commented every chapter :) and all the other guest, like Cido16 (i hope your teacher gave yourphone back!)**

**A special thanks to all the other users that had always commented (i'm not going to write your names guys cos you're too many but you know who you are!)**

**Since it was my fanfict I'm aware that I've made lots of mistakes and i apologise for that. I love _Let it be_ and i thing there might be a sequel, after all we don't know what's going to happen to Brittana, to Santana's career and to Brittany's one, right?**

**I hope you liked it! Love you all! (Ok, now i'm going to cry.)**


End file.
